Are you listening?
by XxInume-TakahashixX
Summary: Kagome Higurashi could be the poster child for not fitting in. Her bubbly personality, shimmering blue eyes, and freakishly long hair were a rarity among Japan and labeled her as the outcast. During her junior year, however, she meets an enigma of sorts, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, the center of everyone's attention and all hell breaks loose. Full Summary inside!
1. Cool Kids

**Are you Listening**?

MA

Romance/Friendship/AU

Kagome Higurashi could be the poster child for not fitting in. Her bubbly personality, shimmering blue eyes, and freakishly long hair were a rarity among Japan and labeled her as the outcast. During her junior year, however, she meets an enigma of sorts, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, the center of everyone's attention. This young tycoon had many people around him to make him feel like a walking god; girls flocked to him and guys wanted to be him; however he didn't care. His only concern was keeping people as far away from his person as possible and being alone. Unfortunately, for him, he meets Kagome and finds out that something's are better than being alone. Join these two as they take a journey of friendship, love, jealousy, deceit, and a need for someone to listen...

A/N: Edited on 2/11/2016

**Chapter 1:** _Cool Kids-Echosmith_

Hugging her books close to her chest, 22 year old Kagome Higurashi walked silently through the corridors of the college pedway to her first class of the day: Multi-Cultural Issues. Her extremely long raven hair had been pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head and her shimmering blue eyes were hidden behind the frame of her glasses. Thankfully, since college didn't require uniforms like her old high school, she was able to dress down and more comfortably rather than tug at the too little skirt her school deemed appropriate every time she rose from her seat. She was so glad those days were over, because today she donned a pair of black joggers, and a long sleeved green sweater that rose just a bit above her navel, and she felt great.

_'Much more comfortable than the skirt'_ she thought to herself. As she reached the commons area, she bit her lip when she passed by her fellow students who were either socializing with other students or looking at her disdainfully as she walked through them. Inwardly, she sighed as she continued her trek to her class.

She wasn't sure why no one liked her, at least not completely sure. She could hear a few of their comments, some old and some new, about her freakishly long hair and her weird blue eyes at times but she feared the real reason came from her heritage. Sure, she was born in Japan but she was only partially Japanese. Her mother had fallen in love with a blond haired pirate during a voyage gone wrong in 1987 and was held hostage for five years along with other women who had been traveling back home from their journey. However, instead of being either killed, raped, or sold off to the highest bidder, her mother had captured the interest of the captain and well…developed a serious case of Stockholm Syndrome which led to the birth of a rarity. Unfortunately, her mother never discussed anything further about her father, only mentioning that he was killed shortly after her birth and she was sent home. There was nothing else to it….or so she says.

Kagome never delved deeper than what her mother told her but she knew that practically everyone in Japan knew the story of the 'Beauty and the Beast' as they like to call it.

That was probably the reason they always looked at her as if she were an alien.

She was the only human in all of Japan that had blue eyes and she was often mistaken for a youkai on some occasions; that is until they sensed her reiki.

Shaking her head, she figured she worry about her schools dislike for her later, as she made her way into her class and flopped down into the seat next to the window. Dropping her books on her desk she watched as her other classmates piled in laughing and joking with each but also regarding her warily. She wanted to roll her eyes. Did it really matter that she was different than they were? Was it so horrible that she wasn't a traditional Japanese woman?

She sighed again, reminding herself that she would never understand their obvious dislike of her person, and began to hum quietly to herself a song that she had stuck in her head.

An older gentleman, with a white beard, graying hair, and a warm smile walked in shortly after, before clapping his hands together and saying proudly, "Welcome Students to HOSM 390 Multi-Cultural Issues. I am your teacher Dr. Fukujima, but you can may call me Profe." The students all nodded, giving the teacher their semi-undivided attention as he explained the context of the course and his expectations.

"Since this class focuses on Cultural differences we will be getting to know each and every student personally throughout the semester. In order to accomplish this feat, we will engage in a few exercises and activity that will help you all understand the importance of knowing " Smiling brightly he looked around the room eagerly, "To begin, I will have each of you introduce yourself, year in school, hobby and interest starting with you."

Kagome frowned. She didn't like introducing herself. Moreover, she doubted that this class would change the views of her classmates about her.

A wolf-demon stood up, his blue eyes a little darker than her own meshed well with his tanned skin and black hair that was hung in a ponytail. His fangs glistened as he smirked giving off a very cocky vibe, "What's Up! The names Kouga Ookami, junior, and the star of the track team" Kagome stifled a giggle as his chest puffed out proudly and some of the girls squealed in admiration. This guy was definitely full of himself.

"Oi! Sit down ya mangy wolf! You ain't no star" A gruff voice sounded two seats down from the cocky wolf and instantly Kagome's eyes drifted to him. She took in his long white locks, golden eyes and the cute dog ears at the top of his hair and narrowed her eyes. He must have been a Takahashi, she heard so much about the popular Inus but had never seen one until today.

"No need to fuss, Mr. Takahashi, why don't you go on and introduce yourself"

The half-demon scoffed, "Feh, everyone should know who I am but for those idiots who don't. I'm InuYasha Takahashi, the half-demon that could kick your ass. I'm a junior and captain of the football team."

Once again, she heard the slight squeals of the girls in the class and mentally rolled her eyes. Will they do this every time a cute guy introduced themselves? Kagome watched as the rest of her classmates introduced themselves, laughing along with them as a human by the name of Miroku introduced himself, before it finally came around to her.

Her hands shook slightly, and she willed herself to just get up and get it over with.

"Alright who's next?"

Kagome decided to stand up then, her eyes looking towards the front instead of the smirking faces of her classmates. She took a deep breath,

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm a junior and history major-

"Freak!"

Her body tensed, when she heard the shout, and her fist closed tightly as she willed herself to calm down. She was expecting it after all. However, she wouldn't let someone else's ignorance make her lose control.

"Mr. Akiyama see me after class" The professor's eyes went back over to Kagome and he smiled softly, "Thank you Ms. Higurashi, please be seated." He watched carefully as her fist unclenched and he body relaxed a bit more.

Honestly, he knew who she was already. Hell, everyone knew who she was. The outcast, the different one, probably the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on as well. He didn't understand her fellow classmates dislike but he was elated to learn that he had her in his class. She was a wonderful student he had heard and also one of the most powerful Mikos since Midoriko. He would make sure that she knew that there were people who wouldn't judge her because of her heritage.

"Thank you all for your introductions, now..."

Kagome tried to focus on the teacher but her growing anger and self-pity was eating at her. As soon as class ended she slowly gathered her things before heading to the library for her two hour break like she always did, making sure to ignore the giggles that centered on her.

The walk to the library was fairly short and for that she was glad. She quickly went to the very back and sat down at her favorite table; one that only she knew about. She was grateful for the silence and peace of mind the library gave her and quickly went to work on one of her assignments, pulling off her glasses in the process. Sighing, she pulled her headphones out of her sweater along with her IPhone and hit shuffle, singing the song softly,

"They all got the same heartbeat but hers is falling behind."

Closing her eyes, she let the music take her away, she was totally oblivious to the pair of golden eyes that were on her.

"Oi Fluffy! What the hell are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru Takahashi, turned from the strange girl, and looked towards his brother with a frown. He had come to the library an hour ago, after having to get away from a group of annoying women, and went to the very back to sit and relax. After he had gotten comfortable the scent of vanilla and jasmine invaded his senses and he looked up to find the source of the wonderful smell. His shock was mild, and held back effectively when a young human woman came into view her hair tousled into a messy bun her glasses falling to the bridge of her nose came into view. He watched silently as she settled in, putting on headphones, and taking off her glasses. He was just about to get a look at her full features but his idiotic half-brother ruined the moment.

"None of what I do should be your concern half-breed"

InuYasha frowned, looking between his brother and the still oblivious human from his class, "Keh, whatever." InuYasha watched as his brothers eyes traveled back to the girl in his class and smirked, "Looks like you got a thing for humans"

Before the laugh could escape his throat, his oxygen was cut off by the grip his brother had on his throat and he grabbed the hand that held it there,

"Do not make assumptions like that again dear brother, for it will surely be your last" Sesshoumaru growled, dropping his brother on the ground below and stepped over him fully intending on leaving when something or rather someone crashed into his chest. It did not hurt him-not even a bit- but the person who walked into him was sprawled out on the floor books scattered everywhere.

"Ouch, what the heck did I hit a brick wall?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the culprit and was surprised to find the girl he had seen earlier on the ground trying to pick up the fallen books. Offhandedly he wondered if she had bumped into him on purpose to get his attention but then he noticed that she had not looked up at him just yet. _'Strange'_.

He continued to watch as she stood up and finally let her gaze linger on him but he felt his eyes widen a bit at her features. Her eyes for example were a vibrant blue, ocean blue almost and within their depths held so much emotion it was a struggle to look away. What was she? Surely a human of Japanese descent couldn't have this eye color? She looked so exotic. Shaking his head, he felt the rare tingle of her reiki spike against his youki and his frown deepened, a Miko?

After grabbing the last book, Kagome stood back up to her feet and to turn around and face what she thought was a brick wall. _'Oh God'_

Standing before her was probably the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, long silver hair combed to perfection and let loose around his shoulders and back, tall muscular frame and golden eyes that looked to her expectantly. He had twin magenta markings on each cheek and a matching crescent moon on his forehead, showing his demonic heritage and stature. He must be very important. Realizing that she was staring she pushed the books closer to her chest and blushed, feeling silly. How could she just ogle him like that? What was she a school girl?

"Ano, I apologize for bumping into you" She murmured quickly feeling her face heat up as he continued to look down at her. Why was he staring at her so intently?

Sesshoumaru waited, curious to know if she would start rambling about how he looked or a way to pay him back for hitting him, but soon found that she did nothing. He wondered if this girl even knew who he was.

"Do you know who I am?"

Slightly taken aback by his baritone voice and cold tone, Kagome shook her head, watching as his frown deepened. Was he a teacher or something?

Sesshoumaru barely concealed his shock and almost wanted to question her further but his class was starting in five minutes and he did not want to be late.

"Hn. Be careful where you tread girl" He spoke slowly, giving her one last look before walking out of the library and towards his next class, not even sparing a backwards glance.

Kagome watched him go in mild confusion before shrugging and sitting back down to read for her next class; ignoring the way her heart had sped up in his presence.


	2. Dare You to Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from InuYasha.**

**Chapter 2: **_Dare You to Move-Switchfoot_

*_Beep beep be_-*

Silencing her alarm, Kagome pulled back the covers of her bed to reveal her favorite pair of superman pajamas, before her toes curled after a long stretch. Shaking her head, she smiled as her hair came down from its bun and cascaded across the mattress nearly covering the entire bed with its mass. Luckily, her hair was naturally curly so styling was never a big problem for her; combing it out, however, was a different story.

She slid out of the bed shortly after and made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She didn't have class today but she always enjoyed going to the student lounge on weekends because no one dared to go in there after school hours. In the lounge she was free to read peacefully without the constant 'shushing' of the librarian or the rowdy group who always 'forgot' they were in a library.

Pushing her hair of her face, Kagome brushed her teeth, flossed and then stared at the mirror as she contemplated what to wear. Honestly, she didn't have to really dress up for the lounge today but she didn't want to look like she had just woken up either.

An hour later she was showered and dressed in a pair of combat boots, dark blue skinny jeans, a blank tank, and an oversized maroon and navy jacket that went to her knees. Her hair had been styled into one gigantic braid opposed to its usual bun and thrown in front of her shoulder to avoid it being pulled by an unexpected bystander. She had had that happen before.

Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her yellow pack, piled her books in, grabbed her keys, and left her dormitory with a smile.

Today was going to be great!

She would have the lounge to herself and she wouldn't have to hear nasty whispers about her every minute either. Ah how fantastic!

Such a shame that silence had become her best friend.

It wasn't as though she enjoyed being to herself- although, on some occasions she thought it best- she secretly craved for companionship or interaction with someone other than her family and Sango, the first person other than her family to see past her appearance.

Could no one else really look beyond her features?

Ten minutes later she found herself at the door of the student lounge and as expected no one else was present. She smiled wistfully, as she settled down in the loveseat near the window and picked out her first book.

History had always interested her in a way.

She enjoyed reading about the Feudal Era in particular because she felt she related to that time period the most. Unlike today, the world was divided and prejudice was present in every sense of the word. People of that time discriminated by age, gender, race, species, and all seemed to have a strong dislike for mix breeds.

She hadn't gotten too far in the book but so far she had read about the Great Inu No Tashio, Lord Toga, had brought great shame and dishonor to his clan and lands when he mated a human woman by the name of Izayoi and breeding a half-demon.

Today would be the day that she try and finish that tale. She had been intrigued that a feared ruler would not only cheat on his mate but also fall in love with a human and stir the already brewing pot of hate for half-breeds.

Getting comfortable, she opened her history book to the chapter she left off on and began to read oblivious to her surroundings.

A week had passed since his last encounter with the strange girl and he couldn't figure out why was constantly on his mind.

It was disgusting. She was human after all.

Shortly after his abrupt departure, the whelp-InuYasha- had caught up to him and explained just who the girl was, or rather what people believed her to be. His eyes threatened to roll-on more than one occasion-as he listened to his half-brother go on about how weird she was and fought the urge to strangle him for his idiocy. As if he had the right to call anything weird. What he had said didn't extinguish his interest in her but only fueled it and if there was anything that he was it was definitely curious.

The Miko was interesting.

He had yet to witness a woman not grovel at his feet in his presence and it felt refreshing. Of course he had walked away before she could really admire his person but something told him she wasn't like that. Something about her had convinced him that she was not like other girls. Maybe it was her eyes….

"Oomp!"

Growling at the interruption of his thoughts he looked down to see who had bumped into him-again- and was surprised to see long dark hair. He clenched and unclenched his hands together as the girl shook her head softly before turning up to face him with brown eyes.

He couldn't fathom why he was so disappointed.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! I am so sorry for bumping into you! Ha-ha Clumsy me!"

He winced as her voice grew louder and had to resist the urge to remove her head from her shoulders where she stood. Without a word, he walked past the whiny girl and towards the direction of the lounge intent on having peace at least one time today.

Earlier, and pretty much this entire week, he had been hounded by many woman about going to the homecoming dance two months from now. He hadn't wanted to attend himself let alone in the company of a woman who would do no more than irritate him with both her voice and stench, but alas he had to.

How distasteful.

Getting closer to the lounge he-unwillingly- let his mind wonder back to the blue eyes human and grimaced. He had never had any reoccurring thoughts of any women; not even the ones he had chosen to bed in his 600 years of life.

What made her so special?

As if answering his question, vanilla and jasmine snuck into the air and tickled his senses. He opened the door to the lounge and felt his tense body relax as he took in her scent.

She was here alone it would seem.

Her scent filled the empty room and suffocated him.

At least it was pleasing.

Walking into the room he noticed her small form tucked into the loveseat by the window and debated his next move.

He never approached anyone.

It was unwritten, unheard of, and absolutely absurd.

And yet…

His feet moved towards her without hesitation, stopping only when he was but a few feet away from her.

He waited for her to notice him. He would not do all the work.

Unfortunately, after a few moments of no movement from her, he peered over her shoulder to see exactly what had her undivided attention. Surely, it had to be something of great importance if she could not sense him.

Either that or she was really lame.

His eyes roamed over a few of the words before narrowing.

Kagome just couldn't put the book down. After the death of Lord Toga's mistress Izayoi and Lord Toga himself she felt sorry for the hanyou child named InuYasha, having lost both of his parents so young.

'_InuYasha? Why did that name sound familiar?' _ She thought she had heard the name recently. But could it be the same person?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a powerful flare of youki brush against her own reiki and she tensed. Taking a deep breath and trying to decide how she would go about attacking without harming-at least not that bad- she was shocked when a familiar baritone voice spoke up,

"Is this what you fan girls do now? Reading about someone's past to have access to my future. How pathetic"

The words sounded foreign to her. What was he talking about?

Turning around, she once again came face to face with the silver-haired Adonis she had the fortunate chance to run into-literally- and felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze. Dammit, why did he have such a beautiful face?

Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, she tried to remember all that he asked but found she couldn't remember, "Uh, what?"

'Yeah way to show your intelligence Kagome'

Scoffing, Sesshoumaru merely pointed at the book in her hand. Despite having blue eyes that seemed to always suck him into their depths the woman was daft. She feigned not knowing who he was yesterday and yet here she was reading about his past as if it was the newest scandal in People magazine.

Looking down at the book, Kagome frowned.

"The Rise and Fall of a Great Ruler: Inu No Taisho. So I'm reading a history book, what does that have to do with anything?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl. Why was she so frustrating?

"Do you think me simple? I know what you are doing miko and you will not fool This Sesshoumaru"

Confused to the max, Kagome put the book down and stood up to face the dog demon. This had gone on far enough, she had no clue what he was referring to or why he looked so upset.

"Look buddy, I'm not sure what has your panties all in a twist but I'm just reading for a history class. That's it that's all. I am a history major; so I delve in the past a lot" She stared at him watching as his face remained emotionless but his eyes betrayed his confusion. Seeing that he needed more convincing she pulled out her school ID that had her major listed and showed it to him, "See, history major. " She put the ID away after he nodded, and folded her arms across her chest,

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

He didn't know what to say to her. Either she really had no clue who he was (highly unlikely) or she was an amazing actress. Discreetly sniffing the air, he found that he could not detect deceit on her person and it confused him even more.

Just who was this woman?

Looking back into her blue eyes, he inwardly frowned as his beast rattled in his cage, and made a note to investigate later. For now, he would try to figure out her motif.

"I am Sesshoumaru Takahashi, Daiyoukai and former Lord of the Western Territory, after the demise of my father, Lord Toga. I am the wealthiest man in Japan and most feared as well."

He watched her intently, wanting to see the shock or at least recognition that she was standing in front a very important demon.

Of course she surprised him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, a Daiyoukai? Sure his power was immense and probably the most powerful she had come across so far, but could he really be this feared ruler? Why was he enrolled in college if he was so important? Did he really own part of Japan?

Seshoumaru watched as the little Miko brought a hand up to rub her chin in thought tapping it gently. The action was familiar to him and often used by some of the wanton heathens that wished to grace his bed; however instead of the nausea he usually felt by seeing the act, the Miko made it look…adorable.

How despicable.

"Prove it"

Snapping his eyes away from her hands he looked back into the smiling blue eyes of the woman and frowned,

"Prove it?"

The girl had to be an idiot.


	3. See You Again

**Chapter 3:** _See You Again_-Miley Cyrus

To be perfectly honest, he was dumbfounded.

This woman, this slip of a girl, wanted him to prove that he was THE Lord Sesshoumaru. Did she want to see his battle scars? His swords? Or did she want him to recount the gruesome war between the east and the west that lead to the death of over one thousand demons and humans like?

How do you prove to someone who knows nothing about you that you are you?

Fortunately for him the girl was interested in history and he was a demon of just that: History. He watched her silently as he perused for a way to show the stupid girl that he was not lying, before drinking in her appearance.

How distracting she was.

He noticed, idly, that her extremely long hair had been bound into an intricate braid that lay in front of her bosom to the side. He had to bite back the growl of appreciation, his beast snuck up on him at the new style and continue his overview. She wore boots today that suited the rest of her ensemble perfectly and gave her a petite look. Overall, her eyes were his favorite-

Not his favorite.

Her eyes were just different.

That was it.

Mentally shaking his head, he reached out his hand to capture her book watching as her eyes followed the motion with child-like admiration. Smirking inwardly, he flipped the pages vigorously looking for a particular portrait he vaguely recalled standing for hours to create.

He was glad for the invention of cameras.

Finding the page he desired he resisted the urge to smirk as he held up the image of himself to show the girl.

Kagome waited in anticipation as the handsome stranger-who also claimed to be the ruler of half of Japan- flipped through her history book. She almost smiled at the way the shock resonated in his eyes at her request to prove his heritage to her; it wasn't everyday someone approached her first without ill intent or even at all, especially as cute as he was. Her cheeks felt hot again and she wanted to slap her hands against them to make it stop. Apparently, she was good at mimicking tomatoes.

Calming herself, she watched his hands as they turned the page; it was odd, she noted, but she found that she liked how big and strong they looked along with the magenta stripes that extended from his wrist. Adverting her attention before she blushed again, she began to wonder just why he there.

He looked pretty popular and if he WAS the ruler of half of Japan wouldn't he have better things to do than be in a student lounge on a Saturday with her? She took in his long silver hair that was bound in a high pony tail, navy button down collared shirt and black slacks with alligator shoes and then back to his eyes; it was then that he held up a picture in the book that made her heart skip a beat.

The Daiyoukai of the West: Lord Sesshoumaru was pictured in one of his most elegant poses. His hair instead of being loose and cascaded across his back and shoulders like when they claimed it to always be was in a high ponytail similar to the demon standing in front of her with a smirk. The Daiyoukai wore a white hakama set that was white with sections of blue and intricate designs that displayed his lordship; over that was spiked armor and on his shoulder lay a fluffy moko-moko or what people finally realized was his tail.

Looking back and forth between the photo and the "real thing" was beginning to give her a headache. She grabbed the book from him not noticing him tense when her fingers lightly brushed against his and closed it.

"Okay so you obviously share the same features but how do I know this is you?"

He wanted to strangle her.

"Hn. What proof do you require of This Sesshoumaru?" He didn't even know why he wanted to prove anything to her. She was a nobody.

Kagome smiled briefly, finding humor in his stoic façade. She would test him and herself,

"Alright "Lord Sesshoumaru" in what time period was Edo Jidai?"

"1603-1868" He answered quickly.

Kagome smirked. That was an easy question. 'Time to kick it up a notch' She thought.

"Who was known as the last true samurai?"

"Saigo Takamori"

"What classes represent the Daimyo hierarchy?"

"Shinpan are the first, Fudai were the second, and Tozama the third"

"Who was responsible for the Fall of Edo?"

"To you humans, it was Emporer Meiji who-with the help of Saigo Takamori took over Edo in May of 1868 after the surrender of Katsu Kaishu. For those, like me, who actually lived in that era, it is known that The Emporer Meiji did not hold the title of ruler longer than a decade before he surrendered his lands to a more formidable foe: Me"

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he recapped the story, a story she herself had heard nothing about. It was a tale that captured her and she found that she never wanted it to end. Instead she continued to ask him question after question, not even concealing her shock when he answered every single one of them correctly and even gave her information that she had never known about.

An hour had long passed before he concluded his story of Edo Jidai and he found that he was actually impressed by the amount of knowledge she had about that time period.

Apparently she wasn't as daft as he expected. In fact he could-and only would- admit to himself that he enjoyed conversing with her.

Strange.

"Okay okay. I suppose I am convinced now that you are Lord Sesshoumaru, but why are you in college? Aren't you like…old?" She blushed as soon as the words came out, hoping she hadn't offended him, "Sorry, that came out wrong"

Smirking, he held a hand up to assure the miko that he was not offended by her inquiry, "No offense taken. In human years I can seem pretty old since I have been living for over 500 years however, in demon years, I am just reaching adulthood so about 24 in age to humans"

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed sitting on her hind legs. During his tale, the two had shifted positions and now sit face to face in the lounge chairs by the window. Clasping her hands together, she fought the urge to blush once again when he smirked her way. There was just no escaping his gorgeous-ness. Besides that, she really enjoyed his company, but she was not a fool to think that this would happen often. He was a lord, a ruler, a king and leader to many. She was a freak, an enigma, and weird.

Shaking off the negative thoughts, she reminded herself to just enjoy the moment and go back to wallowing in self-pity later. Checking the time on her phone, she squeaked softly (mindful of her companions ears) and grabbed her things, "Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama but I must go, I promised my mom I'd help her at the shrine today" She rambled on as she put her things away in her pack, before standing up.

Sesshoumaru nodded, standing up as well, and dully noted the change in her scent and narrowed his eyes in confusion. Humans were emotional creatures and she was no different. However, for this particular human, he couldn't help but wonder what sparked such a drastic change in her? He made a mental note to address it at a later date and instead inquire about her eyes.

"Miko" His tone was soft but firm and it made her head snap up to stare directly into her eyes.

Ocean blue.

"Yes?"

"Why are your eyes blue? Instead of brown like the rest of the humans?"

He watched as her eyes widened and she looked away from him as if to shield them away. He recalled the conversation he had with his half-brother and his eyes softened a bit. There was a reason she was in the back of the library undetected before.

Dreading this question but knowing that he would question it, Kagome swallowed as she fiddle with her thumbs. She really didn't want to discuss it, but it wouldn't be fair if she didn't share like he did.

"I was born in Japan and Japanese but only partially. I am what some would call a mix breed, but I know nothing about my father expect that he was a pirate who fell in love with his capture, had me, and was killed a short time after my birth. My mother never told me exactly what race he was but she assured me he was human at least…" She shifted under his gaze, "Apparently he had blue eyes, blond hair, and a killer personality-both literally and figuratively" She giggled softly, a wistful expression taking over her features. She really wished she had got a chance to meet her father, if only for a moment.

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply. She was not some kind of science experiment gone wrong nor was she the product of an unjust union. So why was she targeted by her fellow classmates? Rolling his eyes, he remembered that society never truly liked things that were different and she was just that.

How unfitting.

In her case it would had been more beneficial for her to be a demon since there eye color knew no bounds; it represented their species instead. But for a human, of Japanese descent to have blue eyes? Blasphemy.

"See you around Sesshoularu-sama" She spoke softly before exiting, a soft smile on her pink lips.

'Still' His beast purred. He looked at her once more, taking in her exotic features. Even he had to admit-if only to himself- that she was a very attractive human.

What was the world coming to?


	4. Alice

**Chapter 4:** _Alice-Avril Lavigne_

"Okaa-san, don't worry I won't forget Jii-san's medicine next week" Kagome laughed lightly as she recalled her younger brother, Souta's, attempt to pick up her grandfather's prescription from the local pharmacy. Instead of obtaining the medication he desired he wound up asking a clerk-who had just so happened to be having a bad day- what medicine to give old men to boost their performance and came back carrying a sack of Viagra.

It literally took Kagome three days to stop laughing.

"Goodbye honey! Thank you for all your help!"

Kagome waved back to her mom enthusiastically as she exited her old home. The wind blew her long hair towards the right and she immediately wished she had a band of some sort to hold it in place, "Bye Okaa-san! I will see you next weekend for the family dinner." She listened as her mother expressed her joy of having all of her children together and then with one final wave, trotted down the shrine steps and towards the bus stop to await the next bus.

Honestly, if she had known how cold it was going to be today she would have brought a thicker coat or wore more layers. But alas, weather watching was not her forte. Luckily she did wear long sleeves which helped her out more than she'd like to admit and gave her a good sense of warmth even though it was hardly noticeable. Her skin still shivered and twitched periodically under the biting cold air and goose-bumps formed and prickled at her skin as she walked.

Kami, it was cold.

She debated whether she should go back to the shrine and bother her mother for an old coat but dismissed the idea when she recognized that the bus would arrive in the next 5 minutes. She really needed to get back to school and catch up on her studying and because it was Sunday, the buses ran every two hours opposed to every ten minutes. Cursing to herself, she began a light jog towards the bus stop, ignoring the looks pedestrians stopped and gave her at the sight of her ridiculously long hair. She didn't bother to acknowledge their presence and focused on getting to the bus stop, which-unfortunately- was her undoing.

A foot came out of nowhere, tripping her, and sending her crashing unceremoniously on the ground below her, scraping her palms against the concrete. She winced as the blood began to pour out from her wounds and an ugly red scar formed on her forearm. The pain was bearable but unexpected for sure. Looking up to find the culprit she noticed two of her classmates-whose name she couldn't remember- standing above her.

"Watch out Freak" He said with a light growl before turning away and laughing with his friend. Wincing as she tried to stand up, Kagome couldn't imagine her day getting any worse, until she saw the bus-_her_ bus- drive by. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it, she still had another block to go and her knees and hands were throbbing in pain.

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes and her frustration almost got the best of her. She refused to let them fall. Standing up, she tried to ignore the stares and giggles of the other people and focus on getting to school.

She contemplated going back to the shrine and waiting the additional two hours to go to the bus and try it again, but she didn't want her mom to see her like this.

Her mother would literally throw a fit.

No, going back was not an option.

Curling her fingers, she bit her lip as the excess skin began to peel more from her flesh and cursed the ground for being so rough; although it wasn't the grounds fault that she was injured.

Once again, appearances have taken over the very aspect of her life and sent her tumbling-literally- into a pit of despair and self-depreciation. For Kami-sakes, she wasn't an alien coming to destroy the planet, nor did she have any ill intentions towards the rest of the world. She just wanted to be normal, ordinary, and accepted.

Was that too much to ask?

She winced as the air whipped against her open flesh, creating a sizzling sensation in her hand and choked back a whimper.

Apparently it was.

Once more, the wind picked up and her hair became tangled within its tunnel, blowing furiously around her like a tornado. The lack of vision obscured her view, from the sleek, discrete, black vehicle of an unlikely visitor.

She was an idiot.

There was no doubt anywhere in his mind about it now.

After conversing with his father, during his weekly visit about future business proposals and whatnot, he had decided to take an alternate route back to his school, opposed to his usual routine. At first he thought it strange that he chose today of all days to change direction but found that he must have had a good reason for doing so.

Nevertheless, he continued his trek home when low and behold the sight of the girl met him. She wore nothing but a form fitting sweater and a pair of joggers, carrying that big hideous yellow pack that just seemed to get bigger by the day. He wondered then about if she was cold, but once he seen the harsh shiver her body gave, his eyes narrowed and he cursed her for being an idiot.

Contemplating his next move, he alternated between leaving the stupid girl to freeze or offer her ride back to school. The loudest voice in his head told him to leave her but another part-one that was growing stronger each day-screamed at him to stop. Giving in to the growing voice he pulled to the end of the block and made a u-turn before catching sight of a fellow classmate of theirs tripping the girl sending her tumbling quite hard to the ground.

His beast was livid.

His eyes bled red and his grip on the steering wheel tightened in anger. How dare they? His eyes followed the girl as she lay on the ground in pain while others around her offered no assistance but instead laughed at her.

This was the reason he hated humans.

His red eyes traveled back to the kid who tripped her and recognized him as one of his brothers' friends-one who frequently paid visits to their dorm- and made a note to conduct his revenge at a later date.

For now…

His eyes flickered back to the girl who was now on her feet but not moving in such a fast pace as before. It was evident, that she was trying her best to ignore the pain, but he could see the subtle wince she gave when she flexed her fingers. Growling to himself, he pulled up beside her, and stepped out the car,

"Kagome"

He watched as she tensed, stopping in her tracks before she turned to face him. His beast whimpered.

How pathetic.

The girls blue eyes glistened with unshed tears, her cheeks red from the cold-and no doubt the fall- and she bit her bottom pouty lip as she faced him. If she had not been harassed prior to his arrival the very sight of her would have had him excited; instead it only made him seethe internally.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you doing here?" Why was he here of all places? Why now? She was happy that the cold already gave her cheeks a pink hue because she couldn't control her blush when she saw him.

Instinctively her hands tightened and she couldn't conceal her grimace when the flesh pulled yet again.

Unfortunately for her, Sesshoumaru noticed.

Eyes narrowed and turning red around the rim, he spoke his voice low and cold, "Get in the car"

Kagome released a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked to the demon lord warily, "What?"

"Are you daft? Get in the car." His patience was wearing thin and she wasn't making it any easier. He wanted to teach that ningen punk a lesson in etiquette but would have to wait.

"You can't just pop out of nowhere and demand I get in the car with you!" Who did he think he was?

"Girl, I tire of your idiocy, a storm is brewing and unless you wish to die of hypothermia I suggest you get in the car" He never had any trouble with his temper before meeting the onna and now he was waist deep-hypothetically speaking- in emotions.

She was bad.

Kagome huffed and pouted, her attention adverted to the sky as dark clouds began to form.

Decisions decisions.

She looked back and forth between Sesshoumaru and the clouds before shrugging her shoulders and allowing him to escort her to the car. At least she knew he wasn't a psycho.

"Fine, thank you for the ride."

Sesshoumaru tensed, his eyes threatening to narrow at the stupid girl, as she pranced to his vehicle. She was a commodity; one that he should eliminate before she destroyed the very essence of his life force.

He watched as she settled into the passenger seat, her dainty fingers pulling on the seatbelt to secure herself before she turned to face him with a bright smile-as if she wasn't just arguing with him a moment ago.

Why didn't he just drive off when he had the chance?

AN: Hey all, I haven't really talked about the inspiration for this story or length and whatever authors usually do to make light of the unique imagination or thought process invested into creating fanfiction so I apologize. (Big words eh?) Anywho, the story was originally going to be based off of my fav disney movie-guess which one it is- but then i thought I'd take it a step further. How about a story told from the offspring of such a union? So blah here it is. Originally it was going to be a series of drabbles, but i write too much (sheepish grin) and found i'll just make them into mini chapters or "events" that lead up to an EPIC ADVENTURE or something of the sort. So pretty much, enjoy the ride, it probably wont last long :)


	5. Anywhere but Here

**Chapter** **5**:_ Anywhere but Here-Hilary Duff_

Oh, how she wished she were anywhere but in his car right now.

The silence was deafening, the music too soft, and the drumming of her heart beat echoing in her mind made her clutch her chest in a vain attempt to silence the sound. She ignored the skin stretching over her wound and decided to stare out of the window instead; she did not know what to say to him.

What could she say?

Beginning a conversation after being made a fool of-yet again- in front of a hot guy is bad enough; why add unnecessary commentary to it?

Still….

Her lips ached to form the question that was burning in her mind, her tongue positioned at the back of her teeth begging to be released to interrogate the great dog demon. For who would have thought that he-of all people- would be the one to come to her rescue?

Okay, so he technically didn't "save" her from anyone but he certainly saved her from having to go home and let her mother know that she was being bullied again. That alone deserved some type of recognition and respect.

"Girl"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned her attention to the Daiyoukai in question, "Yes?"

"Please rid your thoughts of whatever plagues them so deeply, your scent is unbecoming."

She never knew how well she could imitate a fish until she found her mouth open and close in astonishment at his audacity. Did he really just tell her she reeked?

"Excuse me?!"

In a very feminine fashion she felt her neck roll to the side and had they been in standing position he was almost positive her hand would have went to her hip.

She watched as the demon lord merely lifted an eyebrow, not even bothering to look at her,

"Are you deaf as well?"

"No! Its just-y-you said I stink! I take baths more than once a day buddy, I don't reek."

Smirking slightly, the Daiyoukai turned to look at her as they approached a red light,

"I can smell your anxiety. Compared to your normal scent this one isn't as pleasant, you seem disturbed."

She's going to become the best impersonator ever. Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and she felt bad that she accused him of being rude.

"Ano, sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't mean to be-

"It is quite alright. I am aware that human females are very…particular regarding their smell."

She didn't disagree nor did she agree with his observation, but she did take the time to think about their short time together.

She couldn't explain it- nor did she believe she was capable of articulating it properly either, but the ride with Lord Sesshoumaru was actually enjoyable.

No he did not whoo her with his intellect, charm, or money, nor did he perform any task that all girls who believe in those ridiculously cheesy romance novels would expect him to do for them. Hell, he barely uttered more than 5 words to her during the duration of the car ride, but it was comfortable nonetheless.

Sure, she had believed that because he had picked her up after witnessing her folly that he would reprimand her for allowing such an act to occur- he seemed the type to not accept weakness- however, he did nothing. He asked her if she was alright one time, and after a sheepish nod and an apology, never brought up the subject again. Although she could have sworn she saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel when she accidentally re-opened a small wound on his seat belt, nothing else really happened.

Still being in his presence nonetheless was enjoyable.

Of course, some would question her contentment with the Lord and place it with desperation for the attention she obviously lacked as a human being. An outcast hanging out with possibly one of the most handsome men-err demon in Tokyo was a problem and she was sure as soon as she stepped out of his car, people would talk.

Hence the reason, she was looking down at her hands in her lap rather than step out of the vehicle like she knew he intended for her to do; they were after all in the parking lot of their school.

Still she couldn't find it in her, even when he called out to her,

"Miko"

She looked over to him then, her eyes betraying her discomfort, "Yes"

"What is it that holds you back?"

He was curious. Her scent had shifted from one of content to discontent as soon as they arrived a few miles from the school.

Human emotions were so fickle.

He continued to watch as she fidgeted with her thumbs and bit her bottom lip, before she spoke softly,

"They are going to talk"

Sesshoumaru wasn't an idiot and caught on to her meaning as soon as she uttered the words. He was well-acquainted with how cruel people could be. Although he was never a victim of such cruelty, he has witnessed and been a part of a few unpleasant encounters.

Nevertheless, she shouldn't fear when in his presence.

No he wasn't saying that it was his duty to protect her or anything, but as a Lord and Ruler, he knew the hardships placed on outcast; his brother was living proof for the last 3 centuries. Therefore, he would not allow such interactions to inhabit her from living a dutiful life.

Her heritage was no fault of her own and she should not be punished for it.

"Let them then"

The words were spoken abruptly and in his cool stoic voice, however, she felt the passion behind it. The shock in hearing those words caught her off guard and instead of responding she felt the undeniable urge to hug him. Though she wasn't sure if she should do so.

He might behead her.

Still, his words filled her with confidence and made her smile brightly. He might not know it, but his acceptance of her despite her background was the first attempt any other person had made outside her family and Sango in the last 8 years.

Okay, maybe she shouldn't jump the gun too quickly. He hasn't experienced the aftermath of being close to her as of yet.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the car, her smile still bright, and waited for her companion to join her. She knew that once they stepped into the school they would go their separate ways, but in this moment, she was just content with this.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama" She spoke softly, now aware of the handful of eyes glaring in her direction.

She just hoped he didn't think helping her was a mistake.

InuYasha leaned against the side of his car, cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other. He really didn't want to go to school today. I mean, sure, this may have been his third year and whatnot, but did it have to be such a drag?

He scrolled through his messages, landing on one from the chick he had met up with this weekend. She was definitely a babe. Long black hair, vibrant brown eyes, and a killer body! Man what he wouldn't give-

"Hey Mutt! Where'd you run off to yesterday?"

Kouga approached his frenemy, poking him in the arm as he reached for a cigarette. The two had went to a new club that had opened up about a week ago last night and after an hour the mutt had ran off to kami knows where. He wasn't worried though. Even if InuYasha was a half-breed he could handle his own.

Smirking, InuYasha took a long drag, and flipped his phone so that Kouga could see the picture. Luckily, the chick had added her to his friends list on Facebook, and now he had access to all of her pictures.

Kouga whistled low, "Alright I'll excuse you leaving me this time. Was it good?"

"Didn't even hit", Taking another drag, he threw the cig to the ground crushed it beneath his feet, "She's a priestess, and she's saving herself till marriage, but man did I get close."

Kouga snorted, "Not close enough"

InuYasha flipped him off and lifted himself off of the car. "Anyway did you meet anyone there?"

"Nah, besides I ended up leaving early; it wasn't as fun as I thought"

Nodding in agreement, InuYasha pushed his phone into the pocket of his jeans and walked towards the auditorium with Kouga in tow. He began to tell Kouga more about the girl he had met when he noticed his brother walking side by side with someone.

"Hey wolf. Do you see what I'm seeing?"

Kouga turned towards the direction InuYasha was facing and let his jaw drop, "Is that your brother with a girl? Jeez I thought the man was A-sexual or something." Looking closely he rubbed his chin, "She sorta favors that chick you showed me"

"As if, Kikyo is much prettier! Don't you recognize her?" InuYasha wouldn't admit it, but he did agree that the girl favored Kikyo a bit and had a more exotic look about her, but Kikyo was better and not a freak.

"Holy shit. Is that the freak?" Seeing his friend nod, Kouga continued, "What is she doing with your brother? Or better yet, what is your brother doing with her?"

InuYasha shrugged, "No clue man, if the guy wants to commit social suicide then let him. I already warned him"

"I'm not sure why everyone hates the girl. She's pretty hot….ya know for a freak"

"Keh, whatever. Let's go I think class is startin'"

Kouga watched as his friend walked away amused. He knew that InuYasha found the girl attractive, hell anyone would be an idiot not to be attracted to her. He gave another glance at the couple walking and then followed after his friend, a plan formulating.

He had never wanted to kill so many people at once in his entire existence.

No more than five minutes had gone by before he became aware of the lingering stares of fellow classmates and the gossip that spewed from their lips. Humans and Demons alike talked about the two of them like they were the Kardashian's or someone of that nature; rumors ranging from him going insane to her putting a curse on his person to become popular. He was thankful that the onna did not have supersonic hearing as he did. He wasn't sure if she would be able to continue with the way the conversations went on.

Her scent when they stepped out of the car was pleasant, honey suckle, and the air of confidence around her person at his words filled him with pride. He was unable to distinguish exactly where the feeling bred from but he could not deny it. However, as soon as the talk began, her confidence vanished from her scent and embarrassment and shame took over.

That scent was not as pleasant.

His beast was furious and he did not like it.

He hated feeling the emotions that she evoked in him in such a short time but he found he could not just up and leave her. How many others had done so, once tormented by her peers? He was not weak-willed and he will not let them believe he would succumb to their command.

Besides, though he would never admit it out loud and would deny it if asked, he enjoyed the womans' company and that was a feat within itself.

Looking down at her beside him, he reminded himself that he had also believed she was attractive as well. And that she was; she was an exotic thing and the only of her kind that happened to be fully human.

If only she were a demoness.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

Dammit. He was staring.

Turning away he answered her, "Yes?"

"You don't have to walk with me to my dorm. I apologize for all I subjected you to. It can get pretty annoying hearing them spread rumors"

He hid his shock well. She could hear them as well?

Guess she wasn't deaf after all…

"Hn." He honestly didn't mind walking her to her dormitory, but he could sense that she was worried for him and not herself.

Selfless human.

"It is of no consequence to This Sesshoumaru."

He enjoyed seeing her smile.

She reminded him of his former ward, Rin, in a way.

Perhaps that was the reason he was comfortable in her presence. The familiarity that he felt when near her came from the fact that she mimicked his late ward. That had to be it, he couldn't imagine being interested in a human in the way he would with his intended.

He wouldn't believe it.

"Oi Fluffy!"

Coming to a halt he glanced over his shoulder at his half-brother, "What is it little brother?"

"Cut the bullshit Sess. What are you doing?"

He could feel Kagome tense at the implication and gave a small warning growl to his idiot brother,

"What do you mean half-breed?"

InuYasha frowned deeply, "Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"Hanyou, I suggest you let out what you wish to say before-

"Keh! Enough with the empty threats Fluffy you and I both know you ain't gonna' do shit." InuYasha walked closer glaring at the human that accompanied his brother so freely. So what she resembled Kikyo, that girl was an abomination and currently ruining his reputation! Since his brother was obviously a higher rank than he, the result of his foolery fell onto him! As soon as they walked on campus this morning he hadn't heard anything good. Hell he was even accused of selling out the most eligible bachelor to a human, which was just ridiculous. This needed to stop.

"Why are you hanging out with her?"

Sesshoumaru's beast growled loudly at the scent of Kagome's extreme discomfort and resentment. His brother was such an idiot.

"What I do with my free time InuYasha is none of your concern"

"It is when I get involved in your shit. If you're going to hang-out with the freak at least make sure that I'm left out!"

Suddenly, InuYasha yelped in pain, his screams growing loudly with each passing second. Sesshoumaru, who was about to kill the whelp for his insolence, was in mid stride for his neck when a bright pink light pushed its way into his view striking his brother and quickly turning the white hair that marked him as Inu of the west and tainting it black. His ears which were perched on the top of his head before disappeared to the sides of his face and became more human like as his eyes flashed from the gold-ish yellow to a dull dark brown.

Confused, Sesshoumaru looked over to his companion who had the look of utter shock and horror on his face then back to his now human brother smugly.

"You bitch! What did you do to me?"

Kagome could only stare at the half-demon turned human in shock. She didn't mean to do that! Especially not in front of Sesshoumaru!

Oh, how she wished she could be anywhere but here.

Yea its been months.. I AM SOWWIE! but i needed to focus on school. Last semester was hard as heck and im glad i passed. Only one more year to go! Anyway, summer time means more time to update...as mentioned this story should be no more than 20 chapters ...i just need more time for character development...antagonist..plot twist..etc etc. Next update will be in the next two days (hopefully) i already started writing ch. 6! Thank you guys for being patient!

Flygirl


	6. How You Remind Me

**Chapter 6**: _How You Remind Me_\- Nickelback

Since birth, he had done his part to keep the peace; to sustain the balance that was pressuring him to submit to the path of total destruction. His instinct usually led him in the right direction and yet it was his humanity that kept him at bay.

He was still amongst some of the strongest demons to have ever lived and had an impressive track record to prove it.

He was different. He knew that. Everyone knew that.

However, he didn't let it consume him.

And yet, it took one moment.

It took one little bitch to remind him that despite everything, he was still human.

Besides his half-brother, no one had ever seen his human form, and he never intended for them to see it either. This side of him was weak, powerless, and undoubtedly human.

He hated it.

He hated her for doing this to him.

Now as he stood in the middle of the hallway it was as if he was posing nude for all eyes to see. Cameras were out, fingers and claws pointed as they made a mockery of the hanyou. He could hear the jeers, the whispers, and horrid remarks about his humanity and it made him angry. There was no subtle display of astonishment, no understanding of his human half, only a constant gnawing that pounding in his ears like a broken record: 'Weak hanyou'.

It had been decades, since he had heard the chant echoing in his mind and he believed that he would have never been subjected to such again.

And yet, it took one moment.

His now brown eyes landed on the girl who did this to him, the freak that threw him off of his throne. He would get back on top there was no doubt about it, but her; she would pay.

She would pay for causing him to relive such a horrible part of his past.

Never did he stop to think that the girl was like him in a way, different the rest, and treated as though. No, of course not, she wasn't like him. She was something that shouldn't have happened.

A mistake.

An abomination.

He should kill her. It would be so easy. Human or not, he was still stronger than she was and now that he was human he wouldn't be affected by her miko powers either.

It would take only a second.

Taking a step forward, he intended to show the girl who was really in charge when his dick of a brother jumped into his line of sight. Successfully blocking the bitch from his view. 'Bastard'

It was obvious, his brother held some sort of weird affection for the human, and he knew that it would be difficult to harm her when he was around.

He would just have to wait until she was alone.

Looking back up to his brother, he grit his teeth, "You better watch your bitch" He was serious. The second that he caught her alone she would pay.

Sesshoumaru merely quirked an eyebrow in his half-brothers direction. The crowd that had suddenly surrounding them held their breath as they waited for the Daiyoukai to respond to his brothers' threat.

He, however, refused.

Kagome was not his bitch.

She was not his intended, and though he disliked the way InuYasha spoke to her, responded to his-albeit empty- threat would only cause more rumors to spread. He didn't think that Kagome could handle that. Nor did he believe she could handle the uproar of angry demoness and humans that would do their best to make her life a living hell.

Besides that fact, the statement was not true. They were not courting, but merely enjoying each other's' company.

Was it so bad that a male and female just enjoyed the presence of the other without fickle emotions and titles being thrown about?

Apparently.

He watched as his brother waited, his gaze trying to move to the miko who peeked around his shoulder in discomfort. Her scent gave off that she was ashamed, embarrassed, and sad; instead of the raw anger that was displayed not only a moment before.

Did she honestly regret making the hanyou shut up?

Selfless human.

He could almost bet that an apology was on the tip of her tongue as well. She just seemed to be that type of person.

"Dear brother, I believe it is you who should watch your back. She bested you did she not?"

And with that, Sesshoumaru pivoted on his heel and continued to escort Kagome to her dorm, not even sparing his brother a backwards glance. Though, he could hear the hanyou spew a string of curses, he just knew that this would not be the last encounter that the two of them would share.

That incident had happened over a month ago and although he had not heard much from his brother he was still on guard when it came to Kagome. Following the incident she had apologized more than enough times, before he demanded her to stop.

She acted out of self-defense, nothing more and nothing less.

Who was he to fault her for that?

Still…the little onna had an air of guilt that hung around her like a dark cloud whenever she was reminded of the incident; which just so happened to be a lot.

True to their nature, their fellow classmates taunted them about the incident with snide remarks and challenges and threats that even made him angry.

He wanted her scent to be rid of that guilt and for the confidence he experienced in those two moments to replace them.

But how?

"Miko"

Kagome looked up from her book and at the Daiyoukai beside her. She was-thankfully- finished with all of her homework for the upcoming week.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Even though a month had passed since the incident with Sesshoumaru, and the rumors that buzzed around campus seemed to only increase over time. Kagome couldn't help but feel like a burden to the Youkai lord and made an attempt-countless times mind you- to restore order within the school and have the two go their separate ways; he would have none of that. He simply ignored her request and when brought up again gave her a dull stare that she read as 'Shut up before I kill you'.

After a while she no longer made that request from him and opted to just go with the flow. What else was she to do? It wasn't as though she didn't enjoy his company or his presence because she did; it was just she just didn't want to taint _him _with _her _presence.

Even now as they sat in her normal corner of the library, she could hear the harsh whispers of the other students; most of them were accusing her of bewitching the youkai lord and condemning him to a life of hell as her personal slave. She simply sighed, 'The things that people came up with'

Of course, she was not a witch or a dark miko, and she certainly wouldn't be able to subdue or bewitch someone as strong as Sesshoumaru. They were idiots for believing that she had that much power.

"Ms. Higurashi, a word please?"

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned around to see Dr. Fukujima smiling down at the two of them gently, his dark brown eyes focusing more on Kagome than Sesshoumaru. 'What a peculiar pair' He thought idly. He was almost positive that the rumors surrounding the school were myths up until he began to observe the two of the together. He wasn't sure what prompted the young lord to deliver such hospitality to the girl but he was glad that he was the one to make the first move on getting to know her.

He would be an excellent addition in his Multi-cultural issues class.

"Ah Lord Sesshoumaru a pleasure seeing you again"

Without a word, Sesshoumaru inclined his head in the old man's direction. That professor was a little too 'excited' for his taste. He assumed it came with old age as a human, with a bit of delirium and wishful thinking to match.

Kagome stood up, wondering what her professor wished to speak to her about and bit her lip in anticipation.

Sesshoumaru quickly adverted his gaze to the miko when he noticed the change in scent turning into one of nervousness and frowned,

"What do you wish to speak to me about sensei?"

The old man's eyes twinkled as he looked at the young miko and once again he became entranced by her beauty. Looking back to the youkai lord he noted how well the two of them looked together and made a mental note of how uniting the pair would provide a real progression in today's society. The world may seem as though it has changed from the past generations but he could see there were no changes made. Only the failed attempt of camouflaging the racial issues and putting on airs for the sake of hiding the New World Order.

Yes, with the two of them in concert as a power couple it would be almost impossible for a new take on life to ensue. Of course, there would always be nay-sayers, haters, and those who will stand against them, but the two of them were formidable and together could be the key to unlocking the 'perfect world' they were meant to live in.

"Hello profe'?"

What was with him? Did he usually just space out?

"My apologies, Ms. Higurashi, for the delay." He coughed a bit before smiling brightly, "As you are aware, for my class you are required to have a partner of a different cultural background and preferably gender, and unfortunately there is an odd number of students due to a recent withdrawal." If possible, the twinkle in his eye only intensified as he shifted his gaze to the Lord and then back to Kagome,

"However, I have been informed by a few staff members of how well you and Lord Sesshoumaru-

"Forget it"

Sesshoumaru and Dr. Fukujima looked at the young miko with wide eyes. He had not expected her refusal so readily and apparently neither did Sesshoumaru.

"I can't work with Sesshoumaru Profe'. I'm already causing him enough trouble as it is just hanging around him. Besides, he's not even in my class."

"Ms. Higurashi, hear me out. I understand that the two of you are receiving a lot of attention right now, but you need a partner in order to successfully complete this course. If there was a waiting list for this class, I would have not gone out of my way to give you this proposition. Unfortunately because there isn't, I thought it to be a good idea to see if this was a better alternative for you"

Kagome bit her already swollen bottom lip as she contemplated her professors' words. Of course she did not wish to fail the course due to a lack of partner, but she couldn't very well drag Sesshoumaru-sama into her mess! She had already done enough to him during the two month period that she's known him and it only seemed to get worse by the day.

Seeing that the girl was struggling with an answer, Dr. Fukujima turned his attention to Sesshoumaru who was staring at the girl in what appeared to be deep thought. Though, he refused to believe the silly rumors that were floated about, he did believe that the young woman had ensnared the young lord with her personality alone. He had never witnessed Sesshoumaru even talking to someone let alone allowing such a fiasco to occur.

He had to see reason.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I know that taking this class will only count as an elective in your field but if you assist Ms. Higurashi I can assure you that this good deed will not go unnoticed."

Sesshoumaru wanted to scoff.

A good deed he said.

Ever since he had been around this girl his life had been flipped upside down with no sign of becoming right side up in a long time. The aloof persona that he had kept up for the last 4 years had become tarnished with the mention of her name and now…

He looked at her.

He understood that it was not her fault that he was in the position that he was in now, and she tried multiple times to get him to leave her be.

He just couldn't.

He still didn't know the reason behind his reluctance to disappear from the girl's life, and he could no longer pin it on pity.

He didn't pity her.

He pitied those who didn't know her.

Maybe he stayed because she piqued his curiosity. Maybe, the reason he stayed was because of how she reminded him of his late ward. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because she was like a puzzle that kept growing in size; hindering him from finally putting it all together.

He wasn't when it happened or why, but he silently agreed with his beast that she was worth the hassle.

"Fine"

He was convinced that karma had something to do with this.


	7. Gift of a Friend

**AUTHORS NOTE: **After uploaded this chapter I received the following feedback from an anonymous individual: "I hate when ppl add oc's to their stories because sooner or later, the story will be about the OC's and NOT the main character ... Sooo, I'm UNFOLLOWING ! Sucky story, btw."

I have only two problems with this; One- is that the review is anonymous and clearly written by an incompetent individual. At the end of this chapter I CLEARLY state how I would NOT make Alexis the main character nor will I try to take away from the story by her presence, so I'm sorry honey but you should pay a little more attention to detail before you try to be an asshole. Secondly, I dislike readers who aren't open minded. There have been plenty of AMAZING stories that had OCs in them and they did not take away from the original plot. This is FANFICTION! Authors are entitled to using their imagination whether it be implementing a new character idea or twist to an original story to make it their own or making everything up. That's the point. Honestly I was going to disable the anonymous review after that comment but I decided against it. Just next time be bold enough to sign up so I can speak to you directly.

Now...onto the story

**Chapter 7:** Gift of a friend-_Demi Lovato_

*Thump* *Thump*

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to get rid of the annoying thumping that had been going on for the last thirty minutes. She couldn't believe that someone would be up and moving about at-she glanced at her alarm clock on her nightstand- 4am! It was ridiculous!

She, however, didn't bother to get up and investigate where exactly the noise was coming from, nor did she want to. She knew for a fact that it wasn't in her dorm-no matter how close the thumping sounded- and figured that it was probably one of her neighbors having a party….with no music…and someone yelling to-

"Duck!"

*Crash*

Growling lightly, she threw the covers off of her body and put her face in her hands. Freak or not she deserved sleep too. Whoever was being as inconsiderate as to make this much noise at 4 am was completely insane and on a Wednesday night too! Did they even realize what time it was? Or where they were for that matter? Apparently not.

Standing up, she stretched lightly before making her way to the bathroom. She might as well use the bathroom since she was awake now and get it over with before morning. After using the restroom she walked towards the sink, washed her hands, and yawned silently. The noise had stopped but she could hear the door open then close as if someone had just walked in and then back out. It couldn't be her door though, could it? She hadn't had a roommate since her freshman year at TU and that ended terribly on both ends. A lot of wild parties and even more misunderstandings and miscommunications occurred that year resulting in her moving out of the shared dorm and into her own the next semester. This year, however, instead of a single bedroom dorm, she was placed into a two bedroom due to the single occupancy being sold out prior to registration.

Still, she didn't think they would allow someone to move in with her!

Stepping out of the bathroom she watched as the light crept underneath her door and illuminated the spot lightly. Gasping, she tiptoed towards the door and pressed her ear up against it, so she was able to hear the perpetrators and their motives.

"Where should we put this table? It's getting pretty damn heavy!"

"Oh quit being such a baby! Just place it right in front of the couch, its small enough to fit there I believe"

Listening to the male and female voices Kagome frowned, leaning so that her back was against the door and sighed. So she did have a new roommate…

Well, she was a little awake now and there was no sense of prolonging the inevitable. She wanted to get out there set the ground rules and make this as pleasant as an experience as possible.

Well as pleasant as she hoped it could be.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome moved to open the door when it was thrown open suddenly and she was propelled backwards and onto a heap on the floor. 'Kami, that hurt!' she rubbed her sore bottom and locked eyes with the person who caused her to fall and held her breath. Why did he look so familiar?

"Oops"

The boy-or man rather- had a long raven colored braid that hung over his right shoulder, he wore a white t-shirt and some shorts, which revealed his toned legs arms and abs. However, what really got her was the color of his eyes, which were also blue like hers instead they were darker. If one would have seen them together, they could have mistaken the two for brother and sister for sure. She continued to stare at the man before her and as if in a trance he did the same. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing as her.

"Bankotsu what the hell? No one told you to go snooping around- oh hello there!"

Adverting her eyes to the new voice, she tried to hide her shock at the woman who interrupted her trance like state.

It was almost silly of her to be so shocked. The woman was no alien and certainly not bad on the eyes but she was definitely _different_. She had seen her kind of people before in movies, magazines, and probably on every television program but never in person or in Japan for that matter. Taking in the site she focused on the extra curly black hair that danced around her shoulders and caressed the beginning of her back, her deep hazel eyes were slanted- due to the eye liner- and gave her eyes a more darker and exotic hue. The woman wore a maroon colored tank top, with grey pajama bottom shorts, and slippers; she was obviously getting ready for bed. However, the most shocking about her appearance to Kagome was not that she had caramel skin or a nice bum and slim waist, nor was it that her lips were full and painted with dark red lipstick, instead her gaze remained focused on the twitching black appendages on the top of her head.

'Kawaii!'

Her fingers itched to reach out and touch them, if only for a moment. Why were they so adorable? Even InuYasha's ears were very cute to her, however, the second he opened his mouth the thought flew out the window faster than she could say Sesshoumaru.

"You think she's a mute?"

"Idiot. Of course not, she's probably still sleep it is after 4:30 in the morning."

Bankotsu smirked as he looked at the girl who was currently gawking at his longtime friend, "Keh, to me it looks like she wasn't expecting you"

The woman snorted and shrugged, "That's nothing new" Narrowing her eyes at the girl she noted something strange. This girl looked strikingly similar to her friend but not. Her eyes were very rare, and other than Bankoutsu, was the first human she's seen with that eyes color in Japan. Could it be that she was biracial? That would be shocking. She's lived in Japan for five years now, and have yet to see anyone different like she was. Upon closer inspection, she realized that not only was she different but she was also a miko…a powerful one at that.

Interesting.

Now she knew why the aide suggested she move here, they were both different in their own way.

"Ano, w-who are you?"

Kagome finally picked up the nerve to speak after the long silence that ensued. What did the woman mean when she said 'that's nothing new'? Even though it was almost 5 in the morning she still had to remember the manners that her mother taught her and at least make conversation…and get them out of her room so that she could finish sleeping.

The woman cocked her head to the side and the man chuckled deeply, "So you can talk! Anyway sorry for bursting into your room, I'm Bankoutsu" He introduced then jerked his head into the woman direction and said, "This chick is the spawn of sata-ow!"

The woman growled at the man before rolling her eyes and looking back at Kagome, "I'm Alexis or a-re-ku-shi-su in case you have trouble saying it." Folding her arms across her chest she sighed, "I apologize for waking you up, I just came in from Hiroshima two hours ago and wanted to get my things in as soon as possible before class tomorrow."

Smirking slightly, Alexis let her eyes roam over her new roommate's room before landed back on the fallen girl as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I am Higurashi Kagome"

Kagome spoke softly. She was still pretty tired, but for some reason, she just knew this meet and greet wouldn't be over for a while.

"Well since you are awake, we might as well cut the formalities and get right down to business"

"Business" Kagome stuttered. She couldn't help but feel as though something she wasn't going to like was about to happen.

Bankoutsu frowned and looked at his friend, "Come on Lexi, lighten up the girl's still half dead right. Do your bitchin at a decent hour."

Alexis only rolled her eyes, "It's going to happen eventually. I like to get things done as soon as possible."

Turning back to the confused girl on the floor Alexis took a deep breath, "Alright if this whole roommate thing is going to work out we need to establish some ground rules and codes of conduct."

"Here we go"

"First things first, I am a huge foodie. If you didn't buy it don't eat it. Secondly, I am okay with parties here but they must have my permission first and I will do the same for you. As long as we are in a greement about the type of guest that comes, we should be solid. Also, if you haven't noticed already-which would mean you are either blind or stupid- I am not the average college student in Japan. I am a part of a rare clan called the Adis-Arjubuko from Ethiopia, which means I am essentially Ethiopian or African to most. I prefer to be categorized with Ethiopian opposed to African because like many our culture is everything and I embrace my race wholly and with pride. As for my species I am a Black Neko-hanyou, but don't let that fool you. I could still kick anyone's ass be it youkai or human."

Bankoutsu snorted, "As if"

"Bankoutsu here is proof of my dominance"

Kagome watched as Bankoutsu's eye twitched, "That was one time and I already had turned my back on you woman!"

Alexis shrugged, "Hopefully you've learned from your mistakes. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I don't take shit. If you or anyone else has a problem with either my race or species you may kindly take it up with my fist. However, if that doesn't dispel your racist attitude or soothe your despicable soul you may acquire service from my foot up your ass in order to satisfy your idiocy. Questions?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she didn't know whether to laugh or be offended by her speech and assumption of her character. Her? A racist? Why would she- a woman who has been taunted and ridiculed for the most part of her existence- have a problem with anyone else's background? She sighed inwardly. Of course, she couldn't very well blame the girl. She was only protecting herself.

'Something that you should do yourself' her conscious yelled at her. She knew that she wasn't the most aggressive when it came to the taunts about her person, but she couldn't very well purify every demon that bad mouthed her or threaten humans.

'Although' she thought, 'it seemed to be working just fine for Alexis'.

Still, Alexis seemed to be headed in the right direction; instead of avoiding her presence she made an attempt to come to similar terms and who was she to turn down an opportunity to have another companion,

"Ok. Well you don't have to worry about the food. I can just label mine or we can label yours to help distinguish differences so that can be avoided. As for the wild parties…well you won't have to worry about them at all. I don't discriminate; I try to treat everyone with the same respect that they give me so I'm confident we won't have a problem in the long run. I do have a few questions however…"

Alexis' eyebrow shot up and she could honestly say that she wasn't expecting such a quick and easy confrontation. Sniffing the air delicately she tried to pin point any hint of deceit on her person and was surprised when she found none. 'This girl was definitely different from her fellow man.'

"Okay shoot" She waited to hear the typical questions of why did she move to Japan? If she had a tail? Did she feel comfortable etc etc. No one had ever really cared to know different.

"What part of Ethiopia are you from? I am very interested in some of the cultural aspects of African ancestry and historical figures."

Alexis' eyes narrowed and she-once again- tried to snuff out the girl's deceit. Still to no avail. Smiling brightly, she decided to indulge her. It wasn't every day you meet someone interested in knowing your background at 4:30 in the morning.

"I was born in Addis Ababa, though I spent most of my childhood in Nazret"

"Wow. I've read that Mount Entoto was beautiful and that it was predominately sunny all year round in Addis Ababa! It must have been amazing being able to live surrounding by such scenery."

"Ah yes. That mountain has been a big part of my life growing up. It has also saved me from being found by my parents and officials when I broke curfew." She smiled a fang-toothed grin at her new roommate her eyes sparkling mischievously.

If it hadn't been for her introducing herself as a neko-hanyou Kagome would have sworn she was a fox.

"If you don't mind me asking, which ethnic group are you apart of? I know that Ethiopia has about ten different classifications."

Again Alexis smiled, "Smart girl" She liked her already. "Traditionally I could be classified as Amhara, due to my parents' religious beliefs and social identity. However, I renounced my affiliation with Amhara for personal reasons."

Curious in nature, Kagome wanted to inquire about the exact reason for her disowning her own ethnicity, but thought better of it.

If she could renounce her ethnicity-whatever it may be-she would.

It would sure as hell make life easier.

"How was-

"Jeez could you two give it up already. It's almost 5 in the morning and you guys are over here yapping about like some old biddies on a 14 hour flight to Peru!"

Both Kagome and Alexis turned towards the male and collectively stifled a giggle at his position.

Sometime during their conversation the male had curled up into a ball on the floor, his head on one of Kagome's sneakers, and his arms tucked into his sleeves with his eyes closed.

He was clearly down for the count.

Alexis was the first to speak after his outburst, "He's right. It is pretty late. I fortunately don't have class until noon and I'm wide awake but I don't want to keep you up all morning. Besides, now were roomies!"

Alexis smiled a wide smile. Whatever the girl was, she was thoroughly impressed with her knowledge and interest in her culture. She was the first to show such a genuine interest since she's moved out here and she thanked whatever advisor that roomed her with the girl.

Kagome smiled at the woman. She sure made one helluva first impression. However, she could tell that rooming with Alexis wouldn't be like her first experience.

She had spunk and a sweet personality so long as you didn't cross her.

She didn't want to seem eager but she could feel that this woman would be the first real friend she's had since Sango.

She would count Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't so sure. He hung around her like a friend, and yet he also hung around her like a body guard. She didn't know which category to place him in…

That also didn't include the way her heart always sped up in his presence. Really what was up with that? Deciding to dwell on it some other time, she reached over and grabbed a small blanket from her closet and threw it on top of Bankoutsu. She wasn't so tired anymore.

"You know if you're willing we could get the rest of your things set up. I'm pretty awake now and I have class in the next three hours anyway. I could do something productive."

"Sweet! I only have two more items to bring in, but you can help me decide where they are to go! I kinda over did it with packing."

"Fortunately for you, I 'under did it' so having more furniture will certainly make this place feel more "homey'"

"Awesome, well come one lets' get started!"

Walking pass her fallen friend, she kicked him in the shoulder, "Nighty night" she then walked off with a giggle after hearing his grunt of pain and looped arms with her new roommate.

It felt so good to have a friend.

Okay, this is the last "random" chapter. Everything from this point own will be the development of plot and introduce the antogonist...ya know unless he was already subliminally introduced :) I wanted Kagome to have some kind of companionship and to show the importance of judgement and race in in this one. Since she struggles with her own cultural background I found it fitting for her to meet someone who has experiencedthe same to help her move on a bit faster if you catch my drift. My OC wil not be like the main star she will only provide racial guidance and advice for our young heroine just in case you guys are wondering. however, her ethnicity will be discussed thoroughly in due time to help the story go along. I just wanted to show the side of Kagome we all know and love. A pure hearted miko.


	8. Team

Chapter 8: Team-_Lorde_

"You weren't kidding when you said you over did it"

Kagome leaned over the countertop in the kitchen, chewing a grape softly as she observed the changes to what once was her own dorm room.

Unfortunately the walls could not be painted but the décor within those unblemished walls gave the room a more 'unique' look. Apparently Alexis was infatuated with random sayings and quotes about life; some of which revolved solely around loving each other equally and giving respect in order to receive respect. The sentiment was touching and it made Kagome feel a little better about her new roommate.

Letting her eyes roam over the furniture she felt her eyes linger on the large tiger striped carpet that took up majority of the living room space and the black leather L-shaped Sofa that could also become a recliner and a sofa bed if need be. She remembered her saying that it was for close friends like Bankoutsu when they wanted to stay over or were just too drunk to leave.

She had to hide her giggle at Bankoutsu's outraged cry.

Although her attempt to dispel the giggle from her throat ended harshly when Bankoutsu sent her a pitiful look pleading for her to be on his side.

It ended with him sulking on the high chairs in the kitchen refusing to make eye contact with either girl. Kagome could tell that he was a sucker for attention.

"Well I must say it does give the place a certain 'glow'! You know you like it!" Alexis exclaimed trying to fix her hair and put on her favorite eye liner at the same time.

It had been two days since Alexis moved into her dorm room and to Kagome each day that went passed she could breathe a little easier. Alexis had shared more about her culture and had even given her a few souvenirs from her time in Nazret as a thank you for welcoming her with open arms. Kagome couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face when given the ancient artifacts. She had learned that even though Alexis looked to be about 23 years old in human years she was actually going on 600 years old in demon years!

Shortly after revealing this fact, however, a sly comment about an old biddy flew out of a certain someone's mouth and he was promptly thrown on his ass and out of the room in hast.

Kagome didn't even attempt to hide her laughter then.

"Idiot. He really needs a lesson or two about respecting women." Alexis huffed then looked to Kagome with a smile,

"So back to class you go, ne?"

Kagome nodded, swallowing the grape quickly, "Yes, actually I should really get going" She stated, placing her knapsack on her shoulder and her glasses on her face. Alexis took the time to look over her new friend, tilting her head slightly at the bun she threw all of her hair into.

Shaking her head she walked over to the younger girl and held her hand out, "Hand it over."

Confused, Kagome looked at her roommate with a brow raised, "Hand what over?"

"That rubber band you tie your hair with."

"Why?"

Alexis laughed, the sound coming out in a deep chuckle that sounded oddly alluring yet pleasant, "You don't need it! You have gorgeous hair Gome'! Let it down once in a while"

Kagome frowned, "It's too long Alexis and it just gets in the way"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Haven't you ever heard that Beauty is Pain? Come on girl, it's just one day 8 hours. "

Kagome sighed. She didn't have the heart to tell that she wore it up to keep other kids from stepping on her hair purposely. She didn't want to seem weak. Instead she flashed a reluctant smile and said, "Fine, just for today."

She didn't expect the squeal or the clap of hands that met her but she laughed at the reaction nonetheless.

"Awesome. But before you go, put this on." Before she knew it she was attacked with lipstick, mascara, and eye liner before being pushed in front of a mirror.

She almost didn't recognize herself. Almost.

Before she could fully investigate her slightly altered look any further she reminded herself of the time, "Crap. Sorry Alexis I gotta run! I'll see you later!"

Alexis merely waved smirking to herself as her new roomie fled out of the room. Oh yes she was good. Kagome was a very beautiful girl, so what if she was different from the rest of her peers. It should only encourage her to be more innovative, daring, and herself.

Obviously there was no one else like her.

Sitting back down, she popped another grape into her mouth already not looking forward to her first day of class.

~SOG~

"Alright class settle down, settle down. We have a new addition to our class this semester. Please help me welcome Mr. Sesshoumaru Takahashi!"

Mr. Fukijima had already known that majority of the class was well aware of who the elder Takahashi was and what he was capable of. The former Lord of the West was a very…intimidating figure amongst both humans and demons alike and his presence always demanded respect. The very fact was the primary reason he wanted the Daiyoukai to join his class and assist in halting the harsh treatment of Higurashi-san. He knew that the torment and name-calling that went on when they thought he had not been listening would cease to exist with the young Lord by her side. He almost smiled at the way Kagome's eyes lit up as he walked into the classroom.

'Yes' He thought. 'I definitely made the right decision'

He was actually very proud of himself for convincing Mr. Takahashi to join his classroom. He had been pressing his advisor to have him in this class for the last three years! Who knew Sesshoumaru would have a soft spot for humans; or rather this human in particular.

Fukijima watched in mild amusement as Sesshoumaru took the seat next to Higurashi-san and smiled faintly. Ms. Higurashi was lucky to have captured the attention of the elder Taisho and vaguely he wondered how she had done so. Shaking his head, he clapped his hands together and turned to face the rest of his class.

"Now that we have the formalities out of the way, I'd like to discuss social identity! Yes, this means how society views you as opposed to how your friends view you and/or how you view yourself. This exercise will help you determine which personality traits, stereotypes or archetypes and assumptions that are made about your person." Fukijima loved this exercise. It helped his students develop and recognize how another being is treated unfairly based on society views.

"Let's start with Ms. Wei…"

Sesshoumaru was only half listening to the professor as he began his lecture. Usually in class he was all ears, but the little onna next to him was distracting. It had been few days since he's seen her and her scent appeared to be more calm than normal, however it was linked with two other scents that he did not recognize. He wanted to sniff her a bit more closely to see just whose scent was on her person but reigned in his beast's odd request. It mattered not who she associated herself with and it wasn't any of his business.

He gave her a brief once over and noticed that she did not look as though she were harmed. There were no bruises or blood just the sweet smell of jasmine that invaded his senses.

Today instead of the giant braid that he had seen her with previously, she had her hair down curling around her like an exotic drape framing her face perfectly. Her lips were painted with dark red lipstick-something that surprised him- and he found that he liked the look on her. Her blue eyes, although hidden behind the dark frames of her glasses, looked slightly darker than normal though that could be due to the mascara and eye liner that she wore and again he found that he liked the look. Despite having worn make-up she donned a pair of dark blue jean overalls with one buckle loose and a form fitting navy long sleeve shirt.

His beast hummed in appreciation of her appearance.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Her voice was just above a whisper and it was then he had noticed that he had been staring. He silently cursed for getting caught doing something so traitorous. He did not want the little Miko to think that he was actually interested in her.

Though that remained to be seen.

Looking into her eyes, he acknowledged her with a slight nod as cue for her to go on.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for joining this class. I know it was probably the last thing you wanted to do as a senior."

Sesshoumaru couldn't have agreed more. This class would do absolutely nothing to help him in his field but count as an elective. Professor Fukijima definitely owed him one.

"Hn."

Kagome only smiled softly at his response. She didn't understand what made him decide to join this class but she was eternally grateful for his assistance. She was also happy to know that he liked her appearance today. She hadn't thought much of it until she caught him staring at her intently. It took all of her energy not to blush under the scrutiny of his gaze.

She wasn't completely oblivious.

Also, this wasn't the first time that she caught him staring at her intently. The first time however, she believed it was because he had never seen a human like her before. Which, would be essentially true; if his gaze hadn't lingered and trailed up and down her figure. She refused to believe it then, but now she was rethinking it.

Did he find her attractive?

"Ah, Mr. Ookami and Mr. Takahashi; how nice of you to join us."

Her thoughts were interrupted when InuYasha and Kouga walked through the door. InuYasha looked at the professor with a frown while Kouga groaned.

"Now InuYasha we were just discussing our next assignment: Social Identity." He looked expectantly at the youngest Takahashi, "How do you believe society identifies you?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, flopping down in his seat with his arms folded across his chest. He couldn't believe the old man asked him what he thought other people thought about him. Other than the fact that his father was THE Inu No Taisho; who had left his mate for a human hime and bared a hanyou; there was nothing else to say.

"Who cares what other people think?"

Professor Fukujima smiled, "Of course! Who cares what others think of you!" He exclaimed loudly. Looking around the room he pointed at a girl flirting aimlessly with the boy besides her-obviously not paying attention to his lesson- and smiled,

"Ms. Nasakari what was your first thought when you picked the outfit that you are wearing this morning?"

Yura Nasakari huffed at the interruption and turned to the professor in a huff. Flicking some lint off of her nails, she looked next to the stud next to her and said, "Do they make me look hot"

Professor Fukujima nodded, "For whom exactly?" When she rolled her eyes he continued, "Asking the question: Will these pants make my butt look big? What will my classmates think if I spoke out? Are those people talking shit behind my back? Who in the world actually cares?"

At his vulgar language Kagome's head shot up as she listened intently. She didn't know why but she felt as though this lesson was specifically for her. Was Profe' trying to tell her not to care what others thought?

"When one lingers on presumptions made about another person more often than not they decide to alter their own desires and ways of behaving in order to please the masses." His gaze lingered on Kagome for a moment and a small smile graced his features before he continued, "However, there are the very few who, like Mr. Takahashi, truly don't give a hoot! But what is right and what is wrong?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "If I may, Professor, I believe that it is not exactly caring what others think of you but how you wish others to think of you."

Fukujima tilted his head to the side, neither expecting nor prepared to see Sesshoumaru express any interest in the subject, "Do Explain Sesshoumaru-sama"

His stoic expression in place, he let his eyes fall briefly on the girl beside him before speaking, "It simply depends on your own beliefs and feelings. There is no right or wrong answer."

"Oi! When the hell did you get in this class ice prick?"

Sesshoumaru could feel his eye twitch in agitation. Dr. Fukujima rolled his eyes and looked at the younger Takahashi disdainfully,

"If you had been on time Mr. Takahashi, you would have been here when I introduced your brother to the class" turning back to the rest of the class he mentally sighed. This was definitely going to be a difficult class.

It was bad enough that he had Kagome-this isn't to say he isn't thrilled that she was in his class- but adding along Lord Toga's sons was like writing your own death note.

InuYasha fumed silently as he watched his brother from a distance. Just what in the hell would make him join this class as a senior?! He let his gaze take in the form of the freak who looked somewhat normal today and-not that he would ever admit out loud- pretty cute.

He almost let his jaw drop in realization. The prick joined the class for her? This was too much! His half-brother had officially lost his mind.

Never has he ever even seen Sesshoumaru be friendly with a human let alone care for one enough to protect her from him! He had to be up to something. It just wasn't right!

"I thank you for your input Sesshoumaru and you are right! There is no right or wrong when it comes to term; it is simply up to the individual in question to make that call. Therefore I would like to perform an experiment for an upcoming project!"

Groans and silent curses could be heard throughout the classroom and Fukujima found himself smirking, "You and your chosen partner will have 3 weeks to learn everything about each other. From what elementary school you attended, number of siblings, goals, dreams, and aspirations to the name of their cat! This is a social experiment and it is one that I devised to help you become more open-minded with others from a different culture!" The deadpanned stare he received from his class almost made him smile. Oh how he loved this part of his job.

"Now, I'm sure you all received the partner listing in your email last night! So get together with your partner now and discuss the topic! I will have a review with each of you at the end of every week. Begin"

The class immediately started talking amongst themselves; some about Sesshoumaru Takahashi joining their class and others about who his partner would be. There were also girls frantically checking their long forgotten emails in hopes of finding out if one of them could be lucky enough to have Sesshoumaru-sama as a partner. If only they knew how unfortunate they would be.

A woman with short reddish hair a small feminine face and dark brown eyes scrolled vigorously through her email in search of her partner. Her red shirt hung loosely from her small frame and the white jacket she had matched well to the dark blue jeans and sandal ensemble. Once she found the email she looked frantically through for her name and partner frowning deeply when instead of Sesshoumaru-sama she ended up with Takeda.

"Dammit! I thought for sure Profe' would pair me with Sesshoumaru-sama"

Another girl rolled her eyes, "Momiji be real. It's apparent who Sesshoumaru-sama is to be partnered with" The girl with dark blue hair, matching brown eyes, and a small frown said to her sister. She motioned with her eyes to the current object of their desires and the girl known as Kagome Higurashi.

"You can't be serious! Her?"

Botan only nodded, her confirmation of the partners sealed as she watched the Kagome girl turn to talk to the Former Lord. In all actuality, she was just as shocked as her sister. She had believed she was to be the partner of the young Daiyoukai, not that freak.

"You know girls, I can't believe it either! Just last month Sesshoumaru-sama was about to ask me out on a date and then suddenly he acted as if he wanted nothing to do with me" Another seemingly young woman spoke up. Unlike her classmates, she had silverfish gray hair that was lightly curved and surrounded her face like the petals of a sun flower. Her eyes were dark green, her lips painted with a dark plum color, and her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the pair.

"Are you serious? Sesshoumaru-sama was actually going to ask you on a date?"

"He's never dated anyone though!"

Tsubaki smiled softly, "Of course not. We have been preparing for the proper courtship in secret for the last year and a half now. It wasn't until last week that he 'changed' his mind." At that she scowled in the direction of the freak and then turned a solemn look to the other girls.

"How awful!"

"I don't believe it!"

Tsubaki moved her eyes away from the pair and on the sisters before her, "Well believe it. " She snapped suddenly. Her eyes darkened and a frown marred her pretty face.

"I know that freak had something to do with this! I heard she was a miko but her intentions aren't pure. I bet she's a dark miko!"

The other girls gasped, looking at Kagome in shock.

Momiji frowned, "She doesn't look evil nii-san"

Botan rolled her eyes at her sister, "Lucifer didn't either." She looked down her hand rising to scratch her chin, "it all makes sense now. She has to have put some kind of spell on Sesshoumaru-sama and made him abide to her wishes. "

Scowling, she slammed her hand on the table catching the attention of her fellow classmates. Blushing in embarrassment, Botan ducked her head and whispered in a hushed voice,

"We have to do something about this!"

Momiji leaned in as well, "But what?"

Tsubaki smirked evilly, glaring at the Higurashi girl,

"I have a few ideas"

There was no peace with this woman.

The lingering stares-more so at her person than his- were started to grate on his nerves. The class was unruly and the whispers surrounding them were unjust and crude. The women were ruthless and heathen in nature. Surely one would have more sense than to think he, Lord Sesshoumaru, would have partnered with the likes of them.

During the 4 years he's been in college he had never had a partner; always preparing to work alone and more efficiently to get the work done. What good would it do for him to haul around dead weight or for any one to sully his good grades with their impudence?

And yet; here he was again, aiding this woman without any regard to his former self's behavior.

Here, in a classroom that would not count towards his field as anything but an elective, he felt his mask falter.

What has he become? What had she done to him? If she were any other being he would have believed he had been bewitched by her somehow but he knew the truth.

His attachment to her had nothing to do with any spell or binding of his person.

He looked her. Her blue eyes turning to face his gold ones and a light pink blush marred her cheeks as she held his gaze. To his surprise, she did not waver. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and he felt-actually felt- his loins tighten in response.

It just couldn't be.

He couldn't accept it.

His beast growled lowly, its attraction to the little Miko had become more apparent as time went by. His inner self thrashed against its cage, begging to be released, yelling at him that she was his. His? The Miko?

No.

She wasn't.

He looked at her again; this time taking in all of her features and thinking of her personality. His mask threatened to crack when she smiled at him and he had to force himself to remain stoic to her charm.

With a sideways glance and the most subtle bare of her neck, he crumbled.

The Mighty Lord of the West admitted defeat.

He smiled softly in the Mikos' direction.

_'Kuso'_


	9. I Know Places

Chapter 9: I Know Places-Taylor Swift

Just because her scent was deliciously tickling his senses, didn't mean he enjoyed its aroma; and just because her reiki-instead of harming him- swirled and danced around with his youki didn't mean his youkai trusted her.

No.

Nothing like that.

The closeness of the two, even though hidden beneath the false pretense of studying- was what caused his beast to react in such a way. He had no choice to inhale here succulent scent due to them being shoulder to shoulder reading the shared rubric for the project; although she insisted in reading it aloud. He didn't reject the warmth of her reiki as it brushed against his youki three times before beginning its dance- though he didn't attempt either.

Everything that has happened happened and he did nothing to stop it. So when his youki decided to do a little more than just encircle the pair and merge with her reiki, he stood unphased as the little miko jumped, startled, and looked to him questioningly. He could have ignored her gaze, could have ignored the way her scent spiked in confusion, could have ignored the way her heart race increased; however, he didn't.

He didn't stop his youki from merging but instead pressed further into her reiki. The small gasp that emitted from the onna made his beast hum in pleasure. He obviously liked the sound. The spike in her scent made his eyes widen exponentially and his beast purr in delight.

She was aroused.

"Sesshoumaru?"

It was her voice that made him realize what it was he was doing. He looked at her then, really looked at her, and noticed her parted lips, moist from a previous sweep of her tongue; her blue eyes were almost hidden by her half-lidded look, and her heart beat had once again increased in pace.

He could just imagine what she would look like after-

No.

It was nothing like that.

"Hn

He watched as she took a deep breath when his youki retreated from her person. An inaudible sigh escaped her parted lips and he wondered, briefly, it was a sigh of relief or disappointment.

He shouldn't dwell on it.

"Ano, I'm sorry. I just felt-nothing never mind"

He knew she was lying. He wanted to know what affect his youki had on her; though, he knew by her scent. Maybe, she was innocent to the feelings evoked by another male. It was very clear and understandable that she was a virgin.

Where was his head? They were supposed to be learning about one another.

Kagome cleared her throat, unsure of how to continue the conversation. It had gotten pretty warm too quickly for her liking and the sudden throb between her legs wasn't helping her concentrate on the thick text book in front of her.

Earlier today Professor Fukujima had insisted that since there was an immense amount of history involved with Sesshoumaru's life that they should begin their project as soon as possible. She didn't have any other classes for the day and neither did he so she suggested going to the library to get started on their research. Surprisingly, the Daiyoukai led the way, seemingly eager to get started on their project…or to get away from her.

She was still-obviously-skeptical of his acceptance of her, more so than anyone else. He didn't seem the type to have many friends or hang out with loads of people either. It was kind of flattering to see that he was willingly hanging out with her for his own sake.

Finding her spot, safely tucked away in the back corner, she walked slowly to her usual spot and motioned for him to sit down in front of her.

"I know there are a few books here about the Higurashi Shrine and its history and well, we already know there are a few books about you as well so I say we get started. We can each read a bit, write down key points and factors that we want the other to elaborate on and go from there."

She watched as Sesshoumaru nodded yes, before standing up to locate her first book. She failed to notice the lingering golden eyes that followed her form as she walked. Once, she found the book she desired she moved back to her seat-waiting for him to return- before pulling out the rubric and opting to read it aloud.

When she moved to sit closer to him, however, she could feel his golden eyes locked onto her form. His gaze never wavered and then suddenly she felt a knock on the door of her reiki before a wave of youki washed over her. It was immense and suffocating. She can only imagine how difficult it must be to contain such a mass of power in his humanoid form.

She supposed he wasn't a Daiyoukai for nothing.

She waited idly as his youki touched and feathered across her reiki before a sharp gasp escaped her lips. Her heart beat accelerated and she could feel her eyelids start to close.

What was going on?!

Heat pooled in her nether region, a feeling that was familiar yet only by the works of her own thoughts and fingers. Never had she had any sexual contact with a male, but she was sure that most women aren't turned on just by merging auras.

Her thought was interrupted by a push of his youki. It shook her to her very core and the heat that built within her almost consumed her.

She had to stop this. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"S-Sesshoumaru"

Her voice came out husky and lower than normal. She felt her cheeks flare in embarrassment at his stare. She wondered if he was aware of what he was doing. His eyes had started to take on a red hue and it looked as though his fangs grew in length. The sight honestly aroused her further.

'Kami! Kill me now!'

She was shocked when Sesshoumaru seemed to shake out of his daze, his youki receded, and his eyes went back to their original golden hue. He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time and answered with,

"Hn."

She wasn't sure what to think. Surely he was aware of what had just occurred! He couldn't just have her so-so hot and bothered and not remember! She resisted the urge to slap her cheeks in despair. What was wrong with her? She should be happy he was feigning ignorance on this whole deal.

There had to be a mistake.

Maybe he wasn't affected.

Sighing softly in either relief or disappointment-she didn't know-she turned her head away from the Daiyoukai bashfully,

"Ano, I'm sorry. I just felt-nothing never mind"

Silence met her apology. She turned to peek at him and saw that he had began reading his book and wanted to sigh.

Of course, it was definitely a mistake.

Shaking off her disappointment, she began to read more about the feudal era and his reign in a comfortable silence for the next two hours.

She was completely unaware of the periodic glances that were thrown her way by the silent lord.

~3 Hours Later~

"Okay!" The exasperated Miko spoke suddenly, "We both should have sufficient information to question the other person by now. Did you want to go over some-

The not so subtle sound of her belly growling caused the Western Lord's ears to twitch and Kagome's face to turn a pretty pink.

"Ah, sorry about that. Did you want to go over-

Another growl interrupted her speech and she groaned in embarrassment. She had completely forgotten that she didn't eat breakfast this morning. Thanks to Alexis being so keen on her appearance she didn't grab a banana or apple form the counter like she usually did.

A deep rumble interrupted her thoughts and her blue eyes shot up to meet an amused gold. He was actually laughing at her?

"How about we go to lunch first and continue later. As you've mentioned we both gathered sufficient information for our project, I believe you can afford to….appease your stomach."

He didn't laugh at her directly but the twinkle in his eyes showed that he was toying with her.

She didn't find it funny.

Pouting slightly, she folded her arms across her chest and sighed, "Fine I suppose we can take a break. I'm sure I can grab something from the cafeteria really fast"

"Hn."

She looked to him then, confused.

"What? You don't eat cafeteria food?"

He scoffed as if the mere thought offended him. Of course, she should have known. If he was a Lord of Western Territory, he would never had have to endure cafeteria food.

"Come. I will take you to a favorite of mine."

She stood up immediately, shaking her head, "Oh no no! I can't."

"But you will."

She gasped, unsure of how to retort. She didn't want to impose. She just felt like she had just integrated herself into his life and feared she would only make it worse.

"But-

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but merely closed his book and hers, filled out the library card to check out both books and proceeded to the door; not bothering to see if she was following or not.

She did.

Though, the pout remained on her face as she followed the former lord, she was thankful his consideration.

So, maybe he wasn't trying to get away from her.

Not yet anyways.

Still, she decided not to dwell on the time when he would eventually come to his senses and abandon her, but instead focus on the time they spent together and the way his youki felt against her reiki.

~SOG~

InuYasha paced anxiously across the room of his apartment. There was just no way that this could be true. His masochistic- human-hating-icicle-half-brother was actually fraternizing with a human! He was willing to protect her, to comfort her, to aid her. If he didn't believe that his half-brother was immune to silly little spells and bindings he would have thought that the wench had him bewitched.

Keh! He didn't even know why he cared. The Ice Prick had never showed him any compassion; had even tried to kill him on more than a few occasions before he reached his 300th year. If the conniving little bitch had him under her spell then he wouldn't worry about him.

Still he wanted to know, what the hell was going on?

Not only was the little wench a human but it turns out she's a miko as well! Even more of a reason for him to wonder what the fuck caused Sesshoumaru to lose his mind. He could remember clearly about 500 years ago when he met the village miko and couldn't stand the sight of her. The only reason he gave for tolerating her presence was the little brat that followed him around.

Of course!

"Holy Hell Dog Turd, could you stop fucking moving! You're giving me a migraine." Kouga growled lowly. He intended on watching the game in peace but it seemed his idiotic roommate had other plans. He was going to let it slide at first, but after 20 minutes of straight pacing he had to say something.

"Fuck you Flea bag"

Kouga smirked, "What's got your thong in a twist? Is it the freak? Or is it that priestess that won't let you hit"

InuYasha growled as his friend laughed. He had almost forgotten about Kikyo in his thoughts. Of course, she wasn't an easy conquest, but he wasn't going to pressure her either. She was different than most girls, and in a good way.

"Keh, I was just wondering why the hell Sesshoumaru bothers with that bitch" He refused to speak about Kikyo with the wolf. He wouldn't understand. Usually he could get a girl, sex her up, and move on; but something was holding him back.

Whatever it was he just knew that it would ruin him. He didn't understand his pull to her but he felt that it would end his playboy reign soon.

"Because she's hott?"

InuYasha scoffed, "As if."

Kouga smirked, despite his friend's dismissal of the odd beauty, "Yash, that chick is gorgeous. You just won't admit it because she showed your ass up in front of your brother."

InuYasha growled, "She is not! Besides when did you start thinking about the freak that way? "

"Seriously mutt, I never told you I thought she was ugly; just weird. She's got a nice rack on her and I mean how many humans really look like her? I'd say she'd be a nice addition." Kouga smirked. Honestly, that Kagome chick was beautiful and he intended on having her on her back very soon.

It shouldn't be too hard.

He could tell she never had any real male attention and hanging out with Sesshoumaru must be a real bore.

He would be happy to show her a good time.

"Keh, you'd fuck anything that walks, just like that pervert Miroku."

InuYasha frowned. Speaking of the pervert he hadn't heard from him in some time,

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere that has food, I'm starving!"

Kouga took a glance out of the window, his eyes widening when he saw both Sesshoumaru and Kagome walking out of the building side by side.

"Come on." He spoke suddenly, his eyes narrowing on the pair,

"I know just the place"


	10. Can't Find the Words

**Chapter 10: **_**Can't Find the Words**_\- _Karina_

~_It's so hard to fight it can't help but feeling this way~_

Alexis couldn't contain her mirth as she read the short text message she received from her new roommate and friend.

'_**Going out to lunch. Be back later!**__'_

Although she didn't know whether or not the raven-haired Miko was actually going out with another person to lunch, it still excited her to know that she was doing something out of her norm. She was so glad she did her hair and makeup today too! The girl was absolutely gorgeous and should be beating these guys down with a stick to keep them away. Honestly, if she were in Kagome's shoes things would be different. Well as far she could tell. Kagome was honestly one of the sweetest people she had ever encountered in the scope of her life span and it gave her hope for the free world. With all of the violence, senseless killings, and bad media going around giving everyone the blues, it was nice to see that there were some people left with a heart of gold.

Twirling her pencil, between her pointer and thumb, she half-listened to her professor drone on about financial analysis and accounting figures; she however, could only wonder why he chose to go full rouge and keep both his bushy beard and mustache but shave his head. It didn't help that patches were beginning to form in certain areas of his head as well; maybe that was the reason he shaved.

Still why not shave it all off? '_Go hard or go home'_ she thought cynically. In the midst of her critic of her accounting professor she felt her hairs stand on end and someone staring intently at her. Annoyed that someone was staring at her in the first place she tried to ignore it and concentrate on the professors' choice of wardrobe. Instead, it seemed that the person whose eyes were locked onto her form wouldn't relent and the feeling of their aura weighing down on her annoyed her further. Growling lowly, she whipped around to face the idiot who stared at her so intently and almost faltered.

Almost.

The demon before her looked American. His sandy blonde hair was spiked in a stylish up-do, on his neck a black chain that looked almost metallic glistened in different areas, his dark blue button down shirt was open and revealed a white plain t-shirt that meshed well with his black ripped jeans. Despite his great taste in clothing, she struggled to contain her drool when she turned her hazel eyes to his deep green ones.

"Is there a problem?"

Her teacher spoke loudly, clearly annoyed. She suspected it was because he knew about her inside opinion of his appearance, but brushed it off as impossible. The hottie-what she deemed the staring demon she was just drooling over- merely smirked in her direction.

Turning around to fully face her professor, she smiled brightly, "No problem Professor. My new friend here just had a question and I was attempting to answer it for him."

She didn't necessarily mean to bring the guy into this but something about the way he smirked made her want to challenge him. She watched as the teacher looked back and forth between the two before settling his eyes on the hottie,

"What was the question that you deemed much more important than my lecture?"

Alexis almost choked on her own laughter, this guy wasn't serious. They weren't in high school anymore, what was the big deal?

The hottie leaned back in his chair, making the front two legs suspend in the air as he rocked back and forth, smirking slightly,

"Well Professor, while understand that your lecture is important, I couldn't hold back from asking my uh...new friend here, if she enjoyed herself last night"

The entire class erupted into a cheer of "ooh's" as they looked at the foreign couple glare at one another. Alexis' eyes widened a bit at the idiot's-formerly the hottie- omission and audacity. 'Did he really just-'she smirked deviously. If he wanted a war,

"Yes Professor, and before you came over I was beginning to tell him that I've had a better time on top of my washing machine."

The class erupted in laughter and more taunting came from a few guys in the back. The professor on the other hand was not amused.

"Both of you! Out! I will not condone this obscene behavior! Out!"

The idiot simply shrugged grabbing his books and strolled out of the classroom, while Alexis stood flabbergasted, her mouth open as she watched her professor point towards the door repeatedly. Flipping her hair, she grabbed her books and backpack and strutted out of the classroom.

She wouldn't be too concerned with being kicked out now.

No, right now she wanted to know what the deal was with that American boy.

As she soon as she walked out the classroom she saw him leaning a nearby wall; apparently he was expecting her. Slowly she walked towards him. His eyes followed her every move. It was weird. He seemed enchanted by her yet annoyed at the same time. She knew she was in mix between the two. She had never been kicked out of class on anyone else's behalf and it was frustrating. She usually never let anyone get to her.

She was but a few feet away from him now and she readied herself to give him a tongue lashing about his inappropriate comment; however, she was caught off guard when he rushed up to her, hands around her waist and kissed her deeply.

She honestly didn't whether she should swoon or slap him. She didn't even know the guy!

But his scent was magnificent, his hands were everywhere, and his lips were delicious. She moaned as one of his hands reached down to squeeze her buttocks harshly and bit his lip in reprimand. Never had she ever felt something so exhilarating; her first time hadn't even been this passionate. Her heart beat was rapid, her beast was close to coming to the surface and then like it never happened it was over.

His lips and hands were gone in a flash, leaving her feeling cold and alone. She looked to the spot he once was and was almost disappointed to see that he had left her high and dry. She wanted to scream, but most of all she wanted to see him again and give him a piece of her mind.

_~Boy, I don't know what to say to you~_

The walk to the café was quiet and comfortable as usual. Anytime she was with him, they seemed to step into a silence that left her both completely satisfied and extremely curious at the same time. She wanted to ask him so many questions, yet she didn't want to overstep any boundaries either. Her mind, however, was running a mile a minute and once again she fought the battle with her lips to keep them from moving. She didn't understand why she found herself so tongue-tied around him. Although, she guessed it was because of their…moment…earlier that left her speechless.

She supposed it would be normal, to be so flustered after such an e ncounter. She had never experienced anything quite like that before and wished to speak with Alexis and Bankoutsu about the whole ordeal. Maybe then she would understand why what happened happened and how to go about making sure it never happened again.

Looking over to her silent stoic companion, she remembered how hazy those golden orbs had become as he looked at her, how penetrating and open they had been as they started seemingly into her very soul. She shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. She really needed to stop thinking like this.

He probably wasn't even thinking about it and here she was acting like she had a crush. She didn't, did she? Giving her companion a once over, she wanted to moan in despair at the realization. Of course, she was crushing on him. He was gorgeous, strong, an amazing listener, and a good friend. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a girlfriend already.

'_No surely he would have mentioned it. Inu Youkai mate for life after all.'_

Before meeting him, she was very interested in learning about all youkai and their cultures. She obtained about ten books altogether that listed the different type of youkai, what's appropriate for their species and their love life. She was surprised to find that the Inu Youkai were the most likely to remain with one female or male for the rest of their lives and rarely took lovers or mistresses. She figured it had something to do with the natural loyalty that comes with dogs.

"Miko"

She jumped, at the sudden silky tone of his voice and realized that they had come to a halt and were at the café.

The café was called Hanashoubu. It was small and quaint but the hussle and bussle that went on inside, and the line of people told her that this place was the talk of the town. She wondered why she never heard of it. She looked to Sesshoumaru and noticed that he was looking at her expectantly.

"Come Miko, you require food"

She nodded, and once again fell into step with him. She was anticipating a long wait but was shocked and mildly surprised when Sesshoumaru walked directly to the front of the line, ignoring the other bystanders. Whispers echoed amongst the crown and words that she heard all her life began to spew like venom from their lips.

'_What is she?'_

'_Surely a demon like the one next to her'_

'_What's up with that ridiculous hair!?'_

'_That chick is weird'_

More and more patrons began to comment and more and more she wished she could sink further into herself and disappear. How embarrassing was this? Even more so since she knew that Sesshoumaru's hearing was amazing and that he could hear ad whisper and breath taken by anyone within miles.

It was soft, but she could hear the subtle growl that emitted from the Daiyoukai and was about to suggest leaving when a small stout woman, with grey hair, huge glasses, wearing a red and white priestess garb came to the front to greet them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The woman was visibly old, and looked as though she would keel over at any moment; however, there was a subtle blue glow about her that rose Kagome's eyebrows.

"My companion requires food."

Sesshoumaru spoke evenly trying not to let the mindless chatter about the girl rile him up further. Apparently, society had nothing better to do.

The old woman looked at Kagome for a while, staring at her then walking around to gaze at her form.

"She is human and a miko. How shocking young prince that you would be accompanied by her despite your well known hatred for my kind" The old woman spoke mockingly. Apparently the two were old friends, seeing as though instead of anger Sesshoumaru's eyes were light and filled with acceptance,

"You know as well as I do that I no longer harbor such hatred for your kind in general; just a chosen few."

The woman nodded smiling, "Indeed. Still, this is the first time you've brought a woman with you, what be ye name child?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the woman before her. She recognized her vaguely but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen her before, "Higurashi, Kagome"

The old woman's eyes widened drastically, and she looked back and forth between the two,

"Daughter of Kira Higurashi?" with a nod Kagome confirmed the old woman's suspicion and a smile broke out on her face, "Why I haven't seen you since you were but a toddler! My what a beautiful woman have you grown into" The old woman gushed her eyes holding something that made Kagome feel comforted in her presence,

"Do I know you?" She was confused. She had never seen the woman before but apparently she knew her mother.

The old woman smiled, "I am Kaede Hiroshi sister to your grandmother Kita Higurashi. I be ye's great aunt."

Shocked Kagome, furrowed her brow, "So, did you know my father?" Surely if she were her aunt she would have met him at least once in her lifetime. She waited and watched as her aunt sighed shaking her head silently and felt her chest grow heavy,

"Unfortunately child, no one but your mother and her father knew your father. Your maternal grandfather, Takeda Hiroshi, was livid when he found out what he did to your mother and did his best to keep you away from him. The only thing I know of him are the many stories that carry the legend."

Try as she might, she couldn't hide the sheer disappointment she felt at the confession. She still had no clue as to who her father really was or the life he lived. She wondered if he really loved her mother. 'I wonder if he loved me.'

Sesshoumaru watched as the young Miko turned her head away in disappointment, her sadness molded with her scent making his nose twitch in agitation. He didn't know why her sadness bothered him but he needed to make her stop. Luckily her aunt seemed to catch on to her sudden sadness,

"Don't ye worry child, from what your mother told me your father was a great man with a troubled past. In due time you will learn more I'm sure." Kaede said patted the young woman softly on the shoulder. She felt for her really. She remembered those nights that Kira had come to her home, crying about how Kagome had been beaten and bullied at her school for being the daughter of such a monster. It was not the child's fault how she came to be, just as it was not Kira's fault that she was in love with him.

It seemed though that the young lord had his niece's best interest at heart too. The last human he had taken a liking to was his young ward Rin and her death was heartbreaking for the Daiyoukai to say the least. Yes, that little girl had changed him dramatically whether he believes it or not. She was his hope and he was her savior. It was still strange, however, to see him interact so comfortably with a human even still. If she wasn't sure, she'd say that the young Lord had taken a liking to the Miko.

She was no match-maker but she could see the aura around the two and was shocked to see that Sesshoumaru's had unconsciously wrapped around her niece's aura to comfort her. It was endearing yet it could in badly as well. Kagome was certainly not the match made in heaven that the Youkai council seeks.

However, if that was what the Kami's had in store,

"Tell me child, how were ye able to charm the young lord? Surely it wasn't just your beauty-

"Miko, perhaps we can divulge in questioning after my companion has had her belly full." Sesshoumaru was growing quite irritated with the old Miko. She had a knack for pointing out things were there oblivious to others and the last thing he needed was for her to give Kagome any ideas. Sure he would agree that he believed the Miko to be attractive, but he didn't need her to know that.

"Oh but of course. Come child, I believe I remember that you loved Oden correct?"  
Kagome smiled and the growl of her stomach caused the older woman to laugh, "Let's get you settled in. I have your regular booth open Sesshoumaru-sama and do not worry about payment this one is on the house"

Sesshoumaru only nodded. He learned over the last few decades that there was no arguing with the old hag. So he went along and was ushered to his favorite table before seating. The Miko had a star-struck gaze as she looked around the café. Since Kaede was a priestess her café was dedicated to the life of the Warrior Priestess Midoriko original holder and creator of the Shikon No Tama. There were bows and arrows here, sutras, and erbs there and multiple scrolls and readings that held quotes from some of the greatest spiritual beings in the feudal era. It was amazing.

"Would ye like a cup of tea?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare as Kagome smiled, her full pink lips spread in an upwards curve that made him appreciate the beauty that she really was. Gone, was the shame that she felt at their arrival and in its place a sense of comfort and a bit of nervousness. This scent was much more tolerable than her sadness.

"Yes please and thank you Kaede-san"

The old woman waved her hand, "It's no problem dear. Lord Sesshoumaru?" She looked at him expectantly, noticing the lingering stare he had on her niece. Oh yes, it wouldn't be long at all.

"Hn. Tea is fine"

"I'll be right back then"

Kagome smiled at the old woman, pleased with finding a new relative and also being in such a magnificent place. She couldn't wait to tell her mother about running into her aunt and also asking why she never knew Grandpa Tanaka never told her that she knew her father. It was strange but she honestly felt as though her mother was keeping something from her and she was determined to find out what it was.

Right now, however, she felt her heartbeat pound viciously against her rib cage when looked to the Daiyoukai that had become one of her closest friends. He probably didn't know it but she was eternally grateful for him and his acceptance of her. She had read in those books that he hated humans at one point but it all changed when a little girl-who he saved with Tenseiga- began to follow him around his lands. She wanted to ask about her, wanted to ask why his hatred for humans used to be so strong, but most importantly she wanted to ask why he stayed by her side.

Once again, the urge to bombard her with the questions that filled her head rose with a vengeance but she couldn't. She just couldn't find the words.

Shaking her head she willed herself to let it go. Instead she focused on her developing crush that just wouldn't go away. She had to admit that from the moment she saw him, her heart had felt weak. She realized that this crush was developing into something much deeper because she had never felt this way around anyone else-not that she really had the opportunity to. Most of the guys that she encountered either only wanted to humiliate or to have sex with her; no one was interested in getting to know the real her.

She didn't know how he felt either but something told her that he was not interested in using her. He had more honor and much better things to do than play with the heart of a freakish Miko with daddy issues.

Still… it didn't stop her feeling the way she did. All she knew is that when they were together no one could make her feel the way he did and she just knew it wouldn't end well. A Miko and a Daiyoukai? Even in today's society the union would be a scandal!

"Miko. How many times must I tell you to stop doing that?"

Looking up to the Daiyoukai she felt her cheeks heat up in a flush, "Ano, gomen-nasai Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, fighting his beasts urges to comfort her and shook his head. She was a shy thing he would admit, but his instincts were telling him that there was a spitfire located deep within her. She had a spunky attitude he knew but she chose to keep it dormant. He believed it was her solution to remain calm during the years of humiliation. He wanted to question her about it, engage her in conversation that only he would be able to enjoy but there were too many prying eyes and open ears. If she were to tell him anything it would not be in confidence. Others would judge her, much like they already do, and she will not express her true self with that knowledge.

Maybe he should have taken her to his home.

'**Take her'**

He wanted to growl at his beast thoughts. _'The girl is not mine to take_'

"**Miko is mate'**

He wouldn't get anywhere with this and he knew. His beast was irrational and ran purely on instinct. The young Miko could not be his. He would never allow her to be his.

'**Then why do you linger? Why do you stay by her side if she was not meant to be ours?'**

Sesshoumaru frowned, '_This Sesshoumaru is simply curious'_

'**Deny it all you want master. Miko is mate and she will be ours.'**

Choosing to ignore his beast, Sesshoumaru instead focused on the girl who was now biting her bottom lip nervously. He briefly wondered why she was so nervous when he realized what kind of setting this presented. He assumed she had never been asked out on a date let alone to lunch with another male before and she was nervous. He could hear her heart beating frantically and her scent fill the air with Sakura and jasmine.

It was more than pleasant.

"Here ye are. Two cups of tea, Oden and Kobe beef" Kaede said happily breaking the silence that engulfed the two. She dropped the plates in front of their respective owners and walked away silently, noting how cute the two of them looked together. If Takeda knew that his granddaughter would have taken a liking to a Daiyoukai, the old fart would be rolling in his grave.

Kagome smiled gratefully thanking her aunt before grabbing her chopsticks and digging in. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to smirk at her behavior, knowing that if she were aware of what she was doing she would stop immediately. She was hungry and the Oden that Kaede prepared was delicious.

He would not ruin this for her.

Instead the two sat in a comfortable silence as they ate.

Neither having the need to speak but instead enjoy each other's presence, never noticing the pair of dark blue eyes that watched them closely.

So...yeah. We've got some progress. They aren't going to fall in love in a day but eventually they will get there. There is a lot of things that they both must find out and understand before they can reach relationship so I hope you guys stick with me. I will updating faster wince the semester is over and i have wayyy more time to write so expect a new chapter every week. BTW could anyone guess the two Disney movie relevance in this fic? lol


	11. The Truth

**Author's Note**: Happy NEW YEAR!Hey Guys! So Far NO ONE has gotten it right about the two Disney Movies but you guys came up with some pretty good ones while guessing. I will reveal next chapter which two they were so keep guessing. BIG Shoutout and THANK YOU to Steph (MistressOScar) who literally helped me get my groove back for this one.

**Chapter 11**: **The Truth**-_India. Arie_

"Kami, Momiji can you be any louder?! I don't have to be a demon to hear your loud ass breathing!" Botan huffed pushing her sister away from her. She did not want to risk being caught lurking by a certain InuYoukai Lord because of her sisters inability to breathe silently.

"Would you rather I hold my breath and die? You're the one who chose to hide in between these two bookshelves not me!" Momoji defended, her breathing getting heavier as time passed. She didn't know why she agreed to do this. Couldn't they just sit down in a nice _open_ area and watch them?

Three weeks had passed since the announcement of the freak and Lord Sesshoumaru's partnering had created an uproar and Tsubaki had put both her and her sister on watch duty to try and figure out what spell the dark miko had placed on their Sesshoumaru.

"Oh just shut up and breathe easy! Look here they come!" Botan exclaimed silently, her eyes gleaming as she took in the appearance of the former Western Lord. He still made her drool like an untrained puppy and she held no shame in that despite trying to aid Tsubaki in getting her intended back in her clutches and away from the scheming Miko. Unabashedly a little part of her was hoping that the demon lord took a liking to her instead. He was just so beautiful and regal and he gave her shivers with every calculating look he sent her way. What woman wouldn't fall at his feet?

Her eyes moved to take in the delicious form of the DaiYoukai and his outfit of the day. Never one to go out of style he wore a dark blue sweater vest with a black collared button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She couldn't help but admire his muscles as they flexed to show off his dark green veins against his alabaster skin. Traditionally he wore black slacks that were creased and pressed perfectly with black dress shoes that she was sure probably costs more than her tuition. His hair, Gods his hair, was magnificent as always. But instead of the normal do that he sported he had it up high in a ponytail giving him a deadlier look.

He looked gorgeous.

Of course, though she hated to admit it, the dark miko who had the object of her current affections on a leash strolled in right after him, looking just as good. Botan fought the urge to roll her eyes as she witnessed the freak dip her head low as the Lord held out her seat and when the light pink blush appeared on her cheeks as she whispered a shy thank you. Kami, if Tsubaki had never told her about the freaks witchcraft then she would have believed that the couple were dating!

The fact that Lord Sesshoumaru was being even remotely nice to the freak, was the proof she needed to know otherwise. There had been countless humans and demons alike that had fought for his affections for years and none of which came close as this girl in front of them. Hell most of them were barely acknowledged in his presence and yet this slip of a girl, this freak, this-

"Botan!

Snapping out her thoughts Botan looked at her sister, "What?!"

Momoji rolled her eyes, knowing that her sister was daydreaming, "They are leaving. Nothing happened they just sat and talked about the project and that Columbus dude, let's report back to Tsubaki"

Botan frowned. Surely that isn't all they conversed about? And they couldn't have been aware of their presence so why the sudden disbandment? A part of her wanted to continue following the two just to see where the freak would take her beloved Sesshoumaru but she knew that if she continued to follow them he would know that something is up. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Tsubaki's number quickly,

"Anything yet?"

"No, nothing. We've been tracking them for the last two weeks and nothing seems out of the ordinary as of yet.

Tsubaki frowned, annoyed at the news. How was she to go about having Sesshoumaru to herself if the little bitch didn't show any signs of being a 'dark miko'?

"Take a day off then continue tracking and lay low, do not be so obvious. I know that the little witch has cast a spell upon my beloved and I want to catch her up on her game" She refused to let him slip through her fingertips; granted she never really had him to begin with she just knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her charm the more they got to know each other.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!"

Hanging up without responding, Tsubaki growled lowly. She needed to get that freak away from her man! But how?

Smiling suddenly, she remembered a favor that was owed to her long ago. Scrolling through her contacts, she found the name she was looking for and pressed call. If that little freak thought that she would get the best of her she was sorely mistaken.

"What do you want bitch?"

Tsubaki smiled, "Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?"

"EX- girlfriend cut the bull shit, what do you want?"

Tsubaki wanted to laugh at his hostility. He was clearly still upset with her about the break up, but she had bigger men in mind.

"I have a job for you"

**_~AYL~_**

"How do you know my aunt?"

He didn't look at her while he wiped the corner of his lips with his handkerchief, but instead opted to look out the window. He enjoyed the silence surely, but he was pleased that she was now comfortable enough to converse with him. However, he silently wished she chose a different topic.

The two had made coming to Hanashoubu a bit of a habit. They decided to go every Friday after class to have a bite to eat and so that Kagome could get to know her aunt more. It was Sesshoumaru's suggestion and although Kagome didn't voice it she appreciated his thoughtfulness immensely. They had got much more done on their project within the last week and were comfortable enough with each other to allow this steady lunch date to happen without fail. Of course, it was only with the help of Kaede that the two had grown more comfortable around each other. She never let the two of them have a dull moment.

Sesshoumaru also couldn't help but notice the sly remarks she let "slip" every now and again that either left him glaring at her and Kagome blushing profusely. That old hag was merciless with her antagonizing and he couldn't help but feel she knew something that they didn't. However, Hanashoubu was closed while Kaede went out of town to Kyoto to visit her granddaughter, Kikyo, and would not be back for another week or so.

So instead, the two were eating quietly in the library to themselves on this Friday afternoon.

"Her ancestors were the descendants of a village Miko by the name of-coincidentally- Kaede who cared for my ward."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Rin?"

He looked at her then, eyes narrowing. How did she know about his late ward? As if she heard his inner thoughts she bit her lip and answered softly,

"I've found a few books on you and your family and it mentions that a human girl was revived by Tenseiga and followed you around for years." She blushed, feeling silly for knowing so much, "It said that many believed she was the reason your hatred for humans dissipated."

"Hn." He didn't know what to say. He never told anyone the story of what happened to Rin for over 500 years; even his insolent half-brother believed she died from some random human illness while he was away on patrol. He didn't like speaking on it and he wouldn't start now.

Kagome watched as the infamous mask came into place on the former lord and the wave of discontent that followed. It was painfully obvious that he did not wish to speak about his ward and she wouldn't pressure him. Instead she wanted to focus on the now and things that he had seen and done over the last century or so. She knew that if her life span was as long as his, she would have been to every country, landmark, and learned every language. Though-she thought to herself-it may have been impossible since the languages have converted into different forms over the last 500 years.

"Have you traveled before?"

His ears twitched slightly at the question and his eyes lingered on her for a while. He fought the urge to scoff. Of course he had traveled. He had been across the ocean far and wide and if the Kami's had made it so he would had been the first on the moon as well.

"Are you familiar with Christopher Columbus?"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow, "Of course! In high school history of the Americas we were taught that he was an Italian explorer who "discovered" America"

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his tea-that Kagome had made for him- and hid his smirk, "I take it those air quotes you placed around discovered were meant to say he was not truly the one to discover America." Leaning back Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome thoughtfully, wondering how he should phrase his next few sentences,

"As a history major, I am positive you were aware that Christopher Columbus had set sell towards Japan originally to enter a spice trade by using an alternate route and just so happened rerouted himself to America." He waited for her to nod before continuing, "However, Mr. Columbus had indeed made it Japan where he met myself and my father Lord Touga at the Western border. I was only a pup, having been only 90 summers old when he had encountered the first demons he had ever seen. Or so he said."

Kagome frowned, "Wait, if he made it to Japan, why tell us that he never made it there and instead found America?"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to smirk, "I was just getting to that. You see Columbus was a man who wanted power, status, and money. When he came across the Western Territory he had been arrogant, believing that he and his men could conquer our land and make out with all that the West had to offer. They paraded around throwing obscene insults, pillaging and raping the humans that resided in our territory before my father had gotten word of his tyranny. When they saw the great dog demon they had believed he would kill them, dismember them, and torture them as he had did those innocent villagers. However, my father had proved them wrong."

He glanced at Kagome then, seeing her place her chin on her hands and leaning forward as he continued with his memory. Her beautiful blue eyes were focused and wide with anticipation. She was a great listener, "He had confronted Columbus and his men, killed those who dared to kill him and gave Columbus an ultimatum. You see, he had been lenient on humans after he had found out that his mate, Izayoi, was pregnant with InuYasha. It was her influence and his soft spot for humans that allowed Columbus to go free. However, he left them running so fast with their tails in between their legs that they ended up going out of the eastern port of Japan and then ended up in America."

Kagome smiled, "Seriously?"  
"Hn."

"Why wasn't this recorded in any of the history books?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru was an honorable demon and she knew in her heart that he would never lie to her about something like this. She didn't know why she would believe a man she had only known for several months over something she's been taught since she was a kid but she did. She couldn't help but wonder about the omissions that followed through history. It was almost like they were trying to keep the world ignorant to real life events and push whatever story they could come up with down their throats.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, looking Kagome directly in the eyes. He could tell that she was a bit troubled by the information that he gave her but she also believed him. He felt his beast purr at her obvious trust.

"Are you familiar with the Stranger in a Strange Land?"

Kagome frowned, "No"

"Robert A. Heinlein said it best, 'The slickest way in world to lie is to tell the right amount of truth at the right time-and then shut up.'"

Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at the quote and the truthfulness behind it, "That is a sure fire way"

"Hn. Indeed." He finished off his tea and stood from his seat. He watched as she looked at him in confusion and he once again fought the urge to smirk, "I am off to my last class of the day. But to answer your question, yes I have traveled to every country."

Kagome smiled softly, standing up as well. She didn't have another class until 3pm so she would go and hang out with Alexis until it began. Although Alexis had been distracted with trying not to kill the new guy in her accounting class, it would be more like babysitting and listening to her rant than anything.

"Well maybe later you can tell me all about it?" She smiled a sweet smile, holding her books close to her chest and stepping around the desk to face him fully. Her hair was not bound by her trademark braid, but instead pooled around her in waves that made her look like a goddess and her glasses swung down on the bridge of her nose suddenly. Absentmindedly, she chewed on her lip softly as she ran her hands through her untamed hair.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart thump not once, but twice at the innocent gesture.

He wanted to hate her for what she was doing to him. Though he knew that she was not aware of his raging emotions and it was unfair of him to blame her for his own attraction to her being. Though he could place some of the fault on her. She is innocent in the ways of pleasing a man but she has to be aware of her charm. Those blue eyes of hers aren't exactly helpful to the situation either.

He used to hate humans.

He still hated a lot of them.

He never wanted to be like his father.

He did not wish to sire a hanyou.

Even though his late ward had helped him become more tolerable with humans, he never felt the urge to become intertwined with one so personally- so intimately.

If he were to be open with himself, he would admit that thought of her as one of the most tolerable humans he had come across in a long time.

If he were to be honest to himself, he would also admit that she was the most radiant woman he had ever laid eyes on.

And if he were to be truthful to himself, he would admit that he understood his father's fascination with humans and the reason he chose to mate Izayoi.

"Looking forward to it"

Somewhere, he knew, the old dog was laughing at the irony.


	12. House Party

**Chapter 12:**_ House Party_-**Sam Hunt**

**-AYL-**

Kagome was sitting peacefully watching the latest episode on a show she found on her Netflix account when the jingle of keys could be heard coming from the other side of the door, signaling that Alexis had made it back from class.

It had been a while since the two of them had really had anytime to just sit down and chat and she could honestly say that despite hanging out with Sesshoumaru she really missed her roommate. So instead of working on her project with Sesshoumaru-who she felt deserved time away from her for one Thursday afternoon- she was sitting in her dorm waiting for Alexis to join her and spoil her with more stories of her complicated-yet not so complicated- love life.

Hearing the door open, she turned her head to greet her roommate when instead of the Neko she found herself staring into the blue eyes of Bankoutsu. She watched as he grinned closing the door behind him and moving to flop down on the couch across from her. Although she and Alexis considered each other friends she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Bankoutsu. Sure, he was an easy going guy and he never judged her off the bat but she still had a weird feeling in her gut about him. She wanted desperately to brush it off as paranoia from her previous run ins with guys but found that she couldn't. There was just something off about him.

"Hey Kagome! Alexis sent me up here ahead of her while she ran to the bookstore." Bankoutsu said leaning forward and eyeing Kagome. "That's not a problem is it? I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything right?"

Kagome almost frowned but instead plastered a smile on her face. She should really stop being so cynical. Bankoutsu was not here to hurt her and besides he was one of Alexis' closest friends,

"No-no! You're fine. I was just hoping to speak with Alexis about her uhm relationship with the new guy." She almost wished she hadn't said anything. She didn't know if Alexis had informed her male companion of the blonde rouge who literally turned her world upside down.

Looking at Bankoutsu she could have sworn that his eyes flashed and a frown marred his features before a smirk took its place, "Pft. The guy is a playboy from what I hear. She should stop playing this game with him before one of them gets hurt."

Kagome couldn't help but wonder if there was a double meaning behind his words.

"Yea well, she seems content in playing the game for now. The way she runs to her accounting class now is almost comical." She smiled slightly remembering the flustered cat demon preparing for her run in with the idiot hottie and felt herself sigh, "It sounds like they would make an interesting couple"

She almost wished that she could feel that way about someone who genuinely cared for her back. Briefly an image of Sesshoumaru popped into her mind but she forced it back down.

He would never think about her in that way.

"What about you?"

Kagome sputtered, confused, "Me?"

Bankoutsu chuckled deeply, leaning back against the cushion, "Yes you. I saw you and Mr. Big Shot together a few times. Are you two secretly dating?"

A part of her wanted to know when he had saw the two of them together but pushed it down forcefully. Majority of the campus had been keeping tabs on her and Sesshoumaru's every move since they started hanging out together; so it's no surprise that he would see the two of them together. Looking away from Bankoutsu, she found her hands more interesting as she answered his question shyly,

"Ah no. I mean he's-well- I don't think he sees me that way."

Bankoutsu snorted, "And why wouldn't he?" He smirked flashing his pearly whites, "You're a total babe Kagome."

The all too familiar blush appeared on her cheeks and she instantly wished she tanned more often to tone down the obvious reddening of her cheeks. She had never been called a 'total babe' before and even though she had a weird vibe around Bankoutsu he was still a man- a very attractive man at that. Compliments from an attractive male simply cannot go unnoticed; especially when you're wearing a jogging suit with kitten faced socks.

"Ano, arigato. Sesshoumaru and I are just-"What friends? Partners? Acquaintances? She didn't know. She never could put a label on their relationship and she was afraid too.

"Just?"

"My God, you'd think they were selling porn at the bookstore the way those kids were lining up in there!" Alexis exclaimed walking through the door. Kagome didn't miss the spark in Bankoutu's eyes when she entered. It made her wonder if he truly only saw Alex as a friend.

"You know college students wait until the middle of the school year to get their books. It's like an unwritten rule."

"That's true, I wait for the third week to buy mine in case we never use it. Happened freshman year and after spending $365 dollars on used textbooks, I decided to hell with it."

Alexis smirked setting her newly purchased books on the table and flopping down on the couch next to Kagome.

"I understand, I suppose. What were you guys up to? I'm actually surprised you're here Kagome."

Kagome blushed slightly, knowing that she spent majority of her time with Sesshoumaru, "Well we are literally almost done with our project and I just thought he would appreciate a break from me."

It was then that a snort was heard and both girls turned their attention to the lone male in the room, "Yea right. If Sesshoumaru needed a break from you, he would take it. You don't know who you're dealing with."

The words, once again, sounded between a threat and a warning and Kagome found it hard to decipher Bankoutsu's true meaning.

Alexis decided to step in then, "Well you at least deserved a break from him. Anymore time and I'd start to think you two were an item." She wanted to laugh at the blush that adorned her younger friends' cheek but instead held it in. She could tease her all day if she wanted to.

"N-no. He couldn't possibly-he hates humans."

"And yet," she watched as Bankoutsu smirked, "He likes you. Are you not human?"

Kagome glowered, "Of course I am!"

She watched as his smirk turned into a full-fledged grin as he leaned back in his chair, "I rest my case then. That guy may not like all humans, but he has definitely taken a liking to you." He said offhandedly, "But be careful, dogs tend to be very possessive of things that they consider theirs."

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Come off it Bankoutsu, you don't actually believe-"She looked at Kagome suddenly, then sniffed the air. Although she was only half-demon, her sense of smell was the better of the three in the room they occupied. If what Bankoutsu is saying was true then she would have at the very least smelled-

"Holy shit!"

"Alexis?" Looking to her friend, she tilted her head to the side in confusion. What just happened?

Bankoutsu laughed, "Let me guess, he scent marked her." Looking at his long-time friend, he took the look of horror and the flabbergasted expression as an affirmative. The icy bastard probably wasn't fully aware of his claim, but soon he would be. He needed more time though, he couldn't allow the dog to realize his true feelings for the girl just yet.

Kagome was beyond confused now. Sure, she had read up on a few Inu-Youkai traits and personality habits but she was unfamiliar with scent marking, "Uh guys? What do you mean?" She hoped that it wasn't like when her cat Buyo decided to scent mark an area of the house by urinating in every room.

Alexis sighed, not sure how to tell her that Sesshoumaru now considered her his in some way, but Bankoutsu beat her to it,

"It means, Kagome, that Sesshoumaru has covered you in his scent without your knowledge to either ward off other males who may seek to claim you or to let it be known that you are his"

Kagome opened her mouth, then closed it suddenly. Sesshoumaru wouldn't do that. What in the world would make him claim her? Besides that, "I'm a human being not property! He can't just up and claim me like some kind of-of

"Chew Toy?" Alexis supplied, making Kagome glare in her direction. She laughed at her flabbergasted friend and held up her hands in mock surrender, "I'm only kidding. Though Bankoustu is right. Sesshoumaru has scent marked you and I'm sure any demon within the vicinity will be aware of that fact."

Bankoutsu stood up, stretching, "The real question is why?" He looked between the two girls, "If you aren't together and are just whatever you claimed to be, why would he lay an obvious claim on your person?"

Kagome eyebrows furrowed as she pondered his question. She honestly didn't know why. She wasn't special and she didn't have anything to offer him but her time and friendship as of now. It wasn't as though she was a guy magnet nor was she as beautiful as the girls she had seen him surrounding by on occasions. She was just Kagome.

Bankoustu studied the dark-haired human before switching his eyes over to the object of his hidden affection. The damn girl had been a thorn in his side for years, but it was a thorn that he would never even dream of getting rid of. She was proud and brash, and at the same time kind and sensible. She was the kind of girl that would go to war with you, without taking no for an answer.

He had fallen before he knew it.

Looking back to Kagome, he could see the reason she and Alexis got along. Despite her timid nature, she was a spitfire and he was positive that it will be making an appearance sooner rather than later. In most cases, women who have been pressured or bullied all of their lives have a breaking point. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that said that it wouldn't happen soon. Even now, he could see a little more of her personality coming out the more she hung out with Sesshoumaru and it would just make his job all the more difficult.

He wasn't kidding when he said Dog-demons were possessive. If Sesshoumaru seriously had intentions on keeping her then only killing him would be-or probably not- enough to get her away from him.

He prayed that it didn't happen that way.

A hard rapping of their door, moved all three occupant's eyes to the door. Quirking an eyebrow, Alexis looked at the two of them expectantly, before strutting over to the door and pulling it open.

She almost rolled her eyes,

"Hello Beautiful"

She stayed still, her face masking indifference, "Kouga"

He grinned widely, before stepping into the dorm uninvited, ignoring Alexis' eye twitch in agitation. He had been door to door in every dormitory trying to invite people to his birthday party tonight. He knew it was last minute but the old man had took so damn long to leave town that he had taken the first opportunity that opened. It happened to be tonight.

Holding out an invitation, he glanced around the room and smirked when they landed on Kagome's confused form.

At least now he knew where she lived.

Walking over, he stepped in front of her smiling brightly before handing her his invitation, "My, I don't believe we met personally." Of course he had seen her, everyone would be blind not too, but he had never formally introduced himself either. Taking a big sniff, he noted that she smelled as good as she looked and she looked delicious, though he could smell a scent that made him curl his nose but put it off as her always hanging around the overgrown mutt. "My name is Kouga Ookami, and you are?"

Kagome, unsure of what to do with the wolf-youkai, looked on timidly, "Uhm, I don't think so." He looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had met him, "I am Higurashi, Kagome"

"Oi! Flea Bag! What the fu-

With a heavy sigh, she resigned that she knew now where she had seen the demon.

"Oh Hell NO! We are NOT inviting that freak!" InuYasha exclaimed, glaring at the miko. He could still feel the tingle of her reiki even after all this time. He didn't want to be near her. He wanted nothing to do with her or his half-brother.

Alexis scowled, "Excuse you. Where the hell do you get off coming here yelling like you own the place?" Bankoutsu had stood this time, ready for the hanyou to take action against either woman. He wasn't sure why he was so hostile towards Kagome, but he figured it had something to do with a prior meeting they had.

InuYasha looked at the Neko-hanyou and frowned, "Shut up Bitch, no one was talking to ya!"

Kagome glowered. He was just such a contrast to his older brother. It was a wonder that they even came from the same blood. She was tired of him going off every time they saw each other, sure she burnt him, but he threatened her first!

'_Jeez this guy sure can hold a grudge.' _She thought idly.

Bankoutsu stepped in front of Alexis, "I suggest you watch your mouth kid. This girl could kick your ass from here all the way to Timbuktu"

InuYasha cracked his knuckles, "Keh, As if."

"Oi mutt! This isn't your party! I can invite whoever I want"

InuYasha looked at his friend, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Fine dirt bag it's your funeral." He didn't want the girl there at all. He was still trying to figure out how to get her back for humiliating him months ago and hadn't got an opportunity because of his dick-head brother. Now as he looked at her, decked in nothing but jogging pants and a hoodie, he wondered how to go about his revenge. The party would help, seeing as though Sesshoumaru would NEVER attend a party thrown by underclassmen-or anyone for that matter- but strategizing his revenge will take some thought.

He would show her no mercy.

"You guys have three seconds before I kick you out of our room." Alexis growled out. She looked at Kouga who wore a grin and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was the former prince of the East with his boyish attitude. He was such a playboy and a flirt, she didn't understand how anyone could take him seriously.

"Fine, just come to the party tonight and we will take our leave."

"Whatever."

Kouga only grinned, "See you tonight ladies." He gave a pointed look towards Kagome that Bankoutsu noticed, before turning on his heels and following InuYasha out the door.

"That was interesting."

"Indeed. So what are you guys going to do?"

Alexis smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't been to a party in a couple of months. Even though Kouga is a flirt he does throw the best parties." Stretching her back, she smiled,

"I guess we're going"

"We? Oh- no Alexis I don't think this is really my scene"

Alexis giggled, "Oh Kagome. This would be your first party right?" When the younger girl nodded she continued, "I think you should go! Parties are actually pretty fun! You can drink until your belly hurts, eat until your pants burst, and dance until the cows come home."

"What an analogy…"

"Oh hush Ban. Will you be attending as well?"

Bankoutsu shook his head, "I think I'll pass on this one. Just go on and show this chick a good time."

Kagome frowned. She didn't know about this. She had never been to a party before. Let alone been personally invited to one! What would she do? She didn't dance, she never drank before, and she was about as anti-social as they come.

"Guys, I don't-

"You're going and that's final young lady. I'll be with you every step of the way. No one would dare mess with you!"

"But I don't have anything to wear!" Kagome blurted out. She honestly did not want to go. She was perfectly content catching up on her shows and staying in their dorm.

"That's what the mall is for. Come on, if we leave now I can take you to Akira, and have an entire outfit in 3 hours."

"Alexis, I really don't-

Alexis sighed exasperatedly, "Look Kagome. You only live once. Try something new, do something out of your norm. You never know you might really enjoy yourself tonight! I promise you after an hour and you aren't comfortable we can come back here."

"I think you should go too Kagome. This will be good for you." Bankoutsu told her sincerely. Kagome wanted to protest, she really really did not want to go. However, a small-very small- part of her screamed at her to go. Alexis was right, she only lived once.

"Okay. I guess I'll go."

She wasn't ready for Alexis' squeal of delight that followed her statement. She looked towards the neko hanyou and wanted to hide to avoid the wide grin that spread across her face. She could already imagine the images she was conjuring up in her head and how much fun playing dress up was going to be later.

Yes, she definitely just placed herself in a tight pickle.

"Awesome! Now come on, we have 6 hours to get you ready!" Alexis jumped up suddenly, grabbing her car keys and purse in a hurry. Kagome looked to Bankoutsu for help, but he merely chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "You ladies have fun, I'll hold the fort down until you get back."

Alexis smiled and looped her arms with Kagome's right, "Thanks Ban! Let's go Kagome, we have to hurry"

Kagome stayed silent as she allowed Alexis to drag her out of the dorm.

She couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into.

**-AYL-**

"Are you sure there isn't anything bothering you cousin?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh at his cousin's continuous inquiry. He would never admit that his beast was sulking because he had wanted to give Kagome some space. He didn't understand stand how he had come to enjoy the young woman's company so much and felt that he needed to distance himself from her before she became too attached. Of course, the feat would have been successful had his beast not whined at the loss of its closest friend for such an extended period of time. It hadn't even been a full week since he had seen the woman and his beast was driving him insane.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Flicking his eyes back to his cousin, he let his eyes fall on the papers that lay before them and decided to focus on that instead of a certain blue-eyed miko,

"Hn. Has Naraku made an appearance since the gala?"

Yamato frowned at his younger cousins attempt to advert the conversation but decided to let it drop. Sesshoumaru would never talk about something he didn't want to and it was fruitless to try and pry it out of him. So instead, he gave into the ignorance and flipped through the papers in front of them. They were at their office in downtown Tokyo going over proposals and offers from minor companies domestic and overseas. However, a merger coming from one of their top rivals Naraku Onigumo of Onigumo Inc., was what through them for a loop. He had made it clear countless times that he would rather sell his company than pair up with a dog.

What Yamato didn't understand was how was he able to commit to a merger so suddenly and without being on the radar.

According to the news, Onigumo had been missing for the past three months and there was no leading clues or evidence to say if the millionaire was simply on vacation or had been kidnapped.

Apparently, he just wanted to get away from the press, in light of his company being sued for contributing to human trafficking of young girls.

"No. If he wasn't such a twit I would call him smart for avoiding the press at this moment. The last time we heard he was in a lot of trouble and losing even more money after he was exposed for human trafficking." Yamato concluded sliding one of the papers over to his cousin. A photo of a young girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes was pictured with her family. She looked to be about 12. A few seconds later another picture was shown of the same little girl, whose hair was matted with blood, her lip spit open and bleeding, her clothes in tatters and blood pooling from between her legs. Sesshoumaru noted with sympathy that the girl pictured was a victim of this scandal and now dead.

He assumed that she was found by someone and reported to the proper authorities.

"That little girl was Sarai Nyugoen. She was an 11 year old from East India who was reported missing by her family after she didn't come home from school one Friday afternoon. Authorities confirmed that she was kidnapped, beaten, raped, and then sold as a sex slave to a man named Hiei Yamaguchi and abused for several years before her demise. Her body was found in the alley way next to a local pharmacy, where the pharmacist admits selling her multiple birth control pills about once every week."

"Enough." He didn't want to hear anymore. His hands clenched tightly and he fought the urge to growl. Such a despicable act committed to one of such youth. A dull ache reminded him of his late ward and he scowled viciously.

"Reject his proposal. I would never tarnish nor desecrate the image of this company, my late father, and myself by teaming up with this low-life." Sesshoumaru growled. The audacity of that scum was unbecoming. Did he truly believe that he would accept?

"I figured you would say that. His proposal was rejected already and any future offers from the hanyou has been rejected as well. He is not to contact you or anyone of Taisho Inc., concerning mergers or any other aspect of business." Yamato spoke proudly. He had already known his cousin would not allow Naraku to get his grimy hands on any part of the company and he was glad to know that he had been right in his assumption.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Good. Is there anything else of importance you need me to know? I wish to conclude this meeting"

Yamato shook his head, "No, we went through everything already. The company is doing well and we are anticipated your full time employment in the spring."

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes. Of course they did. He owned the company. The only reason he wasn't working full time now is because he had to finish college-per his father's wishes.

"Hn. Until next time cousin."

Yamato bowed low, "Indeed. See you soon"

Sesshoumaru stood up and exited the office swiftly. His fist clenched and unclenched at his waist as he tried to erase the images of that girl out of his head. It was so familiar. So disgustingly familiar.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. There was literally nothing he could do about it.

However, that thought did not ease his mind.

He wanted to kill the men who deflowered and abused that young girl. He wanted to inflict pain on them as they had on her. He wanted to avenge his late ward.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he made his way to his car and prepared himself to go home. As he walked to his car, he noticed a black and white flyer sprouting from his windshield and picked it up. Reading the contents he frowned. 'Kouga's House Party?' Scoffing, he crumbled the paper up and put it in his pocket. As if he would attend such a ridiculous party thrown by that idiot.

Slamming his door shut, he tried to calm himself down as he thought of ways to rid of his anger. It was too late in the day to challenge anyone to spar, and it was too inconvenient to try and find a place to go. However…

He took the flyer out and read the address carefully. He knew that any party thrown by the wolf his brother would surely attend; and what better way to relieve stress than sparring his dear little brother.

'Yes', he thought smugly, 'Crashing this house party will be beneficial indeed.'


	13. Here

**A/N: Yea it's been awhile. * Dodges tomatoes* Hopefully, I still have a few fans left, but we are making progress! I'm out of school and the writers block is no longer a burden to me:) AYL and State of Grace/Starlight will be updated every other week from now on. Thank you guys for your continuous support and patience.**

**Chapter 13**: Here-_Alessia Cara_

"Come on Kagome, you look beautiful! We need to leave now"

Bankoutsu had long been kicked out and the girls were left to their own devices. The shopping trip lasted about two hours and Alexis took about another hour and a half doing their make-up. Kagome could feel the giddy vibes coming from the older hanyou and it made her nervous and excited at the same time.

Kagome shook her head from behind the door temporarily forgetting that Alexis could not see the action. She looked at herself once more in the mirror and cringed at the sight presented to her. She didn't look bad. Not in the slightest, but she didn't recognized the woman staring back at her either.

Alexis had started with her hair, tying it into one big braid while adorning certain strands with flowers that matched her dress. She was given gold hoop earrings with a matching necklace to go with her outfit. Her eyes held a bit of eye shadow, and her lips were painted red and her cheeks held their own natural blush due to her embarrassment. Said embarrassment came from the blue form-fitting dress that Alexis insisted was 'first party candy' and the 5 inch stilettos that came with it. The dress was sleeveless, sexy, so unlike her, but hugged her body like a glove, perfectly accentuating her curves. The stilettos were…different. They were blue on the heel and the strap that wrapped around her ankle, but the back was gold and shimmered with every step that she took.

To be honest, she looked gorgeous, but there was this gnawing in the back of her mind that screamed at her she wasn't. It kept telling her that this was all an illusion. She was a freak. How dare she try to act as if she were normal?

Shaking her head, she struggled to clear her mind. She wouldn't recede back into that phase. She was older now, stronger, and definitely wiser. She knew what she was and she would be proud of it no matter what.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Snapping her head up, she was surprised to see that Alexis now stood in front of her. Her own dress was black, long sleeved with a V-shaped neckline that stopped at her belly button, while her shoes were 6 inch stilettos that went to her shin. Her dark brown hair pooled around her in waves, since it wasn't as long as Kagome's, and stopped mid-back. Her lips were painted black, and her cheeks had blush as well. Her hazel eyes, stared back at her roommate in concern as she tried to decipher if making the poor girl go was a good idea or not.

Truthfully, she just wanted the younger girl to have fun and open up more! She would never make her do something she wasn't ready for.

"Look Kagome, I will never force you to do something you aren't comfortable with. If you really don't want to go then we can stay here" She really hoped Kagome would want to go but she would never dream of forcing her either. That wasn't something she was into.

Kagome looked skeptical. This was her chance to escape back into the comfort of her own choices. She could simply get undressed, get back in her sweats, and pretend as though there wasn't an opportunity to prove that she was more than what they thought of her standing right in front of her.

She bit her lip in deep thought. Sighing, she came to a quick conclusion. She would never be so selfish. Alexis had literally went through everything to get her ready and build her confidence for this party, not to mention, purchased her outfit and shoes for her out of the kindness of her own heart.

No, she would go.

She would go for Alexis and she would go for herself.

Taking a deep breath she smiled at the neko before her who was already grinning as though she had figured out her answer, "Okay I'll go, but I'm not dancing!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, but grinned nonetheless, "Yes! It's okay I'm not a dancer myself" She flipped her hair, "This party will be the first of many you'll invited to in your adolescence, believe me. It will get better over time."

Kagome highly doubted that but smiled nonetheless. She would have a positive attitude.

"Okay. Let's do this"

Alexis jumped and clapped, before grabbing her keys and purse, "I promise you won't regret this!" She exclaimed holding the door open for her and escorting her to her car, "If only your lover boy were to see you now!" She noted, smelling the arousal coming from nearby males who watched them sashay through the halls and out the door.

Kagome blushed and swatted Alexis playfully on the shoulder, "Alexis!"

"What? Kagome you're a knockout! He wouldn't be able to control himself"

Kagome only smiled at her friend. She wondered if Sesshoumaru would have liked the way she looked tonight. Would he had thought it was too much? Not enough? Would he have found her breath-taking- as she often read in those romance novels- and ushered in to sweep her off her feet? Her mind was running a mile a minute with thoughts of how Sesshoumaru would see her. It made her wonder when his opinion of her mattered so much.

Sure, she had admitted that she had developed a crush on the stoic Demon lord, and so could every other girl on campus, but could she really say that she liked him?

Her heartbeat increased significantly at the thought and her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. Of course she liked him.

He was handsome, strong, confident, comforting, encouraging, and intelligent, the list could go on forever.

But…

She sighed internally. He was a Daiyoukai-an almost 700 year old Daiyoukai to be exact. He would never want her. Hell, she wasn't even sure that he liked her! Okay, she had to admit, he had to have liked her a little but not in the way that she admired him.

It was difficult being so conflicted with her emotions when it came to him. She didn't know where she stood with him and she was too afraid to question it in fear of the answer.

What if her presence meant nothing to him?

"ome! Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome jumped, startled by her name being called and looked at Alexis, who smiled.

"We're here!"

Looking to left she saw that they were indeed at the house.

There were tons of people lingering outside in front of the moderately sized house, drinking, laughing, and seemingly having a good time. There was beer thrown across the yard, demons and humans conversing in almost every area of the house. Some played games, others made out, but the majority were cheering individuals on as they drank until their heart's content.

It definitely reminded her of those 90's American teenage movies that she had indulged in quite frequently as of late. However, despite the amount of time spent watching those movies, she never really thought about what she would do if she were every invited to one.

Would she partake in a heavy drinking game, to impress her fellow classmates? Would she strip down to her undies and jump into the pool without a care? Or would she be subjected to listening to an idiot try to convince her to follow him up to the foyer to get to know her better?

She didn't think so.

Right now, she wanted to hug the wall and escape into another world. This wasn't her scene and it would probably never be her scene.

She finally reached the house and the music was loud, so loud it was almost deafening. She wasn't able to even distinguish the words blaring from the speakers because of the intensity of the bass. How were they singing along?!

Looking around the room, she noted that there mostly humans on the ground level where the music was and at the top she could see more youkai-who had more sense- trying to stay away from the loud music. Alexis, on the other hand, bobbed her head to the outlandish music, and moved her body to the beat. Was she not affected because she was a half-demon? Or had she exaggerating the loudness?

Soon, she felt her hand being tugged by an excited Alexis, encouraging her to "Let loose and have fun Kags!"

She tried; she really did. Even as Alexis dragged her to the center of the room-between hordes of people- and encouraged her to dance with her, she couldn't get into it. This was not her scene.

"You made it!"

For a moment, Kagome faltered. Surely, that voice couldn't have been referring to her. Turning around, she saw the wolf youkai that invited her from earlier approach. God, what was his name again?

Feigning a smile, she greeted him, "Yes. Thank you for the invite"

He in return, gave her a toothy grin as he openly assaulted her appearance with his eyes. She didn''t even want to imagine what he thought of when he saw her. She felt underdressed and exposed.

"Stop looking at her like she's a piece of meat Kouga!" Alexis jumped in glaring at the wolf. She saw the lust in gaze. He was a playboy and he wouldn't allow Kagome to fall victim to his charm.

"Alexis, looking hot as always. How are you?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Fine" Catching whiff of a familiar scent, Alexis looked around before her gaze landed on a very familiar pair of green eyes. Her heat beat stuttered and her beast whined. 'Shit'. Looking back between Kouga and Kagome, she felt bad. She really didn't want to leave Kagome with this dick head. But she really wanted to see Daisuke.

Kagome noticed Alexis' far off look and turned her attention to the direction she was facing. She the gorgeous green eyed youkai, it clicked. That must have been the guy Alexis had been sharing her stories about. He was definitely a looker and he really was excited to see her.

'Dammit! Alexis. You so owe me for this'

"Go"

Alexis looked down confused, "Huh?"

Kagome laughed softly, "I'll be fine. Go to him, I can tell he's excited to see you"

Alexis grinned, "Kagome you are the best. I promise to come back and introduce you to him after we dance"

Kagome nodded, smiling slightly. She would never stand in the way of her friends' happiness.

"Great. Kouga, if she's touched in any way, shape, or form, by the time I get back I will not hesitate to castrate you and feed it to my cat."

Kouga gulped at her tone and nodded, "She's in good hands"

Alexis' eyes narrowed, but she brightened blowing Kagome a kiss and promising to be back shortly. It wasn't until she was out of sight that Kagome adverted her attention to the wolf youkai who was staring her down like she was his prey.

Inwardly she cringed. She didn't want to be in his company.

Not that he wasn't a great person or anything, she just wasn't interested.

"So Kagome, how's the night going for you?" he asked suddenly. She had to strain to hear his voice over the music and took a little more time to register what he had asked her. Looking around at all of the red and blue plastic cups piling up on the floor, she pursed her lips. Did he want her honest opinion?

"So far so good. This is my first time at one of these-" These what? Girls gone wild auditions? She watched as a few girls who were scantily dressed shimmy pass them and noticed the way Kouga's eyes strayed on their assets. She wanted to vomit. Was he really that much of a pig?

Adverting his attention back to her he grinned, "Well then, we should make it a memorable experience shouldn't we?" He barked out a laugh, "Would you like something to drink? It will loosen you up a little"

She shook her head in the negative. She did watch a ton of 90s party movies and she knew that taking a drink from a guy was a bad bad bad idea!

"Oh come on! One drink won't hurt. I'll be right back"

Secretly, she hoped he didn't come back.

Kagome tugged at the bottom of her dress, while she waited. They had been at the party now for a little more than an hour and she wasn't enjoying herself in the slightest. She felt uncomfortable, naked, and exposed. Not to mention, she felt her lungs constrict with the need for clean air as she attempted to hide under clouds of marijuana and other putrid smells that lingered above her.

'What am I doing here?'

Looking around, she wanted to envy the other partier's for their capability to enjoy scenes like this. They allowed themselves to have and she couldn't even gather enough courage to have a drink.

"Hey! I'm back! Here you go. Something easy."

Taking the red cup from his hands, Kagome sniffed the contents softly. Her eyes stung and began to water and her nose twitched at the smell. People actually drink this?

"What is it?" she probably wouldn't know even if he told her, but she wished to know what to avoid if she ever went out again.

"It's vodka and cranberry juice. It's a little vodka though, since you're new to this." Grinning a grin, he walked closer to her, his eyes blazing with lust. "It'll get you loose enough to dance with me at least and maybe later even get a little action."

Though she hadn't taken a drink of the toxic drink, she felt herself choke at his words. Did he really just? Fighting the urge, to throw the cup back at him, she smiled politely; her eye twitching softly,

"Excuse me, If I seem a little unimpressed with this. I'm sort of an antisocial pessimist and usually I don't get with this." She watched his face contort into that of confusion as she continued, "And I know you mean only the best and your intentions aren't to bother me but honestly I'd rather be somewhere else."

Kouga smirked, "Just relax. I won't do anything you don't want gorgeous." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking her to the corner or the room. Kagome's reiki flared to attention. This wolf just didn't get it.

"Come on. Dance with me" Once they reached the corner, he grabbed her waist suddenly and began to move his hips to the music. The action caused his crotch to drill into her ass repeatedly and her anger flared even more.

"Look! I don't dance. I don't need a boyfriend. So you can go back, please enjoy your party, and tell Alexis I'll be over here." She pushed away from him and stalked off to the kitchen, her anger getting the best of her. She fought the desire to purify his ass.

'What am I doing here?'

Enough was enough. She needed to find Alexis and go.

She made a move to exit the kitchen, she ran into a solid chest and groaned. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Her mouth opened, prepared to tell the idiot that she wasn't interested, but closed instantly when she was met with a golden pair of eyes,

"Sesshoumaru?"

-AYL-

Sesshoumaru smelled her before he had seen her. Her scent was always intoxicating but tonight it happened to be mixed with nervousness and unease. It had to be because of where she was. He would have never imagined that InuYasha or Kouga of all people would invite her to their home for a party. Nevertheless, he was glad that she had made an appearance, if only to distract him from the putrid smell of the other heathens that decided to attend.

"Sesshoumaru darling, you didn't inform me of your arrival" A voice purred in his ear. He resisted the urge to shutter involuntarily at the unwanted visitor, and instead focused on finding the pure miko.

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Cat got your tongue?"

He was growing tired of her voice, of her existence. Looking down at her his eyes narrowed into slits at her horrid attire. Fitting, for the likes of her. He despised this woman, but she did not get it. She had tried every trick in the book to get him to mate her and she had failed everyone. He was appalled that he had actually touched her intimately to begin with, but was more than happy when he realized his error.

The dark miko was not to be trusted.

"Tsubaki, if you value your life, you will leave." It wasn't a threat and they both knew it. Tsubaki scowled at the demon she loved so much, before a pout nestled on her beautiful face. What was his deal? He was the best sex partner she had had in decades and all of sudden he ended it with nothing more than a casual goodbye.

She swore she would get him back. She would make him realize that she was the best and she deserved the best. She smirked, not at all phased by his threat, "I will give you space for now, Sesshoumaru, but I will have you back."

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to melt her where she stood, but instead walked away from her and her annoying stench. If it had been the feudal era, he would have without hesitation; and although, there are certain circumstances that are still withheld by Youkai Laws, she had not provided an intended harm on his person side annoyance.

Though, he knew many had killed for less. Sniffing the air, he was almost disappointed when he found he couldn't smell Kagome any longer. The heavy stench of that dark miko suffocated him and his nostrils flared in anger.

He ignored the flocks of females that trailed after him as he stalked away, and moved to a more secluded space in the kitchen. However, as soon as he walked in, he was bumped into rather rudely by a party-goer and he felt his mask slip as he looked at who dared to bump into him.

Seeing the raven-hair, he held his breath and waited for the onna to acknowledge him.

Just like their first meeting, he was captivating by her blue irises and he felt his beast whine pathetically at seeing her again.

Did he miss her?

Drinking in her form, he couldn't hold back the purr of approval as he looked over her attire for the night. Unlike most of the scantily clad women in the vicinity, the dress she wore was conservative, fitting, and very sexy.

He had to stop himself, from groaning aloud when she threw her hand too her heart and uttered his name softly,

"Sesshoumaru?"

Kami, even the way she said his name had his beast riled up. She had too much of an effect on him.

He needed to leave now.

His mind agreed but his feet didn't move. Instead he felt himself, walking towards her, a question in his gaze.

What was she doing here?

"Miko" His voice was deep, thick, and he fought the urge to cough to get rid of the husk that followed in its timber. She should not affect him so much.

Kagome blinked once, realizing she was ogling him, and cast her eyes downward.

"I didn't think you would be here"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "And I you." He watched as she brought her arms up to caress her shoulders and become aware of the goosebumps on her skin. Was she cold?

"Yea this really isn't my kind of thing, but Alexis-my roommate- practically begged me to go and I just couldn't say no"

Ah, the cat. Of course, she would enjoy something like this. He looked around briefly before his eyes landed back on the girl his beast craved,

"Where is the neko?"

Kagome frowned, "She is probably still dancing with her guy, I didn't want to ruin her time with him"

"Was it not she who asked you to come with her?" Why would she allow herself to be left alone while her roommate played tongue hockey with some guy.

"Ah, well," she didn't know how to answer that properly, because she herself didn't understand it either. Still she wouldn't blame Alexis, she was bound to have come to a party at least one time in her existence. "I don't know"

"Have you been drinking?"

He watched as her nose scrunched up and smirked inwardly at her distaste,

"No, whatever Kouga tried to give me didn't smell right. Not to mention, I didn't feel comfortable accepting a drink from him"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red momentarily. If the wolf had attempted to spike her drink, he would dispose of him.

"Where is your cup?"

Kagome frowned. Where did her cup go? She remembered wanting to throw it on the wolf but she never got a chance to, "It was on the counter, but it's gone now."

Sesshoumaru only nodded, while trying to calm his beast. He wouldn't be able to tell if he tried to roofie her unless she still had the cup somewhere but he was thankful she was smart enough to avoid drinking something from the ookami. He would have gotten the fight he had come here to obtain after all if he found any proof.

Scowling, he realized that he had come to this party to mess with InuYasha, but hadn't found the whelp. His anger had long since subsided once he smelled Kagome's tantalizing scent, however, and he didn't feel the need to fight any longer. Was this what a mate was intended to do?

Shaking his head, he argued that she was not his mate/intended. She was not.

Looking back into her blue eyes, he felt himself relax and the urge to hold her overcame him suddenly. It would be foolish to just grab the girl without warning, but he would be a fool if he resisted the urge to hold her like his beast demanded. So how?

As if on cue, the DJ altered the music to a slow song, one he was unfamiliar with, and his beast purred expectantly. It was obvious, as to what he wanted. However, if he were to oblige, he would be doubting himself. Didn't he just say that she was not his intended? She was not meant to be with him? How could the Kamis gift him with a human miko as his mate?

He watched as Kagome's eyes lit up excitedly, and came to the conclusion that she enjoyed this song immensely. She looked to him shyly and her blue eyes sparkled with an emotion, he couldn't name.

Unfortunately, it was his undoing.

Gold met Blue.

The singers voice, rang loudly through the speaker,

'Baby, we found love right where we are'

Sesshoumaru extended his hand to the miko and fought back the purr of pleasure that erupted in him when she immediately took his hand,

"Would you like to dance?"


	14. Here I Am

Chapter 14: Here I Am -_Bryan Adams_

~AYL~

"AHH!"

An outraged cry echoed, throughout the tiny corridor as the owner voiced their irritation at the way things were going. One vase, followed by an expensive looking phone whizzed through the air before shattering pathetically against a nearby wall. Two sisters looked on in shock and worry as their friend began to throw a tantrum no different from that of a child as she recalled her encounter with who was once known as her intended.

The two sisters could only listen and dodge periodically as their friend rambled on and on about the dark miko and both silently questioned if Sesshoumaru-sama was worth all the trouble.

"That girl is getting on my last nerve! He didn't even spare me a backwards glance before he went sniffing around for that bitch!"

Momoji and Botan both flinched at the amount of revulsion that last sentence held and wondered briefly if a pure miko was capable of harboring so much hate.

"Girls" Both sisters turned to look at the older miko, "We must take action quickly. She already has one of the most powerful youkai under her spell; we cannot allow her to continue at this rate!"

Botan frowned, "Tsubaki, what do you think she is going to do? I mean sure she has Sesshoumaru, but is it really the end of the world?"

Faster than she could imagine, a purple bolt of purification flew by her and struck the lamp on the right side of her head. Looking into the angry eyes of Tsubaki, she resisted the urge to call upon her own power as it viewed the friendly miko as a threat. However, she didn't expect her sister to jump protectively in front of her.

"Tsubaki, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Tsubaki smirked evilly, her eyebrows narrowing as she zoned in on the sisters, "You are already aware of my issues, don't be so daft." She walked closer to the girls and grabbed both of their hands, letting her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"Girls, I know I am going through a lot right now and I assure you that my behavior is not normal." She sighed dramatically and turned her pleading-even going as far as to let a few tears fall from her dark green eyes.

"I am so sorry. It's just-" She choked on a sob and began to shake her head, "I loved him so much. He was my everything and now." She paused to make sure they were listening intently, "It's like everything we had was all a lie. He doesn't even acknowledge me anymore."

She began to weep louder, though her sobs were muffled by the sound of the music still playing in the background.

Both sisters, shared a look knowing the pain of heartbreak all too well.

Momoji frowned before coming to wrap her arms around her friend, "I am so sorry Tsubaki, I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel."

Tsubaki sniffled more before looking at the two sisters, "It's just so hard. I am usually so peaceful and easy going-but jealousy has taken over my heart. I'm hurt, and feel betrayed but I just can't help but love him."

Botan looked to her younger sister before they both came to a solid conclusion. They would help get Sesshoumaru-sama back for Tsubaki, no matter what it took. A dark miko that powerful shouldn't be allowed to roam free tainting everything she touched.

"Don't worry Tsubaki!"

"We will help you no matter what!"

Tsubaki smiled happily, hugging both girls close to her. They failed to noticed her smirk at how well she was able to manipulate the two to do her bidding.

That little freak wouldn't know what hit her.

~AYL~

Kagome hesitated, although her hand was already in his much larger one. She had danced of course, sure, in the comfort of her own bedroom. Dancing with the former Demon Lord of the West-who also happened to be her crush- was an entirely different story, however. Her palms began to sweat as she watched all of the couples on the dance floor come close and slowly sway to the music. She was a fan of Ed Sheeran, herself, and simply adored his songs, this one especially.

It happened to be her favorite.

She listened as some of the couples looked into each other's eyes, while girls who were there with friends swayed with each other and sang along. It almost felt like everyone was on the same page when this song came on.

Realizing she was still holding his hand and not moving, she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Could she really do this?

She was honestly surprised he had asked. He did not seem the type to dance, let alone at a party of this nature. She gathered all of the courage that she had left and looked into his eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat.

His eyes…

No, she had to have been imagining this. He would not be looking at her like this. Not her.

Finding her resolve, she simply nodded her head, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Once they found a good spacious spot, he placed his hands on her hips and she blushed when his claws brushed across her stomach.

_'God, get it together Kagome'_ She tried to calm down her raging emotions, unaware that he could sense each and every one of them.

"Miko"

She didn't know how she heard him. Since moving onto the dance floor, the music was louder and still a little less than deafening.

"Relax" It was like a sensual whisper. His words ghosted over her flesh and into her ear, unknowingly, causing her shoulders to lose its tension. She looked to him encouragingly. She could do this. Taking a deep breath, she placed her arms over his upper arms-since he was so tall, and allowed herself to get lost in the music.

Sesshoumaru was having a harder time paying attention to anything but the woman in his arms.

He must have lost his mind.

Somewhere between now and a month ago, his brain must have taken an exit off road that he had been unaware of. He was the Killing Perfection, the Lord of the West, the DaiYoukai of the Western Terrority! He had come so far. His legacy lived on for more than six centuries and his tale known by all. How could one such as he be reduced to behaving like a school boy over some human was beyond him.

Did his beasts' tyranny know no bounds?

There was simply no explanation for the moisture he felt in his palms as he held her delicate hand in his own. There was absolutely no excuse for the lump that formed in his throat as his arm-which was cut off once upon a time by his half-brother- looped around her tiny waist; nor was there any justification for the way his breath caught when said human turned those azure eyes towards him.

There was no reason!

He shouldn't be here. He should not be basking in her wonderful scent or ignoring the obvious stares and whispers directed towards him as he lost himself in her presence.

And yet…here he was.

His arms ached to hold her close, his nose itched to bury itself in her neck, and his beast thrashed inside to claim her. He wanted to taint her purity, possess her body, and give her what only he would have the pleasure of giving: himself.

For centuries, he had been the unattainable bachelor. His precision in choosing a mate had gone beyond the reasonable doubt. The council would be aghast to find he had finally chosen a female suitable to be by his side; a miko no less! They would put her to the test, they would have her prove her worth to him.

And if she could not….

He shook his head. She was not ready to face council. He was not ready to admit that his instincts were going to be declared the victor in the end either. For now, he would worry about the present; her soothing aroma, her beautiful blue eyes, and her presence. For it was all that was on his mind.

Kagome, on the other hand, was having a difficult time embracing reality.

Sesshoumaru couldn't actually be dancing with her.

He admitted to not liking parties a long time ago, and his dislike for dancing as well. He hated the smells, he didn't like the people around him, and he expressed his extreme dislike for crowds.

And yet…here he was.

Here was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West; Feared DaiYoukai for the past 5 centuries, the world's most powerful demon, dancing with her at a party she didn't even want to come to.

This couldn't be real.

She was so sure that the Kami were playing her for a fool, because she just couldn't grasp it. This went beyond your average love story. Hell, there wasn't even a love story to speak on!

She had already admitted her crush on him and she had even come to accept the fact that it will all be for not in the long run; however, with his body pressed intimately against his own, and his arms wound tightly around her waist, she felt herself give in.

Her traitorous mind was giving in to the false reality that was presented before her, and her heart followed swiftly.

For 3 months she had tried to remain stoic as he. She knew that she was not what he would look for in a woman; knew that he would one day go on to mate a beautiful demoness and forget all about the human he had accompanied in college. She had knew it.

And yet…

Her heart refused to let it go.

She didn't know why it had hurt those nights to know that eventually, he _would_ move on and continue his life as if they had never met. She knew that _she _would not be able to keep him by her side forever. But…

She had hoped.

Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, she had hoped he would choose her.

He had been the only person besides-Sango, Alexis, and Bankoutsu- who had accepted her for who she was. He had built her confidence. He had indulged her, told him his past and she hers.

She was so stupid for being attached.

This was definitely more than a crush and she didn't know what to do.

She just knew it wouldn't end well.

About 3 minutes in, her head was resting against his chest as the song came to an end. The cheers of the crowd was what brought her back to reality. Though she hadn't wanted it to end. He was so comfortable, and smelled divine!

Unfortunately, the next song was fast paced and immediately killed their vibe. She stepped away from the Daiyoukai and looked to him expectantly. Did he enjoy their short dance? Was his heart beating rapidly in his chest like hers? Did he-

"Miko, what did I tell you?"

Crap! She was doing it again. Wait, how can he? She flushed. Could he sense her emotions? Looking up at him, she groaned when a small sparkle of mirth could be seen deep within the golden irises.

'_Kami, Kill me now'_

His face remained passive but inside, he wanted to laugh at the poor Miko. It seems that she finally realized that he could not only sense her emotions but smell them as well.

She was so easy to read.

Luckily for him, she cannot do the same. If so, she would have sensed how hard it was for him to not take her where she stood. With her body flushed so close against his own, his beast nearly lost all control. Her fingers laid innocently on each of his biceps and he resisted the urge to flex them so that she may feel how hard he really was.

Though, he knew she was aware already.

She was content in his arms, and it was all his beast needed to stop him from pressuring his master for release.

When had he become so soft?

He looked down at the flushed Miko in his arms, and fought back a smile. There were entirely too many people here to bear witness such an act of treason to his image.

His beast purred mockingly.

"Kagome! There you are!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked over to the voice and saw Alexis walking over to them, a huge grin on her face. Kagome blushed, while Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at the cat. She looked familiar. Where had he seen her before?

"Hey Alexis, is something wrong?"

She asked concerned with the way that Sesshoumaru and Alexis were looking at each other. Did they know one another? Or was this a cat and dog kind of thing?

Alexis was the first to advert her gaze and gave Kagome a wide smile,

"No. Nothing, I was just wondering where you were! Kouga didn't do anything to you did he?"

At the mention of said wolf, Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest. Kagome was oblivious, however, Alexis heard it clear as day.

_'A little protective are we? Who would have thought?'_

Kagome tensed, before shaking her head, "Other than being a jerk, he didn't do any damage."

"On behalf of ookami's everywhere, I sincerely apologize for his behavior." The voice was deep-not as deep as Sesshoumaru's- and smooth like silk. Kagome watched as a blonde-haired ookami youkai appeared next to Alexis' side and stretched out his hand.

_'So this must be her lover boy_.' Looking at the two and just how _different_ they were almost took her breath away. It was silly really, to notice that while Alexis was from African descent the newcomer was not. Though it was well into the 2000's she could just imagine how many people would have a problem with interracial dating.

There were a lot of people still _set_ in their ways and whom have a difficult time dealing with change.

Shaking his hand, Kagome smiled, but couldn't help but notice that his gaze lingered on her longer than normal. It must have been his first time seeing a Japanese woman with blue eyes as well.

She shrugged. It was normal, she would not get butt hurt over it. A growl was heard not moment later and Kagome's eyebrows shot up in confusion. Was that-

"Lieutenant Daisuke, I see you are still alive."

Shocked Kagome could only stare at the two.

"Wait you guys know each other?" It was Alexis who spoke; her own thoughts soothed by the cat's curiosity.

Daisuke smirked, "Oh for years! 400 to be exact. I was the General of his army."

Alexis rose a perfectly arched eyebrow in his direction, "Seriously? I can't picture you leading an army full of dogs."

Sesshoumaru growled while Daisuke laughed good naturedly, "Really? Me and Sesshoumaru-sama are good friends. I mean we may be a different breed but our cause was the same. Which made working together a breeze."

"Speaking of different breeds…" Daisuke turned to smile in the direction of the human before him. If she was human. She was a very unique being and now realized that Alexis was right when she said that she was not your normal Japanese woman.

The first thing he noticed was that she was beautiful. He could definitely see how his Lord had become smitten with her instantly. The second thing he noticed was that she was a miko. The third thing was that she smelled suspiciously familiar.

He hadn't gotten too close and the smell from other party-goers overwhelmed her own natural scent but it was there and he recognized it from somewhere.

"I apologize for being rude. My name is Daisuke and you are?"

Kagome looked to Alexis, who smiled encouragingly then back to Daisuke, "Higurashi, Kagome. A pleasure to meet you."

"A very strange eye color for one of Japanese descent, you do smell human for the most part" He walked around her sniffing slightly, ignoring Sesshoumaru's warning growl, "This is interesting."

"Lieutenant"

"If the old man can see you now. To think you gave InuYasha hell all those years."

"Cease this nonsense wolf."

Daisuke smirked and held his hands up in mock surrender, "Fine, I'll back off for now"

Turning back to Kagome, he winked before throwing his arm around Alexis who rolled her eyes.

"Besides, this party is lame and I think we'd all have a better time somewhere else. Are you guys in?"

Alexis shrugged, "I'm cool but only if Kagome wants to hang out" She didn't want to drag the girl all over town.

Kagome bit her lip, she really did want to go, but she didn't want to impose. Another part of her could understand Alexis need to be alone with Daisuke, because she too wanted to spend more time with Sesshoumaru without the pretense of school work.

"If the miko is tired, I will take her home."

Kagome looked at up him and frowned. Why would he-

"Kagome? Are you tired?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, then back to Alexis before a perfectly executed-and unplanned- yawn escaped from her lips. She blushed prettily,

"I am a bit tired"

Daisuke smiled and nodded briefly, "Alright then. Kagome it was nice meeting you" He looked at Sesshoumaru, "Lord Seeshoumaru, I will be visiting you soon"

Kagome said goodbye while Sesshoumaru acknowledged his statement with a nod. Alexis hugged Kagome to her quickly, telling her that they will talk in the morning before leaving the two alone.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and was surprised to find him looking directly at her. No words were exchanged.

Sesshoumaru clawed hand intertwined discretely with Kagomes and she felt her heart flutter at the simple contact. Sure, they had held hands before, but after such and intimate dance and the revelation of her feelings, she couldn't stop the way her heart pounding inside her chest.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand tightly around the miko's as he led her out of the house and to his car. He opened the passenger door and closed it softly behind her as she got in, before getting into the driver seat.

He looked over at the woman sitting beside him and once again fought the urge to smile. She wasn't looking at him directly, but he noticed that she glanced his way a few times as they made their way back to the dormitory.

His beast was restless.

He had her right where he wanted her.

It wasn't hard to tell that she liked him, his beast could smell the way her scent changed in his presence.

So when he opened his palm and placed it just about the gear shift, he blamed his beast for the message that was clearly being given.

And when he felt her eyes lock onto him, the beat of her heart increase, and the looks at his palm, he blamed his beast for her hesitation.

But when he felt the smooth small dainty hand of the object of his secret desires fold into his own, he thanked his beast for his impulsive actions.

It was then, he noted, that he realized there was no place he'd rather be.

~AYL~

**Yup. No excuse. Just had to rewrite this chapter like twelve times. I still want to tweak it but maybe later. I had you guys suffer long enough. Enjoy this small preview of next chapter for my absence:)**

Preview of Chapter 15

Smashing the snooze button on her alarm clock, Kagome sat up and stretched; satisfied with the small pops and cracks she heard. Rubbing her eyes, she let her pink lips curl into a smile as she remembered what happened at the party two weeks ago. Her hands unconsciously flew to her own lips as she remembered the taste of his skin.

Sesshoumaru.

Sure, she had only kissed him on the cheek, but the contact in general had left her grinning like a Cheshire cat. She was also pleased that he had not looked disgusted, but in fact was unable to hide his surprise and subtle smirk at her gesture. She honestly knew of no other way to repay him for what he had done.

A soft laugh escaped she reminded his off-guard expression and the way he smirked at her blush.

She didn't think she had it in her.

Sitting up in her room, she silently confessed of her feelings for the stoic demon lord. It seemed that within the three months of their companionship, she had begun to fall for him along the way.


	15. Glowing

Chapter 15: Glowing- Nikki Williams

Smashing the snooze button on her alarm clock, Kagome sat up and stretched; satisfied with the small pops and cracks she heard. Rubbing her eyes, she let her pink lips curl into a smile as she remembered what happened at the party two weeks ago. Her hands unconsciously flew to her own lips as she remembered the taste of his skin.

Sesshoumaru.

Sure, she had only kissed him on the cheek, but the contact in general had left her grinning like a Cheshire cat. She was also pleased that he had not looked disgusted, but in fact was unable to hide his surprise and subtle smirk at her gesture. She honestly knew of no other way to repay him for what he had done.

A soft laugh escaped she reminded his off-guard expression and the way he smirked at her blush.

She didn't think she had it in her.

Sitting up in her room, she silently confessed of her feelings for the stoic demon lord. It seemed that within the three months of their companionship, she had begun to fall for him along the way.

*FLASHBACK*

She didn't know what possessed her to hold his hand but she would never deny how right it felt to have his warm hands cover her own. Just the slightest touch and she literally melted in his presence. Was this how her mother felt about her father?

Speaking of which, she really needed to pay her mother a visit. She had questions about her father that she hoped she would be able to answer them truthfully. The mystery of her father was something that was beginning to plague her all over again.

"We've arrived"

Kagome jumped startled at the voice, and looked over to her companion whose face was stoic but his eyes danced with light amusement. Her cheeks turned scarlet and she carefully took her hand out of his, ignoring the loss of warmth. She opened her mouth to thank him for the ride, when she noticed that he was already out the car and walking over to open the door for her. Seriously, how could she not gush when he did things like this? She didn't know how, or when it started but Sesshoumaru's behaviour had her heart doing flips.

She didn't want to seem giddy; hell she didn't even know if he was truly interested in her or if this was normal behaviour for him. Should she really take his kindness to heart?

Engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the screech of the car barrelling wildly down the street as she walked, nor was she aware of the bystanders yelling at her to watch out. Only when the car was but a few feet away from her was she made aware of its presence and realizing her error, braced for impact. She quickly recited a prayer, asking the Kamis to spare her life, before she felt it. Her body jolted harshly, her arm scraped against the ground causing it to bleed, and her eyes clenched shut as she waited for the pain to take over.

After few seconds, with no pain, she opened her eyes to see a pink sphere surrounding her, onlookers, stared in awe and Sesshoumaru's gold eyes locked in on her own. It took a minute for her to register that he was holding her bridal style in his arms-also within the pink sphere- and that the car that almost killed her was long gone down the street appearing to have went straight through them.

She frowned, looking away.

She was well aware that it was her miko abilities that formed the bright pink orb around herself; however, she didn't understand how Sesshoumaru-as godly as he is- a demon, could have been absorbed into the orb as well without being purified. Long ago, when she was attacked as a child, she learned to erect a barrier to protect her from demons who wished to taunt and abuse her and it would always repel them. So how-

"Kagome"

Her eyes snapped back up to meet his questioning gaze and she nearly melted at the sight. His twin orbs were smothered with warmth that she was unable to distinguish at the moment,

"Yes?" She blushed as the husky tone of her voice, but said nothing else. It was probably best if she didn't speak.

"How is this possible?" She watched as his eyes pointed to the orb they were currently still warped into and frowned. She truly didn't know. In all honesty, he shouldn't have been able to stand within ten feet of her, let alone be able to enter the barrier without any repercussions. Maybe she should ask Kaede. Her newly found aunt was very knowledgeable on the subject of mikos and demons and should be able to figure out just what it was that allowed this to happen.

"I am unsure Sesshoumaru. I think we should go see Kaede, maybe she will have an answer." She suggested.

He nodded, "We will pay her a visit tomorrow after your classes have finished." Placing her back on her feet he watched as the barrier retreated and the tingling sensation of being so close to one of holy power faded completely. He wanted to know how it was possible that he was not injured. More importantly, he was glad that she remained unharmed. He gave her a once over, noticing the gash on the arm they landed on and felt an unfamiliar emotion build up within him: guilt. He should have been more graceful, he should have protected her better, and he should have never let her be put in that situation.

A part of him had been terrified and the overwhelming feeling of panic and terror took over as soon as her foot hit the pavement. He hadn't heard the car coming, as he was preoccupied with watching her, but he had heard the shouts from others and gotten her out the way in time. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't.

He mentally shook his head. There was no need to dwell on what should have been; right now he needed to focus on more important matters.

"Are you alright?" his eyes lingered on the reddened flesh of her arm and he cursed himself once more for not being careful. She followed his gaze and tensed as the stinging began, but brushed it off as nothing compared to an almost horrific death.

"I am well. Thank you so much for saving me." Kagome blushed, "I can't begin to thank you enough" She looked down suddenly, the intensity of his gaze making her knees go weak. There was so much she wanted-needed-to say, but as always words failed her. He did everything within his power to keep her safe, risking his own life to ensure that she kept hers. How could she repay him for such a heroic move?

She watched as he waved her gratitude off like it was nothing and began to walk her to her dorm. Her mind, however, was reeling on ways to show her appreciation. He had become such an important person in her life in such a short while that she was at a loss on how to go about thanking him. He didn't need money, and he surely wouldn't want her to buy him anything. So what could she do?

Despite the stares and obvious whispers from their fellow students, the two walked silently to the dormitory, both lost in their own thoughts and worries.

"Do you want to stop by the nurse and grab some medical supplies?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I have my own kit inside." She mentioned as they approached. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. She knew what she wanted to do but she wasn't sure how he would react to it.

'_You'll never know until you do it'_ a voice whispered. She licked her suddenly dry lips and watched as he followed the action with his eyes. Her throat constricted and the sudden urge to kiss him became overwhelming. Why did he have to look at her like that?

There was no denying it. She had fallen for the stoic demon lord and she didn't know what to do. Once again, a fire lit within his eyes as she gazed at him and she found herself unable to look away. Would he reject her? Her most prominent fear made itself known, and she had to choke down the wave of sadness that threatened to take over. It was bad enough he could smell her emotions; no need to make him worry.

The sound of the RA beginning their rounds startled them both, and she remembered just how late it was.

Therefore, if it hadn't been for the RA, she would have never reacted as she quickly as she did.

Realizing it was now or never, she stretched up on her tippy toes, and placed her lips on his cheek in thanks. The simple contact made her heart flutter and her cheeks red as a tomato. She stepped back, embarrassed, and cleared her throat.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru" she spoke quickly before running into her dorm, closing the door swiftly, and then leaning against it.

Curiosity getting the better of her, She turned to look through her peephole, to see Sesshoumaru standing there a clawed hand placed to his cheek and a small smirk on his lips.

It was then, that her heart promptly stopped.

*END FLASHBACK*

She sighed wistfully as she got dressed and ready for her first class. Who would have thought that she would have the guts to kiss one of Tokyo's most renowned bachelors and get that kind of reaction!?

Her smile widened and the need to see him again became overwhelming. Thankfully they were meeting up today after class and she would be able to gage his reaction from last night's impromptu kiss.

Would he scold her? Would he say that it was a mistake? Or would he kiss her again?

The girlish-more romantic- side of her screamed for the latter but she knew that Sesshoumaru was not the type to go around kissing people.

"Hey Kags!"

"Alexis! Hey!" Her voice cheery, "How was last night? Daisuke is quite the looker"

She watched as Alexis rolled her eyes and sat down at the counter, "Don't tell him that. He has a big enough ego" She smirked.

"I had a great time though, we didn't do much." Her eyes twinkled as she took in her friend's excitement, "How about you? You're practically glowing in excitement"

Kagome blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

Alexis only smiled and tapped her nose, "Yes. Now give me the details!"

Kagome laughed and relayed the story from the time they left the party to the moment they got back to her dorm. Alexis hung on her every word and practically jumped the girl when she mentioned her kiss.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" Alexis exclaimed, "I always thought it would be him that made the first move. I never knew you were so bold."

Kagome blushed again, "I didn't know any other way to repay him."

"O bull shit. You kissed him, because you wanted to kiss him." She waggled her brows, "Will there be a repeat performance, maybe on the lips this time?" She laughed as Kagome's face got brighter and had to remind herself that the young woman was as innocent as they came.

"Alexis!"

~AYL~

The woman-child had done it.

He had become so ensnared by her very presence and the lingering feel of her lips against his flesh that he couldn't think straight. He sat in his cousin's office trying for the umpteenth time to get the thought of her lips out of his head but to no avail.

The minx was just too damn cute to resist.

He hadn't known what to expect when she stopped in front of her door. He knew it was late and he could hear the annoying RA beginning her ritual at the end of the hall. However, when the sudden feel of her lips touched his cheek he felt…cheated.

He wanted more, craved more. The feeling of her lips placed inappropriate images of just how well they would feel on other parts of his body in his mind and he felt sick. Never had a woman garnered such a strong reaction from him. And from a peck on the cheek no less!

The simple exchange did nothing to soothe his beast and instead, made him more eager to begin the courtship he was secretly planning of her person.

They were coming up on 4 months of knowing each other and while youkai usually took a few weeks to court before mating. However, Kagome was human, a very unique human at that and he did not want to rush her. He had just figured out that he had cared for her on a level that no other had been able to reach.

His mask had fallen and he had no idea how to repair it. The woman had him literally by the balls and she was unaware. She was clueless to the sheer power that she had over him and it scared him.

Love was for the weak after all.

Still, he owed it to himself to follow his instincts. If anything, he trusted his instincts to lead hm in the right direction. It never steered him wrong before.

"Earth to Sesshoumaru"

Startled, he looked up to see the amused, yet concerned face of his cousin Yamato, and silently cursed himself for being so distracted.

"Are you well? I've been talking to you for a minute now and haven't gotten a response" Yamato smiled. His cousin had been acting strange s of late. The only time he had ever seen him this distracted was when the death of his young ward had gotten to him.

"I am fine, please continue"

Yamato narrowed his eyes, "It's a woman isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Cousin, we have matters that need to be discussed of far more importance"

Yamato's smile only widened, "So it is a girl?" He held back a laugh when Sesshoumaru shot him a glare most enemies would run from. He couldn't believe the old dog, had actually found someone. Let alone, someone who consumed his very thoughts.

"What's her name?"

Sesshoumaru growled, "We are here to discuss business, not gossip about my love life"

"So you admit that there is a woman that has been dancing around in your head all day?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to decapitate the fool. He let out a slow breath and decided to indulge the fool and carry on their meetings, "Yes. No I will not tell you her name so that you can snoop around and no I do not want to talk about her at this moment. Now, please continue"

He tone left no room for argument but Yamato didn't mind. He had gotten the old dog to admit that he had a lady on the brain and that in itself was an accomplishment. He would let the subject matter go for now, but eventually he would find out.

"Of course. Now as I was saying…

~AYL~

Things fell into a comfortable routine as always. They met up after her last class and he took her to Kaede's restaurant as promised. The only differences in their behaviours would be the non-too subtle glances the other stole at each other and the obvious need for contact that had the other had been craving for.

On the outside it seemed as if the two were winning a losing battle.

Kaede laughed good-naturedly as she assessed the two love-birds. Their attraction was so obvious it was a wonder neither could feel the intensity between the two. Oh to be young and in love once more.

Her own husband had died ten years ago to pancreatic cancer and she had never looked at another the same. She could remember the first time they met and the look in his eyes was similar to the look that fleeted across Sesshoumaru's features every time he looked at her niece. She just wondered what the demon lord was waiting for. Kagome, while different, was still a woman and any woman would be crazy not to find the demon attractive. So she knew there was no problem in that area. Besides that, the two could talk for hours on end-despite their first awkward dinner-and have a good time doing so. The connection that had been built between the miko and demon was strong and she wondered if they were stupid or too scared to get on with it already.

Shrugging her shoulders, she decided she'd meddle later and begin to get their food to the table. As she walked towards the two, she couldn't help but smile at the glow that surrounded them as they spoke and secretly she gushed at their cuteness. It would only be a matter of time.

"Here ye are. Now, ye mentioned that you needed to discuss something with me?" Kaede waited as the two looked at each other before Sesshoumaru took the initiative,

"How much do you know about miko barriers?"

Kaede tilted her head to the side, "Quite a lot. I was taught to create my own at 18, a defensive tactic used to protect myself from harm." She looked to Kagome, "Are ye able to do so?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes Kaede, I am. However," she hesitated not sure how she would sound contradicting the very thing the barrier set out to do, "Yesterday, I was almost hit by a car, but I had instinctively erected a barrier around myself before the impact. But, Sesshoumaru had also rescued me from the car and ended up in the barrier with me…unharmed."

Kaede's eyes widened as she looked between the two. Sesshoumaru only nodded to verify the truth within Kagomes words.

"We were hoping that you would be able to enlighten us on how and why that occurred?"

Kaede pulled up a chair and looked at the two intensely, "Now I'm going to ask ye a question, please answer them truthfully."

"Of Course!"

"Have ye been intimate?"

Kagome sputtered and Sesshoumaru froze. Kaede waited for an answer.

"I-intimate?"

"Yes dear. Intimate as in-

"No, we have not" Sesshoumaru spoke up looking at the woman. Kaede frowned,

"If ye have not been intimate, then the only way that you would have been allowed in her barrier, unharmed, would be if Kagome was a demon"

'What?" Kagome whispered harshly, "Kaede I am not a demon! My mother assured me that my father was strictly human"

Kaede frowned, "I'm sorry Kagome. If the two of ye had been intimate, I would have said that it transfer of blood-as is done in a mating- that would have this effect, but ye have not." She heaved a sigh, "The demon side of ye could be dormant and possibly miniscule, but it has to be there"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to frown then, "Then how come her barrier only protected me and not any other demons"

"Simple. She doesn't see you as a threat. Normally, when demons mate the others powers and abilities are pretty much null and void against their mate. However, since ye aren't mates the only conclusion I could draw is that you carry demon blood in ye body."

Seeing the look of confusion on her niece's face, she attempted to reassure her, "I could be wrong, however, I have only heard of this occurrence but a few times and most of them had been the result of mating." She stood up, "Maybe ye should talk with ye mother and get some clarity about ye father, child."

Kagome could only nod, as her aunt walked away. Her mind was reeling and she feared everything she had ever known would be a lie.

"I need to talk to my mother" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, lifting her chin so that she could look at him too. By the gods, she was beautiful. Her blue eyes-although clouded with worry- shined with an emotion he refused to name because he could feel it in his own.

It was at this moment, that he knew he would never leave her alone. She had become an important piece and his life and he refused to let her go,

"We will leave first thing in the morning"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in surprise, "Y-you're coming with me?"

Sesshoumaru let a small smile grace his lips and for the first time he felt himself let the mask drop willingly,

"I'd go anywhere with you Kagome"

~AYL~

"I don't understand why it seems to be taking you so long to get the girl! The more she interacts with that dog the harder it will be! Are you that incompetent?"

Bankotsu growled inhumanly, "Easy there pal. How I eliminate a target is up to me and no one else. You gave me a dead line and it will be done before then. "

His eyes shifted to the woman next to him, "And what of you? You've had ample amount of time to dispose of your target and yet you hesitate, why?"

"Leave her out of this!" Bankotsu warned.

The woman rolled her eyes, "The target will be taken care of before the deadline."Her eyes flashed momentarily before changing back to their original color.

The man frowned, his red eyes glowing as he studied the pathetic beings in front of him. When he had gotten the call to dispose of the miko he had been genuinely intrigued. Tsubaki was a powerful sorcerer all on her own but the miko-he warned- could very well surprise them. So no chances were to be taken. He wanted the miko in his possession and this idiotic "assassin" couldn't even get the job done. Tsubaki had sent over a photo of the girl and all the data she could obtain about her life since the time that she was born. However, once he saw the picture he felt a tightening in his loins that just wouldn't go away. The girl was a goddess and it was no wonder the former Lord was so smitten by her.

It made his conquest all the more exciting, knowing that he would finally be able to gain such a valuable possession and from that infuriating dog no less! To have a miko- a descendant of Midoriko- would be the key he needed to finish what his ancestors started. If only he knew where the Shikon No Tama was.

Looking back to the human before him he grinned maliciously. The man would prove to be a great asset to his plans, even more so than he could imagine. He and his team were the best Japan had to offer, and he planned on taking advantage of the assassin while he could.

"Well how about we change the deadline hm? You now have exactly 5 days to bring me the girl. Should you fail-

"I never fail bastard"

"Should you fail human, your comrades' execution will begin at dawn on the sixth day."He stood up then, allowing his black locks to fall over his shoulder and his hands drew up to lay on the woman's arm, "As for you, your failure will begin the extermination of your clan, starting with your beloved parents."

He laughed as the woman shrank away from him, disgust and anger evident on her features.

Her hazel eyes narrowed at the man before her and she took a step back before answering, "Failure is not an option for me."

The man smiled, "Good, I've heard about your younger sister." He spoke softly, "She's said to have grown into quite the beauty." He stepped back, "Actually, I'd agree she's much more enchanting up close don't you think?"

A small albino child appeared next to his side then, a mirror in her hands and an image that the woman never wanted to see in his presence appeared and made her heart stop. There was her baby sister, sleeping soundly in her old bedroom. Her sister was young just turning 15 and very naive. Her anger got the best of her and she made a move to strike the monster before her.

He smirked at the hand that flew in his direction and caught it swiftly blocking her attack, "Temper, temper." His grip on her hand tightened suddenly and she cringed in pain at the sudden move, "Another move like that and your sister will become my personal chew toy, failure or not." He then pushed away from her making her fall on the ground.

Bankotsu rushed to her side, "Dammit, what the hell?"

The man eyed the two, "5 days," before turning on his heel and walking away.

The woman groaned in frustration, clenching her fist in anger, "That bastard" She took the hand offered and stood up from the ground. She wouldn't let anything happen to her sister. She couldn't. No matter how she felt about her clan and her family she couldn't stand idle and let any harm come to them.

It was such a shame that she would have to harm someone who had become very dear to her.

"Are you okay?"

The woman shook her head violently, "Of course I'm okay. I mean who wouldn't be! We just have to hand over probably the sweetest and genuine person either of us has ever encountered to that monster! Piece of fucking cake right?" Her voice rose in volume, and her eyes showed her anger and sadness at the turn of events. She really didn't want to do this.

"Look at me." Bankotsu spoke softly yet firmly, "I know it's hard, I do. But it's either her or our family. We can't let our people because of one girl. You don't want your sister to be captured by him do you?! As an assassin it is our job to eliminate our target, keep our people safe, make money, and move on."

"I know that!"

"You sure as hell ain't acting like it. Besides, it's just one girl and we don't even have to kill her"

"Yes, but sentencing her to a life with him is just as bad! You don't get it. You don't understand the torment that she went through."

"I do-

"No, because if you did, you would feel just as bad as I do about doing this to her" The woman snatched her hand of out of Bankotsu's and wrapped her arms around herself. A lone tear trickled down her face as she imagined the reaction her target would have when she found out what she really was,

"Forgive me, Kagome"

A/N

So sorry about the wait guys. My Uncle passed away two saturdays ago and I just couldn't function. Our family is really tight knit and I only had four uncles to begin with...and now two who are still alive. It's sad and I am hurt because they both died so young but I am happy with the memories they left with me and my sisters.

This chapter was a little longer than normal, but next chapter we finally get to see what really happened between Kagome's mother and father:) Stay tuned

Love Ashley


	16. Cleanin' Out My Closet

**WARNING**: The following chapter contains suggestive situations, talk of rape, non-consensual fellatio, and torture. It will be broken up into two chapters. In addition to being solely focused on Kagome's parents, it is meant to inform. It may be boring to most but it is important to the story. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

Chapter 16: _Cleaning Out My Closet_-Eminem

_I never meant to hurt you_

_But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet_

Kira Higurashi tightened the apron around her waist before setting the stove to its needed temperature. She had received a call from Kagome and from the sounds of it she would have a lot of questions when she arrived. She should have known that this day would come soon, but she had hoped she would have a better explanation for the truth she had tried to hide. The secret of Kagome's father had created a lot of unnecessary fuss about Kagome's true heritage and honestly she was a bit fearful of how it would all play out. Her daughter was truly the light of her life, as well as Souta, but this secret may devastate Kagome far more than she originally thought. Though, she couldn't truly be angry at the situation, it was her own personal decision to hide this from her.

She sighed, as she turned the eye and filled the pot with water for the tea she was making. Her attention swayed with different methods of revealing her secrets and the reaction of the one person whom it affected the most. Truly, she was at a lost. What could she say? How would she say it? The questions kept coming, but no answer revealed itself in her inquiries. She looked up and closed her eyes, wishing for the first time that she had allowed him to keep her.

The sound of the door opening startled her, and her hands fidgeted with her apron nervously as she approached the door. It was now or never. Walking into the front room, she was surprised to that her daughter was not alone. Instead, she was accompanied by a very handsome demon, whom she guessed, was a friend of hers. Although, by the looks of it, and the blush on her daughters' cheeks, there was more to these two than they let one. Hopefully, if her daughter was calm enough after she would inquire about the two of them and their relationship.

Taking a deep breath, she looked to her daughter and instantly smiled at the azure gaze that looked back at her. Kagome was a kind soul, even if she were to be upset, she would know that her daughter loved her. Her gaze was questioning, but never accusing and she was grateful the Kamis gifted her with such a child.

"Kagome"

"Mom"

Giggling at the other, mother and daughter smiled at one another. Kira opened her arms and Kagome walked into them, embracing her mother tightly.

"I've missed you mom"

Kira fought back the tears that threatened to fall at her confession. Kagome had always been her baby. She wanted her to live a normal life, despite her own folly, and succeed. When she sent her off to school, she questioned the decision all the time. Although Kagome never said much, she knew that she was being tormented just as much as she was in grammar and high school. It broke her heart each time her daughter came back with tears in her eyes wondering why no one liked her. Why did she have to be different? Why couldn't she be born normal?

Kira couldn't bear to have her beloved child question her very existence every day. It was almost enough to make her wish that she had never been held hostage and met the man who started it all. However, Kagome was a blessing. She would never regret having her.

"I've missed you too baby"

Straightening her back she released her daughter and smiled. Her eyes darting to the stranger who watched her daughter intensely. If not for the warmth in his gaze, she would have thought him to be annoyed. However, it looked as though he was simply concerned.

Interesting.

"Mama, this is Lord Sesshoumaru Takahashi. He's my friend"

Kira smirked knowingly, but bowed low anyway at the handsome "friend", "I am honored to meet you Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru politely inclined his head, "The pleasure is all mine Higurashi-san. Your daughter speaks highly of you"

Kira smiled softly, "Would you two care for a cup of tea?" With both nodded, she placed her hands together, "Great, have a seat in the living room and I will bring the tea in shortly"

Without waiting for a confirmation, Kira walked into the kitchen and prepared the tea. She felt a little less nervous about speaking to her daughter now, knowing that whatever happened she would continue to love her.

She hurried and grabbed three cups and the teapot before walking to the front room. Kagome and her friend were seated next to one another, but not close enough to be considered other than friendly. She inwardly wondered, just how deep their friendship ran. As it was, it was rare for Kagome to bring back friends especially one that was male. Her first friend happened to be from a long line of demon slayers and the first person who saw Kagome for who was and not what she looked like.

Placing the tea on the table, she poured a good amount into each cup and passed them out, ready for whatever her daughter was about to throw her way. She just needed to remember to be honest and answer everything to the best of her ability.

Minutes passed before anything was said, and for a minute Kira questioned Kagome's sudden arrival for something else. Was there a problem at school? Was she okay?

"Mama"

Kira's eyes snapped up to meet the blue of her daughters and she nodded for her to continue.

"I have a few questions about my father that I hoped you would be able to answer." Kira listened intently as her daughter relayed the events of what happened with Sesshoumaru and the affects that it had on his person and her own. Her brain racked for answers, but she knew that she was unable to answer them. She could only reveal who her father was, not the effects of a child made by such a union.

"So I was just wondering if it were likely that my father was a demon. Since Aunt Kaede believes that only way for Sesshoumaru to remain unharmed would be that I am part demon or that we-uh-h-had been intim-a-ate. Which we haven't!"

The blush on her daughters face as she mentioned the last part almost made her giggle. However, now was not the time.

"Kagome, I can assure you that you father was not a demon of any kind."

Kagome frowned, "Then he was human?"

Kira frowned and looked away, "No"

"Huh? Mama?"

Kira turned to face her daughter, a sad smile on her pink lips, "Kagome your father was neither human nor demon"

"Mama, what? If he wasn't human…or demon...then?"

At her confused expression, Kira continued, "Perhaps I should start at the beginning…

* * *

_Hiroshima, Japan (January 1987)_

* * *

"ALL ABOARD!"

"Kira! Aren't you excited?! In less than 5 days you will be married to one of the most handsome suitors of all Japan."

The dark-haired woman named Kira rolled her light brown eyes, "Uzume, it is an arranged marriage, it matters not what he looks like but who he is."

The brunette smiled back at her friend, "You've got a point there, but it doesn't hurt that he is easy on the eyes as well. Even you can't deny that!"

"I suppose, it makes the prospect a little less ridiculous. Still, I would rather find my own husband and marry out of love. Surely you understand."

"Of course! We all want our knight in shining armor, but this isn't the time. You never know Kira, he might be the one after all."

"Maybe"

The women smiled at each other before moving to get on the ship and head home. The journey was to be 4 days in length and was arranged by Uzume's parents as congratulations to Kira on her impending marriage. Kira wanted to refuse the offering but her own mother and father reprimanded her. This was a gift and she should be thankful. They would never raise such an ungrateful child.

Pushing back the thought, Kira's mind wandered to her time in Italy. It was different and she enjoyed talking with the natives and learning about their culture. The cruise that they were on were designed for women and dedicated to helping them relax and have fun. Kira would bet that the cost for this trip was outstanding, but Uzume's parents were the co-founders of a newly developed car company called Acura in 1986. Therefore, the cost was not a concern for them. Still, she felt that she didn't deserve the treatment. After all, she wasn't saving the world, she was merely getting married to a man she had met once to join families for a greater benefit.

This marriage would only serve to remind her of how much her parents owned her and the path she walked for them in this life. Did she ever do anything for herself?

Uzume noticed her friends' crestfallen features and decided to help take her mind off it. She knew that Kira wasn't very fond of her own parents and that she wished she could have more freedom but this trip wasn't about problems. She begged her own parents to do this for Kira so that she could unwind and look at the positive. She could only pray to the Kamis that it all worked out in her best friends favor.

"Come on Kira, let's go out to the deck, I've heard there are many beautiful islands to see on the route back."

Kira nodded and followed her exuberant friend. Uzume always looked out for her, even when they were children, and she would be a great friend in return and be more positive, who knows the next time they would be able to spend time with each other after this. Looping her arm through the slightly taller girls arm, she practically skipped to the deck and watched as the little town they visited drifted farther and farther away from them. Sitting on the side of the boat, Kira sighed,

"Uzume, do you believe in fate?"

Uzume frowned, "In regards to?"

Kira shrugged, "I don't know…anything. Relationships, I guess" Pushing back her raven hair she smirked slightly, "Do you believe that some thigs were meant to be?"

Uzume smiled softly. Kira was such a curious person, always had been, and she loved that about her. "I believe that things happen for a reason. Life, death, hello's and goodbyes are all apart of making you who you are. Look at it this way, in life you learn and you live according to how you react to a situation. If a person is positive, then they would have a more positive outlook on life. If they aren't, then ya know, they aren't.

But Kira, you have something. I know you aren't too happy about what your parents are doing to you, but you must see the good within. They only want what's best for you and I think that Taro Higurashi is what's best. Don't give me that look! You know the only reason you oppose is because your parents did it behind your back. If I do recall, after you first met you said,

Kira laughed, "He was probably the cutest guy I've ever seen in my life"

Uzume giggled, "Exactly! So loosen up. It can't all be bad. And you know I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Kira smiled at her friend. What would she do without her?

Suddenly another woman rushed up to the two, her hands waving frantically about her and she looked panic. Kira and Uzume turned to her immediately, sensing something wrong,

"Get down! We are under attack-

Before she could finish her statement a dagger about the size of their forearm whizzed by and struck the woman-whom they now recognized as one of the deckie's- in the eye halting all movement and making her fall to the floor. The sound of a horn blared in their ears, but both women were frozen in place. It wasn't until another dagger flew by that Kira jumped into action and grabbed Uzume's hand dragging her to the lower deck shelter.

"Uzume come on!"

Uzume quickly got into gear and ran after her best friend, hoping to make it in time. The sound of shouting echoed closer and she clenched her friends hand tighter in fear. Who was attacking them? Why were they attacking? Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Kira's call to jump before she tumbled one of the support beams of the ship and fell, her hand slipping out of Kira's in the process.

Kira panicked and went back to grab Uzume again, but was forcefully pulled back by her hair,

"My my, look what we have here"

The last thing she remembered was watching Uzume calling out to her before she was hit with a solid object in the back of the head.

-Are you listening? -

Her head felt as though it had been split open when she came to. The dried patch of blood on the front of her dress startled her, and instinctively she reached up to touch the wound tenderly. She winced at is tenderness but was thank that it was at least wrapped in a cloth to stop the bleeding. She blinked rapidly, trying to focus her eyes on her surroundings and found that she was in a very luxurious penthouse suite. The walls were an array of oranges and the plants gave her it a nautical appearance.

Looking to her left she noticed about 6 men hovering in a corner. Dazed and confused, her eyesight along with her hearing finally caught up to her brain and she could hear the distinct sign of someone screaming reach her ears. The wail was loud and familiar and without thinking she jumped to her feet, ignoring the way the room spun as she did so.

"Uzume!"

She made to run over to the group of men, but was caught around the waist by a pair of strong pale arms. She kicked and screamed to be let go, only to hear her capturer laugh at her futile efforts. The screaming from her friend never diminished. If anything, it was near the point of deafening as she called out for her best friend,

"Kira!"

"Shut that wench up! Her wailing is giving me a migraine!" The bigger of the group shouted.

One of the men laughed, "Don't worry boss, I've got something to go in that pretty little mouth of hers"

Kira's eyes widened with horror and her struggling began anew. She couldn't this was happening. What could she do?

"Stop your squirming sweet cheeks, unlike your tone-deaf friend over there, we have bigger plans for you."

Kira's eyes widened, "No! Let us go!"

The grip around her waist became tighter and the muffled cries of her friend broke her heart. None of this was supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way. As Uzume struggled she cried. She cried until her voice was hoarse and her throat constricted. The man who held her, yanked her by the hair and carried her out the room. The sound of Uzume screaming began to fade and she felt the last bit of her hope fade. She wasn't able to save her dearest friend from such a horrid fate.

Realization of her hopelessness dawned on her and she closed her eyes and prayed. She prayed that Uzume would make it out alive, she prayed that they would be able to escape this nightmare, and she prayed that justice would be served.

The tugging of her hair, jolted her out of her thoughts and her hands broke her fall as the thug threw her down. His laugh scared her but the sight of a man before her put her on guard.

His back was towards her but his frame wasn't as frightening as her captures.

"Just as you requested boss. She's got a little fight in her too."

The man only nodded, "You are dismissed"

The sound of footsteps fading made her skin crawl. She wasn't sure what was going on but she wanted to run and get Uzume. The sound of her cries would forever haunt her, should her friend perish.

The man chuckled suddenly and it was then she realized her had turned towards her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at him.

His medium length sandy blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck; the red bandana he wore around his head had a few tendrils fall over the fabric and into his face. His goatee and mustache were a bit darker and gave him a more mature look, regardless of his youthful appearance. The masculinity that exuberated from him was immense and the clutch of his chin and overall physique frightened her more even though he was thinner than her previous capturers. However, his most prominent-and most admirable-feature had to have been his eyes. They were swirls of blue, that reminded her so much of the ocean that it was almost impossible to look away. Overall, he was an attractive, but frightening man.

"You are more beautiful than they mentioned. Stand up! Let me look at you"

Confused about who "they" were, Kira stood and faced the man with her chin raised. If she was going to die, she would do so with dignity.

"A brave one, aren't you?" His blue eyes sparkled with an emotion she couldn't name, "Even when you are staring death in the face." He chuckled darkly, his baritone voice smooth yet rough, "You are either very foolish or hopeful."

Before she could utter a word, he was behind her, his hands gripping her chin and his hands holding both of her arms in place. His mouth moved closer to her ear, his lips lightly touching her lobe, "Tell me, my dear. Do you believe in fate?"

The question, she had asked earlier today rang loudly in her head. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she wondered for a moment if he could hear it.

"Yes" It was a whisper, so low that she had not believed she spoke them. Her faith would not waiver. If it was meant to be…

"Foolish woman!" He relinquished her hands and grabbed her by the hair, yanking tightly from the roots, "Do you believe that this was to be your fate? Raped, tortured and killed by pirates? You believe that the gods have placed you on this earth for no other purpose but to die a cruel and senseless death?"

When she didn't respond, his grip tightened, "It seems they were right about your unnerving faith as well. Were you always so naïve?" His laugh echoed inside of the empty room, and she cried out as he yanked harder, "Answer me!"

Her bottom lip trembled in fright, "If it is the Kamis wish then it shall be." His grip loosened a bit and she took a deep breath in relief, "I walk by faith and not by sight. If my fate were to be killed by pirates than it shall come to pass." She turned to look at him boldly,

"Who am I to question a God?"

Suddenly, she was released and he was before her again, this time on his knees so that they were at eye level. His smile was crooked but his eyes held something much darker.

"I understand now, why you were chosen. A foolish woman who walks blindly behind stories and tales of Gods who have never been seen or witnessed for centuries. What an absolute thrill." He stood up and brushed off his pants, "Nevertheless, I have a duty and you will assist."

Kira looked to him, "I will not be an accomplice to my own death."

"Who said anything about dying?"

"I assure you that death will mostly likely come. If Uzume…" She choked not being able to complete her sentence. Her best friend was being raped and she was being lectured by a sadistic pirate,

"Ah yes, your friend." His eyes turned to her, "What if I were to promise that she would live? Would you assist then?"

Her eyes flashed, "You expect me to trust you?"

He laughed, "No, of course not. But I am a man of my word."

"I would need proof"

He nodded, "And you would have it." He snapped suddenly, and the door opened. The man who brought her in, held an unconscious Uzume, whose clothes had been ripped and hung loosely from her frame. There was blood covering her lower region and Kira bit back the bile that rose to her throat at the site of her broken leg. The leg was bent at an odd angle, and clearly the reason for her friends' unconscious state.

"Uzume?" It was whispered but the man heard it.

"Such a pretty name she has. If you agree to aid me, I can ensure her safe return home. "

Kira's eyes flashed angrily, "You must think me simple! How would I know if the words you spew are true?"

His eyes flashed dangerously and the air seemed to thicken around him. A smile broke out suddenly on his handsome features and he looked at her harder than he had before,

"Who are you to question a God?"

* * *

_Uzume_-Goddess of Joy and Happiness.

**Already working on the next chapter since it was a continuation. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. I know I haven't been the best Authoress, but I'm determined to make it up to you guys! Until tomorrow!**

**A/N I have received a few reviews for this chapter, but unfortunately I am unable to view them at all. Not sure what's gong on but hopefully an admin can solve this issue**

Ja!


	17. How Deep is Your Love?

Chapter 17: _How Deep is Your Love?_\- Calvin Harris

_How Deep is your love?_

_Is it like the ocean? One devotion?_

_**Previously…**_

Kira's brows furrowed, "What nonsense do you speak?" Surely he could not mean…

The handsome pirate laughed darkly, summoning the element of fire into his hands, "Yo soy el dios." His voice deepened, "My sweet Kira, surely you have heard of me?" He began to walk around her form, like a lion preparing for the chase.

Despite his scrutinizing gaze and predatory walk, Kira's brain began to malfunction. Just who was he?

His laughter brought her out of her stupor, "Of course you haven't. You humans." He shook his head in mock disappointment, "You worship what you cannot see and believe in what you do not even fully understand." He laughed boldly, mockingly. "Humans would never understand the complexity of their faith, which is why those foolish enough to believe are laughed at. Humans like you, Kira, are ridiculed every day for having faith in an entity that you doubt when someone questions you."

Kira frowned, refusing to believe his admission. She did not allow her faith to waiver. She would never hold doubt in her heart for anyone. Would she?

He was upon her once more, his hot breath gliding over her skin in a way that made her tremble. His voice washed over her in waves and for the first time in her life, she pondered the impossible. Had she been a fool all this time?

Chuckling softly, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "You see. Even now, you question your faith, though I can't say I blame you."

Snapping his fingers, he called the rest of his goonies in the room, "Clear out the ship, make sure the survivors are not to speak and the dead are cast away. Do what you like with the women, except these two. The one over there is to be sent home with a note, this one is off limits" His eyes flashed dangerously and a resounding "Yes sir" came from the group before they padded out of the suite and back to their duties.

"Now, where were we?" He grinned maliciously. Curling his finger under her chin, "Ah yes. Kira, you have been given a gift. Unbeknownst to you however, the gift you possess has gotten you a lot of attention." He grasped he chin tighter, jerking her head up so that their eyes met.

Kira frowned, not understanding.

"Attention from who?"

"Why the Gods of course." He finished with a grin. Releasing her he decided to not waste time. He was sure that the other Gods knew about his treachery and were planning to exterminate him for such an act of treason. Honestly they were not to interfere with what the great Kami had gifted this young woman. Though, he was known to not give a damn what He wanted.

"There is a tale amongst us. A young woman whose faith is unwavering will birth a child so rare who will become the key to life on earth. This child is capable of many things, though much like the son of God to Christians this child will be hated by most, followed by few, and ultimately become the sacrifice needed to save humanity from extinction. "

He looked at her hard then, "Your first-born Kira, will be gifted by the gods and used to save the corruption of earth. Do you see now, why you were sought after? Do you understand that a child created from your womb will be considered the Messiah of the world? That everyone's faith relies on your offspring."

Kira's heart dropped. Her child will be sacrificed? Her first born will be used as a tool by the gods to-

"Do not think of this as a tragedy my dear. You should be honored that you were chosen to give birth to a child so great!" He boasted clearly dismissing her inner turmoil.

Kira shook her head. This is not what she wanted. This wasn't the life that she wanted to live nor give to her child! Could the fates be so cruel?

She watched as the self-proclaimed God moved lazily around the room, giving her time to dwell on her inevitable fate or thinking about his next move she didn't know nor care. She didn't want this. Would the father of her child be aware of this as well? Surely Higurashi-s-

'No!'

She snapped her head up to look at him suddenly and as if reading her thoughts, he turned to grin at her.

"You! What role do you intend to play in this?"

He frowned, "Oh Kira, I thought you were smarter than this. Surely you don't believe I went through all of this trouble for nothing?"

_ ~Are You Listening?~_

"Who is he, mama?" Kagome's gaze was questioning, but Kira could see that her baby girl was heartbroken over the true story. She had spent her entire believing that her father was a good man, who had captured the heart of her mother in a twist of fate. Only to find out that he had been her greatest tormentor.

She looked away, not wanting to reveal the rest of her gruesome tale, before she relaxed and looked at her daughter. She deserved to know the truth.

"His name is Amatsu Mikaboshi. Also, known as the God of evil." A sharp intake of breath was heard and ignored by Kira, "He was cruel, but beautiful much like Christians described Lucifer. He had come to me with purpose, one that I was unable to deny in order to save my friend. He hunted me specifically; he knew my family name, my origin of birth, my secrets, my thoughts, my doubts, everything! He had known things that I have never uttered to another soul and he used that. He used me to get what he most desired out of a woman."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "An heir?"

Kira nodded solemnly, "He wanted a child; it mattered not if it were a boy or girl. He… he let Uzume go as promised, but I never saw her again. I was held hostage on that boat for another year and a half until you were born. When I returned, Uzume's parents informed me that she had been returned safely, but no more than that. It is rumored that they blame me for what happened to their daughter, and I understand. If she hadn't-

"Mama it's not your fault!"

Kira held up a hand "No Kagome it is. Amatsu was after me, and he used Uzume to get what he wanted. He used me to get you." Her face was serious but her eyes held a softness that made Kagome's eyes water.

"He raped me …tortured me, and beat me until I had accepted his seed." Kira looked at Kagome and finally the dam broke, "I wanted to kill you. Gods, I wanted to kill us both, but he would have none of that. He locked me in a room and held me there for days upon days." Her voice waivered as she looked at her daughter,

"I wanted to hate you. Hate him, for what he had done to me, but I couldn't. Every time I looked at you, you reminded me of him, but you were-are innocent in all of this. It is only by the will of the Gods that you and I are still here." Kira turned away, ashamed at herself for being so weak and hiding this from her daughter. The news was big and not to be taken lightly. She could only thank the remaining Kami -for she would never thank Amatsu for anything other than Kagome- that Sesshoumaru seemed to be willing to protect her daughter.

She felt arms around her suddenly and turned to see the crown of her daughter's head as she wept in her arms, "I'm so sorry mama" It was whispered but she heard it and she knew that the demon lord sitting on the opposite side of them had heard it too. Her daughter; her beautiful daughter was such an amazing person. Returning the hug, she held onto her oldest like a life line. Kagome shouldn't be sorry, not for being born. If anything, she should be sorry from not revealing this sooner. Her daughter was so very understanding; it made sense now, why the Gods had chosen her.

"Higurashi-san, if I may impose" He had remained quiet as the two women shared their moment, however, there was still matters that needed to be tended to. First and foremost,

"If Amatsu was a God, would that make Kagome?" He had to know. It would certainly explain, what happened earlier with the car, and for her strange-although very appealing-appearance.

"I've heard, through greek mythology, that children who were the offspring of the joining of a God and human were demi-gods or in Kagome's case a demi-goddess."

Kira continued to rub her daughters head, as she sniffled lightly into her shirt. Her eyes moved from Sesshoumaru's questioning gold back to her daughter, "Though I am unaware to what extent. To my knowledge demi-gods have no real power, or godlike abilities. They are just gifted of being a child of one of the gods. "

He nodded, "She inherited miko abilities, though, it is possible that she acquired some of her father's power as well?"

Kira frowned, "I am not so sure about that."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru stood up, gracefully, and spoke softly to the miko silently crying in her mother's arms, "Miko."

He would not let it be known, however, silently he was elated to know that the woman of his secret obsession would be in possession of such power. Though he doubted he could have resisted the temptation to pursue her prior to the knowledge of her sire. However, this discovery brought on a lot of questions and he intended to find the answers.

The miko lifted her head, wiped her eyes and looked at him silently. The pain in her eyes was enough to make him want to destroy the cause of her distress, however, he knew not how she would feel about killing her father. Her eyes were puffy and he watched silently, as her mother wiped the remaining droplets of tears before she muttered a soft, "yes" in response. The pain in his chest did not lessen. Was this what it was like to care for someone so deeply? To feel an ache, when they are sad?

No wonder many women were used as weaknesses of men. This girl could very well be his downfall.

"You are a history major. Surely, there have been someone who has claimed to be a literal child of a God. Does anyone come to mind?"

Kagome sniffed softly and racked her brain. She needed to get it together. Though, how could she? Her mother had been through so much! She never made her feel as if she were a burden or a curse. Her mother was an amazing woman.

_'Come on Gome, think about the question. Was there any demi-'_

"Yes!" She shouted suddenly. Pulling away from her mother briefly, she placed a hand on her head,

"There was a man by the name of Alexei Ivanov, a Russian mercenary who fought valiantly against the Nazi rule in 1941during the war. He had claimed to be the offspring of a human a God, though no one truly believed him until he was placed in one of the many German concentration camps. Before his capture he had defeated over a thousand enemies and even aided in Germany's raid on Poland."

At this Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, not because of the information itself, but the fact that the little onna had remembered the event so vividly. It was as if she had been there to recall the entire event. He listened as she explained Ivanov's heroic declaration and his many believers. Apparently, the man had his own following and was a well-liked man in his time. It was rumored that he was the last to die in the POW camps, but there were also conspiracy theories that he had escaped and continued to fight against the Germans under different personas.

"These theories never really took off like it should have; especially after Emperor Nicholas II and the Romanovs were killed in 1917. I'm sure you've all heard about Anastasia. Though many people believed that she had been spared and lost in Saint Petersburg after the raid, she was killed alongside her 3 sisters and impersonated by a woman named Anna Anderson for years before her death. Impersonation of a well-known figure seemed to be big there.

The only flaw in Alexei's case, was that his body was never recovered so no one knew what happened to him. In his case, he was simply written off as dead after several years."

Sesshoumaru nodded, impressed with the information. She was a scholar in her field, "Was there any mention of any powers he may have had?"

Kagome scoffed, "Are you kidding? There are so many tales of Ivanov and his superior strength. There are some that argue he could be seen flying into battle, others that say they witnessed his inhuman strength, and many that claim he were a youkai in disguise. The possibilities are endless, however, not sound enough to build a case on"

Kira frowned, "Do you believe he is actually dead?"

Kagome shrugged, "It's not impossible, though highly likely. Unless he's just really good at keeping a low profile. Honestly, I need more information. I haven't really thought to much about Demi-gods other than just being a child of a God and human. I certainly never thought that I would be one either."

Kira gave a wry smile, "I am sorry for keeping this from you Kagome"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Mama, no! Don't apologize, you did it to protect me. I couldn't be more thankful for a mother like you."

Kira's eyes watered and she wrapped her daughter up in a hug. She knew she would never regret Kagome.

Sesshoumaru watched as mother and daughter hugged with a small smile. He was happy that Kagome had such a loving family, despite her background. Many mothers would have resented their child for the rest of their lives or given them away. Kira showed him that there were a few good humans left in the world, and he happened to be smitten with one of them.

Silently, as he watched the women break away from their hug, he wondered if he could have loved Rin the same way Kira loved Kagome.

_'Would it had saved her?'_


End file.
